<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Promise [Riren/Ereri Fanfic] by DiabLolita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131094">His Promise [Riren/Ereri Fanfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabLolita/pseuds/DiabLolita'>DiabLolita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The HP Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Big Gay Love Story, Bottom Eren, Eren is self conscious, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fraternities &amp; Sororities, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, Greek Life, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Levi Ackerman Wants That Eren Yeager Booty, Levi Ackerman is a Sex God, Levi is a badass, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, School Shootings, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Top Levi Ackerman, Underage Drinking, canon-ish flashbacks, ereri, everyone calls him master, pledge eren, pledgemaster levi, riren - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabLolita/pseuds/DiabLolita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks into his Freshman year at Paradis University, Eren Yeager gets chosen to pledge the elite Alpha Rho Omega Fraternity and comes face to face with his PledgeMaster, Junior student Levi Ackerman. His attraction at-first-sight turns into an obsession that could ruin his chances with the Fraternity, or lead to so much more. When Levi lays eyes on this semester's fresh meat for the first time, Eren is front and center. He can't get the beautiful brat out of his mind, or his mind out of the gutter.</p><p>•°☆°•</p><p>In this AU our characters have been reborn in modern times and are attending a rural American university where they are heavily involved in Greek life. For those who may be unfamiliar with the Greek system (fraternities and sororities) in American and Canadian universities, all the info in this work is real, accurate, and based on either first or secondhand experience. Paradis University is loosely based on a real school as well, if you can figure it out, put it in the comments!</p><p>♡DiLo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Leonhart/Erwin Smith, Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse &amp; Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The HP Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bid Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eren and Armin raced across campus, hair blowing back from their faces and chests heaving as they careened around corners and up a flight of stairs to the lecture hall complex. The lobby was deserted but it only took the two freshmen a minute to find the door with the "Alpha Rho Omega Recruitment" sign taped haphazardly across the small window. Eren thanked his lucky stars that the door didn't creak as they slid inside the room and took seats in the back of the hall.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The hall was shadowy, the main lights directed towards the front of the room where 12 brothers stood shoulder to shoulder, legs in a wide stance, arms clasped behind their backs with almost military precision. All the brothers wore green polo shirts with the Greek letters ARO embroidered on the left breast, black jeans, and matching expressions of grim indifference.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One brother stood in the foreground addressing the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"-tulations to those of you who have made it to the final round of Fall 20XX recruitment. Fifty of you have made it through to this point. 24 of you will be offered bids to join this semester's pledge class. The brothers who stand behind me are the recruitment committee. Your future in this Fraternity lies in their hands."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin shifted close enough to Eren to whisper and the two slouched down in their seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The guy talking is this year's Recruitment Chair, Moblit. He's a sophomore. The blond guy is the center is Archon Erwin, he's a senior, and the black haired guy with the undercut to his left is Pledge Master Levi. He's a Junior."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren's eyes widened as he stared in awe at the pledge master.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? To have such a position as a Junior?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know! But they say he's the best PM ARO has ever had. He's ROTC. Rumor has it that he's already being scouted by the Green Berets. He got the PM position when he was a first semester Sophomore and has been unanimously voted in every semester since, even though they are only supposed to serve for one recruitment. He's pledged half the Fraternity by now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn Armin, how do you know all this stuff?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin flashed his boyishly adorable grin and slid his glasses up his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know me, always prepared."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"-over the next week, each of you will receive a letter. If the card within is black, you have not received a bid. If it's green, there will be further instructions for you to follow. I look forward to welcoming you to the brotherhood."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence descended on the group and the recruits looked at one another with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. At some imperceptible signal, Erwin and Levi stepped forward. Simultaneously, the remaining ten brothers and Moblit who had taken up a spot at the end of the line, pulled their feet together at attention and turned, as one, silently following Erwin and Levi as they strode from the lecture hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my God that was SO COOL."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren lounged on his bed hugging his pillow and staring up the ceiling. Armin sat cross legged on the bed across from him in their dorm room, tapping away at his laptop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa and her roommate Sasha had popped in a few minutes after the guys got back from the meeting. Sasha sat at Armin's desk laying out assorted dinner rolls and pastries she had swiped from her shift at the dining hall and Mikasa sat on the floor, her head resting against Eren's mattress, inches from her adopted brother's messy brown head of hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's the big deal Eren? It's just a bunch of idiot boys beating their chests. I can't believe you talked poor Armin into pledging with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin looked up and Mikasa, his eyes narrowing,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're just jealous you can't join with us Mika. Anyway, it didn't take much convincing, you know Eren and I are a team."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa reached up in a flash and grabbed Eren's pillow from his arms, lobbing it with professional accuracy across the room. Armin's laptop and glasses clattered against the wall and he collapsed on his bed with a muted OOMPH.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren sat up and let out a loud laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hah! She got you good man. You should have expected that!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa sniffed but smiled. Sasha turned her attention away from her prizes, a roll halfway to her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So I get wanting to join a Fraternity, I guess, but why ARO? They seem pretty intense."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren leaned back and looked at the ceiling again, settling into the familiar explanation he had given Armin to entice him to pledge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well first of all, my dad's an ARO, which makes me a legacy, so I've literally been hearing about this for my entire life. Second, Paradis University is a huge Greek school, in case you haven't noticed, and Alpha Rho Omega is the top of the food chain. They are the Elites here. Brothers go on to work in politics and at top businesses; the alumnae connections are unbelievable. Most importantly though, THEY ARE REALLY FUCKING COOL!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha laughed and Mikasa rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As good a reason as any, I guess."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four days had passed with agonizing slowness since the Rush meeting. Every time Eren walked into or out of their dorm he checked a three foot radius around their door for their bid cards. Eren's nervous energy was palpable and Armin was ready to burst from the stress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude! Enough! The cards will get here when they get here. Whether we get the bids or not we will know soon enough."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stared at him with openmouthed terror,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My god, you're right! All this time I've been agonizing over getting the letter. I hadn't even considered that it could contain a black card!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren sank down onto a bench they were passing on their way to class, the will to keep moving completely leaving his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I don't at least get a bid my Father will be so disappointed in me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin clucked and sat next to his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dr. Yeager will understand, Eren. You did your best."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin gritted his teeth around the lie. He doubted Eren's father would understand. The man was a brilliant scientist but he was kind of an ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here, you can have my emergency Snickers."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin rummaged through his backpack. As he pulled out a king-sized Snickers bar, a 5x7 crisp white envelope fell from his bag and landed with a thud on the ground in front of the bench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What...what is that?" Eren slouched to pick up the envelope and flipped the expensive paper over, his eyes zeroing in on the only markings on the flap, an embossed green arrow. Eren glared at Armin, his eyes full of betrayal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How could you not tell me? When did you get this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin stared at the envelope, his eyes wide with shock,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have absolutely NO idea where that came from. I swear! I have never seen it before." He was about to say he would never lie to his best friend, but his lie about Dr. Yeager lodged the words in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, if my letter appeared in my bag..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was already ten steps ahead tearing through his bag. Eyes shining with emotion, he withdrew a crisp white envelope identical to Armin's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay Armin, on 3."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One, two,..-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R-R-R-IP...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fall afternoon sunshine filtered through the trees over Paradis University and glinted off the windows of the library tower, casting a blinding glow. Nothing could have been brighter, though, than the shining faces of two freshman who sat on a bench outside Maria Lecture complex holding two identical evergreen colored cards embossed with a single line of silver text:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"FRIDAY NIGHT. 10PM. 59 MARLEY ST."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 59 Marley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Paradis University was the main attraction in Paradis County. Locals were almost exclusively employed by the massive University and its downtown was populated by hundreds of students living off campus. All active fraternities and sororities had Houses on Greek Row but almost all of them also had 'Shadow Houses' which were just as officially, unofficially designated for parties (not allowed on campus), drinking (definitely not allowed on campus), and pledging (so heavily regulated on campus it may as well not exist). 59 Marley was the ARO Shadow House, housing roughly a third of the Fraternity's 52 members including half of its executive board (including Levi and Erwin). Built in the Victorian style, the house was massive, and uniquely suited to being a communal living space, having once been a bed and breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At 9:50pm on Friday night Eren and Armin strode up from the direction of downtown. Eren had insisted they leave campus 45 minutes early since they had to rely on Friday schedule buses. It was a good thing they had. Paradis County wasn't known for its public transportation. As the boys approached the house they noticed others had formed a group on and around the stairs that led up to a wide veranda that wrapped around three sides of the house. They had gathered in loose groupings of 3 or 4 and chatted quietly. Eren approached a group of guys he recognized from the first rush meeting; one had reddish brown hair and freckles, one had a brown and blonde two toned undercut and one was slightly shorter with a shaved head. They had approached from the opposite direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I'm Eren and this is Armin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shaved head stuck his hand out. Armin stepped forward and grabbed the proffered appendage, shaking hands enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Conny and these guys are Jean and Marco. We all just met on the way over. I think I remember you guys from the first recruitment seminar..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A creak from the front door hushed the conversations as 24 pairs of eyes looked toward the sound. Armin glanced at his watch. Exactly 10pm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened, light momentarily blinding those 24 pairs of eyes before swinging shut with a thud. A single person stood at ease in front of the door. It was Moblit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Follow me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group parted as Moblit walked forward and down the front steps of the veranda. He walked to the bushes off the side of the front of the house and leaned down into the darkness. A creek and slam belied the existence of a cellar door. A faint glow issued from the passage. Eren and Armin glanced at each other, the looks of excitement and fear in their eyes echoed in those of their comrades around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moblit's voice was upbeat in the gloom.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Down you go!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When nobody moved Eren pushed through the group and fearlessly moved forward. He stepped over the lip and walked cautiously down the stone steps into the poorly lit cellar passageway below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A short hallway led to a larger room that was completely shrouded in darkness. Eren stopped walking and listened to the shuffling feet of his pledge class behind him. After several minutes a loud bang made Eren and several other pledges jump as the cellar door slammed shut behind the last recruit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Light flared above them and Eren found himself standing face to face with PledgeMaster Levi. Eren could do nothing but stare directly into Levi's penetrating gaze. He felt his skin grow hot and tried to calm the rapid thumping of his heart...it was just nerves...right? Inscrutable grey eyes studied Eren from beneath hooded eyelids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Up close, Levi's appearance was startlingly perfect. His skin was pale and creamy, completely without blemish. His nose was small and elegantly upturned. Eren found himself focusing on Levi's lips which were thin and well formed and the palest shade of pink. The contrast between his sharply cut jet black hair and his light grey eyes was breathtaking. His face was so symmetrical he looked like a painted porcelain doll. Eren forced his eyes down away from Levi's face. Regardless of Levi being a couple inches shorter than Eren's own 6 ft height, his body was clearly honed and muscular, with broad shoulders tapering to a lean waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren swallowed nervously and stood his ground, a faint blush staining his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi stood before the recruits, his arms crossed in front of him, flanked by his 4 assistants. His grey eyes surveyed the pathetic material he had to work with, resting momentarily on the boy who had come through the passageway first. In his previous terms as PM the first kid into the cellar always made it to the end. If he didn't have such tight control over himself at all times he would have gaped. The boy who stood before him had the most ridiculously beautiful face he had ever seen. He was tall and thin but soft somehow, with a mop of unruly brown hair, tanned skin, a pert nose and wide eyes the color of the Caribbean sea. Those eyes had locked with his for a moment before flashing away. His lips were slightly parted and he worried his lower lip with his teeth in what was probably a nervous habit. A mysterious blush tinged his cheeks the longer Levi stared at him. Nerves?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi had the absurd desire to close his own teeth around that lower lip and taste this gorgeous boy. Instead he stepped to the side to get a better view of the rest of the recruits. He gestured to his closest assistant who stepped forward and shouted a command.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Form two lines and stand at attention when you face the PledgeMaster, pigs!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The recruits clumsily shuffled into position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi walked up and down the line inspecting each recruit, carefully avoiding the pretty one at the center. After a few minutes of deliberation, he spoke. His voice was calm and emotionless and completely filled the space in the cellar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am your PledgeMaster, Levi Ackerman. These here are my Assistants Eld, Olly, Peter, and Gunn. You are insects that we will attempt to turn into Alpha Rho Omega Neophytes over the next 12 weeks. You will address my assistants as 'Brother.' You will address me as 'Master.' If you disrespect a Brother, you will be cut. If you disobey a command, you will be cut. If you do not complete a task, you will be cut. Most of you will not cross into the brotherhood. If you already know who you are, don't waste my time. As of this moment you are the Beta Kai pledge class. You are one cooperative organism that experiences victory and defeat together. You will be assigned to my assistants in groups of six. You will get your kits and weekly instructions from them. They are your main rendezvous point in this process. As of this moment you will eat, sleep, and breathe ARO. I am the only thing that stands between you and failing to join this brotherhood. I am your father, your new best friend, your sweetheart; but DON'T come crying to me because I am NOT your mama. If you need someone to blow your nose and wipe your ass, you came to the wrong house. Is that clear?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Is. That. Clear?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YES, Master, sir!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi flickered a grin and gestured to one of the RA's behind him, who handed him a clipboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eld, you have Bert, Rico, Reiner, Mike, Thomas and Fritz. Peter, you have Eren, Armin, hmmmmmm. It seems we have a legacy in our midst."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi turned around and pinned Eren with his gaze once more, assessing him this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren felt himself blush to the roots of his hair as Levi slowly looked him up and down and came to stand close enough for Eren to smell his body wash. When Levi spoke again, his voice took on a threatening tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Interesting. So you think you deserve to be here, brat?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren opened and closed his mouth and managed to pull himself together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No Master, sir!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi's smirk didn't reach his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll see. I've got my eye on you now, shitty brat. Conny, Jean, Marco and Sam. Olly..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi continued to read names dividing the group as Eren and his team were ushered to the side if the room by a diminutive Brother with Auburn hair and soft brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Eren was able to snap himself out of the turmoil that Levi caused to course through his body he heard Armin speaking excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey this is great! Can you believe we are in the same group? And with those guys we just met, too..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin fell silent when he saw the stack of books behind Peter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi pledges! I'm Brother Peter, sophomore, Beta Upsilon. I'll be your RA. Here are your kits."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One by one, Peter handed out drawstring packs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"These will hold your handbooks, pledgebooks, and brother directories, never, EVER let these out of your sight. Those will be your lifeline. You need to memorize the names, pledge classes and stats of each Brother so you can greet us properly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next, Peter pulled six evergreen colored hooded sweatshirts and black sweatpants from a garbage bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is your Pledge uniform. You will wear these items at all times over a plain white t-shirt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren inspected his hoodie, which to his delight was emblazoned across the front with a deadly looking steal arrow. His last name was printed across the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're personalized!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well yeah, you can't expect the brothers to know who you are yet, pledge Yeager."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin, who had been shuffling through the Directory looked up,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, Brother Peter, is this the assignment for this week?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter laughed again, but this time it had an edge to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One of them. Let's start small pledge Arlert. The Beta Kai task this evening is to give this cellar a good scrubbing. Master Levi likes a clean house..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"!!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin groaned into his mattress, too tired to take his shoes off. He rolled his head to the side to look at Eren who was in much the same position. Pledge pack and sneakers still on, hood up over his head, face down in his mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmph."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so tired the bags under my eyes have bags. What day is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tuesday, Thursday? How should I know...need...sleep..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within moments Eren was snoring. Armin ran his mind back over the last 2 weeks. Directly after the meeting Friday night the pledges had been given cleaning supplies and had spent the next 3 hours cleaning and polishing the cellar. When they had finally thought their task was completed, Master Levi had come downstairs with a white glove and shown them their folly. For their negligence, their next task was to split into groups and clean every common area of the 5 story house from the cellar to the attack. It had taken them until 7am.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pledges had a full schedule detailing nearly every non-academic hour of their day, involving several hours of cleaning, study, gym, and "service," which they were expected to perform with their squad, in addition to their nightly tasks which had to be completed by the entire pledge class. Before classes had resumed Monday morning, 3 recruits had turned in their kits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin sighed and let his eyes drift shut as his overtired mind sifted through all the useless trivia he and the other pledges had had to learn the night before. Why anyone would need to know exactly how many parking spots there were on campus, he would never understand.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Resolve drifted through his mind before he dropped off to sleep. He and Eren would make it through this. He was sure of it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Breakfast Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those readers who didn't catch on, I had to do a bit of a gender swap to make more characters male, since our main cast is pledging a fraternity. One notable is Petra-Peter, but I feel I have kept Petra's main identity intact regardless of gender. Also, I know this story is tagged as smut, but we have a lot of context to set up here. We will get there, I promise.<br/>♡DiLo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eren stood in the dark cellar surrounded by silence. The lights flared on revealing the room to be empty except for one other person. Grey eyes gleamed from under a thick fringe of black eyelashes as Master Levi slowly walked towards him, his movements a fluid symphony of controlled strength. When they were only inches apart, Levi rested his palms against Eren's chest and tugged on his shirt bringing their faces closer together. Eren's senses were engulfed in the clean spicy scent of Levi's body wash. His head swam and his cock grew hard as those perfect lips drew closer to his. He closed his eyes to savor the kiss and was startled to hear his name spoken by that deep, elegant voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"<em>Eren...Eren...</em>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"EREN!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren tumbled from his bed in a heap of twisted sheets, his ears ringing from the loud *whack* his head had received when it hit the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa instantly knelt beside him and ran her fingers through his hair to assess the damage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh I'm sorry Eren! Armin couldn't wake you and he needed my help so you wouldn't be late for breakfast hours."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ouch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin walked into the room fresh from the shower, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, pledge pack on his naked back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Luckily you have a thick head man, I left the shower on so no one would snag it. Now get in there before we're late- it's our squad's turn to serve the upperclassmen breakfast at Rose Hall."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren scrambled for his toiletries and dashed to the bathroom at Armin's reminder. He had only been close to Master Levi three times in the past two weeks, even though he saw him nearly every day, forced to wretchedly worship him from afar. The more time he spent around the Pledge Master, the more interested he became. His initial attraction turned quickly into a crush and then rapidly spiraled into an all out obsession. He had dreamt of him nearly every time he closed his eyes. He had never had such an immediate fascination with another person in his life. Physically he was exactly Eren's type, with his drool worthy muscles and contrasting features. Personality wise he was a completely fascinating. More often than not he was curt and sarcastic and used language that would make a sailor blush yet it only seemed to add to his charisma. He commanded respect effortlessly from pledges and brothers alike and had on more than one occasion demonstrated the fact that he knew every single pledge's full name and basic background information. He was harsh and exacting, yet fair and occasionally compassionate. He expected nothing from his pledges that he didnt expect of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shivered in excitement as he stripped off his clothes. He would have a chance to serve the upperclassmen this morning, which meant a whole 2 hour span that he would have the opportunity to be near Master Levi. Maybe he could even talk to him!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren closed his eyes as he stepped into the steaming shower, letting the water wash the cobwebs out of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin and Levi walked into the dining hall together at exactly 8am to be greeted by Peter who gave a slight preferential bow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Brothers! Erwin, Master Levi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin frowned and playfully shoved the younger man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, how come he gets called 'Master' you little shit? I am Archon you know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter bit his lip, his face reddening,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Brother Archon, sir, it's just a habit..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi, cool and collected as ever huffed and came to Peter's rescue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, now Brother Archon </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;dripping with sarcasm&gt; </span>
  </em>
  <span>you can't blame a dog for its training."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin boomed a good natured laugh and draped his arm around Levi's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You ass! I swear you get off on hearing them call you Master."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the three men rounded the corner, Eren's heart skipped a beat. Master Levi was shrugging out from under Archon Erwin's arm and graced his friend with a rare, good natured grin. He turned his head again and glanced up, looking straight into Eren's eyes. His good mood turned his eyes into the sparkling grey of a winter morning, rather than the steely gray of a thunderous seashore, like it had been when the Beta Kai's hadn't completed their task 3 nights ago. Eren could feel his heart thumping in his chest. Blood rushed to his cheeks as Levi approached him, halting a few feet away and frowning at him, waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For...? ACK!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning Master Levi, Beta Sigma. Archon Erwin, Beta Pi. Please allow me to serve you this morning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi nodded, satisfied and let Eren lead them to one of the designated tables in the busy dining hall, before rushing off to the buffet line to assemble their breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eeeeck! There they are!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud feminine voice trilled through the hall and a tall slender girl with a brown ponytail wearing a Phi Nu sweatshirt and gold-rimmed glasses launched herself through the air and landed on Levi's lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've been hiding from me, you naughty boy! I know what you're going to say, pledges this, pledges that! Blah blah blah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A slightly shorter elegant blonde with violet blue eyes and waist length hair pulled back in a low pony tail trailed more sedately after her loud friend. The brunette tossed her head back to look at the blonde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See, Annie? I told you they'd be here today."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin smiled at Annie and looked back at the quirky brunette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi yourself, Zoe. If you don't mind, I think your boy toy there is too polite to tell you he can't breathe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Levi glared over his shoulder at Erwin and stood up under Zoe, holding her in his arms as if she weighed nothing, and dumped her unceremoniously onto the chair next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Behave yourself shitty four-eyes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stood with his back against the wall behind Levi watching the two couples banter over breakfast. He felt like acid had been poured down the back of his throat. He tried desperately to pretend he didn't feel the tears stinging the backs of his eyes. Luckily, his squad was so exhausted that red misty eyes didn't stand out at the moment. Even Jean, who noticed everything anyone else was embarrassed about was a zombie this morning, counting the minutes until the end of their shift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Of course Levi had a girlfriend. He was...perfect. Masculine. Completely self-possessed. Irresistible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Taken</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eren was crushed under the weight of his misplaced fantasies. Even if Levi had been interested in guys, how could Eren ever have thought that he would be interested in a naïve, starry-eyed freshman like himself?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren squared his shoulders and forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn't matter anyway. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said it over and over again in his mind. Levi might never be his but he could still look up to the man. He hadn't lost his potency as a leader or an idol. If anything it made complete sense. Levi's whole aura just screamed virility. There was no way he didn't have someone to fuck on a regular basis. Maybe more than one someone. Maybe...no! </span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Just being near him was enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would have to be enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two hours Eren had been looking forward to ticked by in agonizingly torturous slowness. Before long the table was deserted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren busied himself with gathering empty trays when a brush on his shoulder caused him to jump nearly out if his skin. Levi's hand on his body, even through two layers of cloth, was like an electric shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi stepped back, raising an eyebrow in amusement at Eren's unusual reaction. His mouth quirked into a crooked smirk that stopped Eren's heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey brat. You've been quiet and obedient this morning. Good service. Not what I expected from a legacy. Don't tell me we've broken your spirit already."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren drowned in the unexpected praise. Was-was Master Levi teasing him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I no sir, Master Levi, I only wish to please you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren bit his lip and cast his eyes down, unable to meet Levi's gaze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That definitely came out wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he mentally corrected that lie- he had actually said exactly what he meant. If only he could show Master Levi exactly how he wanted to please him...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had Eren been looking up he would have seen Levi's hilariously shocked expression. He schooled his features in an instant but his mind was pitching and roiling. Stuttering? Blushing? This definitely wasn't nerves like on that first night in the cellar. Yeager had been a model pledge for the last two weeks and had shown himself to be creative and bold. The kind of person who wouldn't back down from a fight. He had no reason to be nervous, unless...?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could this kid be...interested in him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that so, shitty brat? We'll see about that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi turned and ambled over to Peter, who had to hang in the dining hall until his squad's shift was over, and gripped his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Pete, your squad did well today. I want them serving upstairs at the mixer tomorrow night."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter inclined his head and smiled broadly at Levi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you Master Levi. I will make sure of it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi strode off and the squad gathered around Peter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey you guys did great today! I know you're tired but Master Levi himself complemented you all! We are having a mixer with Phi Nu tomorrow night and he has requested you as the VIP serving squad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connie leaned in, always the first to ask questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What does that mean, Brother P?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter smiled at his squad's informality. He was really starting to like these guys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When we have mixers at 59 Marley the squads each get assigned a post. The posts are set-up, security, main floor service and, VIP service. Set up isn't bad but that squad doesn't get into the mixer, even though they have to come back afterwards and assist with clean up. Security isn't as fun as it sounds- it's mostly tossing out drunk idiots and managing puking sorority girls. Main floor service has to run the bar and manage the beer pong, ice luge and flip cup tables. VIP service is stationed around the house where only residents and invited guests have access. Much less traffic and much easier clean up. AND it means I get VIP access too!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter got serious after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But listen guys, you have to behave. You can't embarrass me in front of the Upperclassmen!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Mixer With Phi Nu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Levi stood propped against the wall on the main floor of his house. Base resonated from the subwoofers and shook the dancefloor as drunk brothers wrapped themselves around members of Phi Nu, their sister sorority. He hated parties. His skin crawled at the filth that his pledges would have to scrub out of the house tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed away from the wall and continued his reconnaissance. So far he had been able to keep tabs on most of the Beta Kai's. Pledges were strictly prohibited from consuming alcohol this early in the process, so mixers were a prime opportunity to separate the wheat from the chaff. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Maybe he had actually succeeded in scaring the shit out of this round of brats. 2 weeks in and he still had 21 pledges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unwillingly, Levi's mind strayed to one brat in particular. Pledge Yeager. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eren</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Levi had to take a steadying breathe to even think his name. That boy was kryptonite to his calm, stoic demeanor. He had done his best to keep his distance from Peter's squad, trying in vain to get the kid out of his head. The distance he put between them only made him think about him more. He would lay awake at night fantasizing about turquoise eyes, cherry lips, chocolate brown hair, and that tantalizing blush. The kid blushed any time they made eye contact. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking maddening</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Levi hadn't had a good fuck in months and he was being pushed to his absolute limit. If he didn't get this pledge out of his system he would die of sexual frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he arrived for dining service yesterday morning he had been chafing to set eyes on the boy, talk to him and tease him. Things had started out well but something had gone wrong. The brat had retreated a respectful distance and practically blended into the wallpaper. Levi liked the idea that the brat was floating around somewhere upstairs close to his bedroom. Maybe even serving in his common area. The thought of some Phi Nu flirting with his beautiful brat had Levi turn for the stairs, nodding absently at Olly and his pledge squad, who were assigned to security, as they let him through the thin metal chain that served as the VIP barricade. He tried not to focus too hard on how ridiculously possessive he was being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi searched around the 2nd floor commons to no avail. Scowling, he retreated to the common area he shared with Erwin and Hannes. Erwin, Hannes, Moblit and Peter sat on the long sectional along with Annie, Krista, Zoe, and a couple of Phi Nu pledges. Jean, Marco, and Eren stood stoically around the edges of the room but they were no match for the newly minted Phi Nu's. Levi gritted his teeth as one of them brushed the full length of her body against Eren when she popped over to grab a drink from his tray. Eren flashed a brittle smile at the girl that didn't make it to his eyes and continued staring impassively at nothing, his body rigid. Levi had never seen him look so uncomfortable. Was the brat sick? The girl tried again, this time sliding a slender arm around Eren's neck and whispering something into his ear. Eren's gaze flashed up to Levi standing in the door way and heat flooded his cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That fucking blush! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi's temper snapped and he wrenched his gaze away from Eren. Stalking into the room, he grabbed a drink from Marco's tray and downed it in one gulp, feeling the alcohol burn it's way down his throat rather than tasting it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now that's the way to enter a room!" Erwin shouted, to the hilarity of the assembled nitwits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Levi, darling! Come sit with us!" Zoe hopped up from where she had been sitting next to Moblit and pushed Levi down into her seat, draping herself across him. He tried unsuccessfully to dislodge himself without being rude and cast an apologetic glance at Moblit. Poor Moblit had been suffering from an unrequited crush on Zoe for almost a year. Regardless of his attempts, she seemed to remain completely oblivious to him. Levi sighed in defeat and quirked a grin at the girl in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Zoe had been neighbors and best friends since high school. Spunky and endearing, she had infiltrated his loner's existence and become the annoying little sister he didn't know he needed, since he had three older sisters at home already. They had dated for about 5 minutes and had a horribly embarrassing attempt at sex together, before he had to admit to her (and himself) that he just wasn't interested in her...or any girl. After his confession, rather than turning on him she had embraced him and supported him. He could still remember every detail of their conversation. Zoe had sat staring off into the distance and then shook her head, her pony tail bobbing. When she looked at him again she had her Cheshire cat smile on her face, flung her arms around him and proudly declared herself his "hag for life." He had felt completely embarrassed and...completely accepted for the first time in his life. It was due in large part to her support that he had the courage to come out to his family. It was due to her family's support that he had had a place to go when his family kicked him out. Things were...somewhat...better with his parents now. He spoke to his mother and his older sisters regularly and nodded to his father twice a year on Thanksgiving and Christmas. He hadn't been "home" for more than 48 hours in the last 3 years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoe Hanji's friendship had changed his life. She was loud, messy, and downright obnoxious, his polar opposite in every way. She also knew him better than anyone in the world. She was a part of him. He knew it baffled his brothers that he put up with her quirky, annoying behavior, but he just shrugged it off and lived his life. For all her faults, Zoe Hanji was loyal, genuinely kind, and highly intelligent. He wished Moblit would would make a move already. The two of them would be a good match. Zoe's babbling cut through his reminisces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...we were trying to talk to your adorable little pledges but they are so...professional." she sniffed the word with disdain. "You definitely have some lookers this year...oh, where did he go?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi craned his neck to gaze at the spot Eren had been in when he entered the room to find the post empty, his drink tray abandoned on the window sill. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could he be hooking up with that grabby pledge? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi took a deep breath and swallowed a sigh of frustration, glancing around the room to see if the girl had also gone missing. He gave up when he realized that all their faces were interchangeable to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sullenly, Levi eyed his empty cup and quirked a brow at Marco who rushed forward and exchanged it for a full one. He needed to suppress the feelings that were clawing their way out of the pit of his stomach. Alcohol would help banish the image of his beautiful pledge mindlessly thrusting into a nubile pussy. He forced down his gag reflex and turned his attention to his alcohol and his friends. It was gonna be a long night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By 2am the common room was empty except for Levi, Zoe, Erwin and Annie who had been fused at the lips for at least 15 minutes. Moblit had given up and he and the others had scattered long ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi had had enough. He lifted his leg and savagely kicked Erwin in the side, careful not to hit Annie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For fuck's sake, get a room you two!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ow! Fuck you, midget!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before things could escalate, Annie slid off the couch and led Erwin by the hand toward his bedroom. Apparently she had the same idea. Before going inside, Erwin leaned against the door frame and glared drunkenly at his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know Levi, you need to get fucked already."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi lifted his empty cup in a mock salute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I couldn't agree more, shit stain."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the door slammed, Zoe stirred from where she had fallen asleep across Levi's legs, stood up and stretched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oi, when did I fall asleep? Sorry I've been such shitty company, L. I'm off. See you tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bent down to peck him on the cheek and walked slowly from the common room, tired but not too drunk to find the Phi Nu DD's downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi would have loved to just stay on the couch all night but the urge to pee had him lurching to his feet, weaving for the bathroom to relieve himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren popped his head into the common room and breathed a sigh of relief to finally find it empty. He had spent the last 2 hours in the attic, or as he and the other pledges had dubbed it, the Opium Den. The rooms upstairs were smaller, the space having been divided into 8 smaller rooms rather than the larger 3rd floor suites like the one Levi, Erwin and Hannes shared. The cozy common area was covered with pillows from wall to wall with the exception of 3 copper trays that held intricately beautiful Hookahs. The only qualification for living in the attic was apparently that you had to be a pot head. He and Armin must have emptied at least 1000 lbs of ash from those goddamn things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean and Marco had covered for him so he could go upstairs and he hadn't even given them an explanation. He could hardly explain that he couldn't stand watching his man-crush (who just so happened to be their pledgemaster) make out with his girlfriend all night. In exchange, he relieved them early and told them he would take care of the mess himself. A fair trade. After being upstairs, it wasn't even that bad; at least the air was breathable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren felt sick as he walked down the narrow hallway and heard thumping and moaning from one of bedrooms in the corridor. He tried to convince himself it was Erwin and not Levi but the bile rose in his throat all the same. He started gathering trash so he crouched behind the couch to pick up some empty cups and nearly jumped out of skin when he heard a toilet flush and a door creak open. Levi strolled into the room, none too steady on his feet, in the process of shrugging out of his black button down shirt. Eren froze as he watched Levi slide the shirt off his shoulders and drape it neatly on a nearby chair. He had never seen Levi with anything short of complete self possession, so seeing him sway drunkenly was beyond endearing. He wore a white sleeveless undershirt that clung to his body and tan corduroy pants. His belt was open with his fly only halfway zipped. He seemed to be muttering to himself. His voice was low and rough, but it sent a shiver of desire through Eren's body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah fucking pledges. Leaving this place like a shithole. You actually gonna clean or are you just gonna watch me all night, perverted brat?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren gasped in surprise, heat flooding his cheeks that he had been caught spying like a creepy stalker. Eren tried to rise to his feet but he had been crouching for too long and his leg had fallen asleep. He scrambled for a moment before his leg went out from under him and he fell flat on his face, scattering the collected trash all over the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I, oh god, I'm so sorry Master Levi I didn't think anyone was still here. I'll finish cleaning up quickly, you won't even know I'm here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi stepped over Eren and returned to his seat on the couch, running his fingers through his black hair to keep it out of his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is an interesting development</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Levi's mind swam and the familiar heat he felt pool in the pit of stomach whenever he saw Eren ignited to a slow burn. The kid had made it to his hands and knees and was doing his best to gather the trash back into the bag. He was so fucking adorable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And that ass! </span>
  </em>
  <span>This kid would be the death of him. Seeing him on the floor like that did strange things to Levi's body. His cock twitched in his pants aching for release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi's head lolled back against the couch cushions and he readjusted his erection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've been avoiding me, brat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren looked at Levi, his eyes showing his surprise. He thought Levi was close to passing out but he just sat on the couch, eyes half closed and fixed on Eren, rubbing his...WHAT THE FUCK?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I mean, I haven't been avoiding you, sir. I've just been doing my best to-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bullshit. Hah. I think you just don't like me. Is that it brat? Maybe I'm too scary for you? I'm told I'm not so bad once you get to know me..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice dropped to a seductive purr,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...do you want to get to know me, Eren? Fuck, I'm so horny."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren could barely control his breathing. To hear his name- not 'Yeager' or 'brat' but his actual name- said by Levi in that tone of voice caused a shiver of pure desire that shook his entire body. It took all his mental strength to take his eyes off the growing bulge in Levi's pants. He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Should I go find your, um, Zoe...sir?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck would I need her for? That shitty four eyes finally left me in peace. Stop changing the subject. Why have you been avoiding me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shuffled forward, still on his knees and rested his hand against the couch next to Levi's leg. He hung his head. He was so tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not avoiding you Master Levi and I do like you, well, that is I look up to you, sir. I- I do want to know you...better..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stared at his hands feeling tears sting the back of his throat. How had it come to this? His childish obsession with this man was ruining his chances with ARO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh, look up to me? That's good, I guess. But there is only one position I want you looking up at me from."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he spoke Levi cupped Eren's cheek and lifted his face until they were looking into each other's eyes. When the boy didn't pull away he more deliberately ran the pad of his thumb across Eren's bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmmmm. Such a lovely mouth. Can I taste you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren found it impossible to think or breath. Master Levi was caressing him, had just asked to kiss him! Was this a dream? Did he hit his head when he fell? His mind reeled with too many questions, too much confusion. Eren closed his eyes and surrendered. He nodded jerkily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi leaned forward and brushed his lips gently against Eren's, his tongue swiping lazily across Eren's bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren moaned and shifted closer, settling between Levi's legs and running his hands along Levi's thighs. The pressure of the kiss increased for a fraction of a second before Levi pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So sweet. Do you want to taste me, too?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren moaned again and nodded, wanting desperately to kiss Levi back. He was surprised when Levi pulled back further. With one hand on the back of Eren's head Levi pushed him down until the younger man was face to face with the bulge in his pants. His other hand was sliding his pants down allowing his aching cock to slide free of it's confinement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren's dismay rapidly turned to anticipation when he realized what Levi expected of him. His mouth watered at the sight of Levi's cock, it's smooth, creamy perfection so like the rest of him. And fucking huge. He wondered dully if this was some kind of test. Was he actually going to suck Levi's dick in the middle of a common room with a party thumping two floors down and revelers wandering aimlessly through the house? The question was answered for him when Levi cupped his chin with his free hand and guided Eren's mouth around his cock. His other hand tangled in Eren's hair and pressed him forward, harder than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's see how well you want to get to know me, hmmm?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a little effort he could have broken away but the moment lips touched flesh Eren's reason shattered. He WANTED this. He wanted to take Levi inside him. To taste him, to surround him. He wanted to give him pleasure. Even if it was just some crazy, drunken one night stand. He NEEDED this. Eren leaned forward and moaned around Levi's dick, his hands wrapping around Levi's jerking hips. He started to move, taking Levi's cock inch by inch, thanking his lucky stars he didn't have a gag reflex. There would be no way to take all of Levi without deep throating so Eren had to work up to it. He bobbed up and down licking and sucking. He could feel his own erection filling as he tasted Levi's salty skin and listened to his panting moans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hah, Haah, annngh. Look...ng...at me...Eren. I want to see that...mmm...pretty face."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren looked up at Levi over his cock, doing his best not to interrupt his rhythm. When the two made eye contact he felt Levi get impossibly thicker. Eren's eyes watered and saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth as he did his best to relax his jaw. Eren completely surrendered himself to the moment. Levi's gaze was languid and filled with heat. The sight made Eren suck harder, drawing more of Levi into his mouth and down the back of his throat while he swirled his tongue along the bottom of the shaft. Levi grunted his pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"FUCK! Haah, haah, where did you...haaaah... "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere in the corner of his mind, Eren was dimly aware of a small commotion near the entrance to the suite but he was too focused now to break his rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry Levi I got halfway out and realized I forgot...my...uh...uh..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoe stood at the entrance to the common room and pulled the door shut behind her. A blush set her cheeks on fire and her mind, which usually gushed with ideas, went completely and utterly blank. Levi sat on the couch where they had been hanging out 20 minutes ago staring into the eyes of a kneeling pledge who was sucking his cock like a starving man at Christmas dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi didn't even glance in her direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take...what you...came for...hah...and get lost...ngh... four eyes..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoe smiled to herself and, grabbing her jacket, backed out of the room, locking the common room door from the inside before clicking it shut. Only Levi could manage not to lose his cool and hurl an insult in a situation like that. She shook her head to dislodge her inner fujoshi. So Levi did have his eye on that good-looking boy. She would get all the details eventually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren realized that he was most likely just caught in the act of giving a guy head in front of said guy's girlfriend. When Levi barely reacted to the intrusion it stoked the fire of forbidden passion inside Eren, causing his previously semi hard erection to spring fully to life. Whatever Zoe was to Levi, he wanted Eren tonight and didn't care if she knew it. He took Levi to the hilt and swallowed, causing his throat to contact and squeeze around the head of Levi's cock, fully focused on not suffocating. Levi gasped and moaned a string of incoherent curses and gripped Eren's hair hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied with his performance, Eren eased back slightly and regained his pacing. He held on to the root of Levi's cock with one hand and with the other reached down into his pants to palm his own erection, stroking it to the rhythm of Levi's bucking hips. He was painfully hard now, feeding off of the rising tension he felt in Levi's body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aaah Eren, fuck...im gonna come...hah..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi tried to push Eren back and felt around the couch frantically for something to cum into. Eren was having none of it. When he felt Levi start to convulse he surged forward and deep throated again, greedily swallowing every drop Levi gave him. The look of abandon on Levi's face as he orgasmed was so erotic it pushed Eren over the edge and he came hard, completely spoiling the inside of his boxers. As Eren came, his own muffled groan of pleasure hummed deep in his throat, drawing out Levi's orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren reluctantly slid off of Levi's dick, licking the tip for good measure and snuggled his cheek against the silky shaft as he waited for their breathing to slowly returned to normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi relaxed back onto the couch pillows, his drunkenness and the release of his pent up sexual frustration finally catching up to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, brat. You are some pervert, aren't you? Where the hell did you...never mind, I don't want to know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words were harsh but Eren smiled. Levi's tone was light and he ruffled Eren's hair as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi gently dislodged Eren from his lap and tucked himself back into his pants. Yawning, he kicked his shoes off and stretched out on the couch, rolling over onto his stomach. He reached his arm out and drew Eren close to him, laying a gentle kiss on his forehead before pushing him back. Levi's eyes were already closing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So good, thanks. Oh, and Yeager, clean this shit hole up before you go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within moments Levi's breathing evened out and he was dead to the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren sat on the floor staring in bewilderment at Levi's recumbent form. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Thanks, don't forget to clean up'</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Eren gave himself a mental shake. Had he been expecting romance?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shifted his sweats uncomfortably as he felt cum slide down the inside of his leg. All he wanted to do was shower and go to bed but it was nearly 3 in the morning and he couldn't leave without cleaning up the common room unless he wanted to get his whole squad punished. Eren set about his task determined to move as quickly as possible. His mind raced over the events of the last 45 minutes and tried to make sense of them. Everything had happened so quickly, but obviously nothing had changed. He was still a lowly freshman pledge and Levi was his PledgeMaster. But Levi wanted him! Or maybe he had only gotten into a fight with his girlfriend and needed to get off any way he could? Eren blanched when he thought of Zoe and the fact that she had seen him blowing Levi. From her angle by the door, directly behind him she had the perfect view of the name emblazoned on the back of his sweatshirt. Zoe was a Phi Nu, which meant the news of this...situation could be all over the fraternity by tomorrow afternoon. He would get cut for sure! And what about Levi? Would he be disciplined by the board for sexual harassment? Eren frowned, trying to puzzle out who had harassed whom since Levi was clearly inebriated. Would he be accused of rape?!?! Eren cursed his own stupidly for getting drawn into...whatever this was. He worked for a few moments commanding mental silence from himself but his mind refused to cooperate. After his horror calmed down he tried to regret what had transpired but he just couldn't. He had wanted it and it had been amazing. Feeling Levi's heat, smelling his scent, swallowing his essence. He could have lied to himself, would definitely have to lie to others, but he knew he would do it again in a heartbeat. Eren sighed miserably. He really was pathetic. A pathetic, obsessive, creepy, boyfriend stealing, cock rapist. Eren paused, chuckling. Okay, that was too far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By this point Eren was behind the couch again gathering the last of the trash. Levi shifted and Eren gazed down at him, his attention caught by a tattoo on the back on Levi's neck. The tattoo stretched from the base of his neck to the bottom of his fade. Covering his nape. Two wings, interlaced at the center, one grey, one white with "feathers" made of knife blades rested on a Medieval shield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stared, entranced by the image. Not only could he not imagine someone who valued cleanliness to the extent Levi did sitting in a tattoo parlour, he just didn't seem like the type to have body art. Eren leaned over and looked at the image more closely. The detail was incredible. He had never seen anything like it before but he had a creepy, skittering sense of deja vu that crept across his whole body. Maybe he had seen it somewhere before...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to ask Levi about it and filed it away in the back of his mind as something to bring up if he ever had the opportunity to speak intimately with Levi again. If he hadn't literally blown his chances at joining ARO. If Levi would ever even speak to him again. Eren sighed again. It was highly likely that when Levi slept off his hangover he wouldn't even remember what happened here tonight, let alone acknowledge it. If he did, Levi would probably sooner revile him than have a deep conversation about his ink. Eren threw out the rest of the trash and left a water bottle and pack of Aspirin from his pledge pack on the floor next to couch where Levi could easily find it when he woke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shut the lights and closed the door softly, glancing back to gaze one more time at the sleeping man. Eren's heart lurched. Who was he kidding? Everything had changed. Now that he had tasted Levi, had seen him this way, he knew he would never have enough. Eren had never been in love, but he felt oddly certain that this was the way it was supposed to feel. For now, he would savor this night, unattached as it was from any expectation or regret. By the time Eren got outside and caught Reiner and Bert getting into a car headed for campus the spring in his step had returned for the first time in weeks.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Pestilence Of Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter and others contain language that could be considered offensive. It was written this way because microaggressions and fetishization are a part of life for anyone who doesn't walk in line. My lovely cinnamon rolls walk tall, they will be okay.<br/>Thanks for sticking with me...things are getting steamy...<br/>♡DiLo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Titans! Titans! TITANS!" The crowd surged to their feet as the Paradis University Titans brought home another victory for their undefeated basketball team. Levi rolled his eyes at the excitement. The games weren't even exciting anymore, they were straight up massacres. He wouldn't even have to go to these stupid games if ARO didn't have members on the team. He needed to be a good example for his pledges, after all. Erwin crowded him as they made their way out of the stands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Midget. How long are you gonna hold out on me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's pledge name didn't bother him much; at 5'9" he had been the shortest pledge that semester and the name just stuck. At this point in time Erwin was one of the only brothers who dared tease him about his height and although he didn't care one way or another he usually made a show of his annoyance. He shrugged Erwin's arm off and kept walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you talking about, Eyebrows?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin gave him a pained stare,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Its been 4 days since the Phi Nu mixer and the identity of your hook-up remains a mystery."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I deny any existence of a hook-up-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bullshit! That room smelled like sex in the morning and you haven't been in such a good mood in 2 years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe walked up between the two guys from behind, draping her arms around their necks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey boys!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi slipped out from under her arm and picked up his pace, a slight blush tinging his cheeks. Erwin, fucking giant that he was, kept up easily, looking back and forth incredulously between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no way! Don't tell me you finally put this freak out of her misery?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe sniffed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, I can't even straighten my hair, let alone this guy! Besides, I have to admit (just this once) that he might be prettier than me..." Zoe clapped her hand over her mouth at what she let slip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin was scandalized,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? You told HER? Why does she get to know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm sure he would have rather I didn't know, but I did walk in on them..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it was Levi's turn to look scandalized. He rounded on Zoe and pinned her with a glare that could have broken glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut-it Hanji."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe turned white and clapped her hand over her mouth again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shutting it! Sorry Levi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! Definitely do NOT shut it Hanji!! Details....."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin plied Zoe with questions to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi turned and continued walking, doing his best to put some distance between himself and the pestilence that was his friends. His mind went back to the morning after the encounter. When he had first awakened in a hungover haze he had managed to convince himself it was all a drunken fantasy. Flashbulb memories of Eren between his legs, those wide cerulean eyes looking up at him, and the soft, hot, sweetness of that pretty mouth swirled on a continuous repeat just out of reach of his conscious memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first clue it had all actually happened was the water bottle and Aspirin he found next to the couch. Just like his lovely brat to worry about him having a headache in the morning. Eren was just so...nice. Levi sighed. When exactly had he started thinking of Eren as 'his'?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The definitive proof had come in the form of Zoe practically tackling him on the way to class Monday morning and describing everything she witnessed in embarrassingly effusive detail. He had sworn her to the maximum level of secrecy she was capable of granting. She had agreed with shockingly little persuasion for the sake of protecting Eren. She had also assured him about 100 billion times that she "Shipped" them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever the hell THAT meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had met with the pledges twice that week and everything was business as usual. For the moment, he was fine with that. This wolf had plenty of time to claim his lamb, and he had a good idea of exactly when to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conny tottered through the open door and fell, sprawling across Armin's bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whhhhhhoooooaaaaa! How the hell do girls wear these things?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conny whined, referring to the glittery kitten heel dangling from his right foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow ow OW!" Armin sat at his desk wearing a long suffering expression as Sasha tied his shoulder length blonde hair into identical pigtails with pink ribbons that matched his knee length sundress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa looked up from applying Eren's cat-eye makeup and snorted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because we where them so often...NOT! Where did you even get those? They look like a cross between a thrift store find and the bargain bin at a porn-shop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I borrowed them from Sasha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha whirled around indignantly, her cheeks flaming red, taking half of Armin's hair with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have never been in a porn store in my life!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OUUUUUUUUCH!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren fiddled incessantly with the navy blue pleated skirt that barely covered his thighs, doing his best to keep his head still. Tonight was the Friday of Halloween weekend and the brothers of ARO had voted for this year's pledge theme to be "gender-bend." Of course, instead of being able to hide at the Shadow House, the pledges were commanded to spend the entire night downtown at the bars that would be frequented by literally the entire student body. After 5 weeks of pledging, Eren had come to realize that being able to join a Fraternity rested on ones ability to complete intricate tasks, function on three hours of sleep per night, and utterly humiliate yourself for the amusement of others. He mentally shrugged. Most of the remaining 18 pledges had accepted the task with equanimity. Almost everyone knew they were ARO pledges by now, which took the sting out of the more embarrassing acts they had to perform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, take a look."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa stepped back, satisfied and handed Eren her hand-mirror. He stared in wonder at the smooth lines that outlined his blue eyes making them pop and the dusting of sparkly navy eye shadow above them. Mikasa had outdone herself, feathering his cheeks with sparkly bronzer and giving his lips a faint but lustrous pink glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're amazing Mikki!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa blushed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I had quite a bit to work with. I never realized how...pretty...you are Eren."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you say..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Eren continued to get dressed, his mind, fixated on being called pretty, continually went back to the last time he was called pretty...right before he sucked Levi's cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would Levi think he looked 'pretty' tonight?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inspected himself in the full length mirror the girls had dragged over from their room. He wore a crisp white button down shirt (that Mikasa had insisted he tie at his midriff) with a navy blue bow tied in a sailor's knot around the collar. The skirt he borrowed had been morphed into a "mini" because of how tall he was. The look was completed by white ankle socks and black mary-janes he had picked up at the local Salvation Army for 3 dollars. With his hair gelled down and swept across his forehead and his eyes popping off his face he looked like the very image of an Anime schoolgirl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe if he was cut from ARO he would pledge Phi Nu next semester...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi, you're beautiful Sailor Saturn, enough primping! We're gonna be late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Jean who had spoken from just outside their door. He and Marco stood shoulder to shoulder with matching green and purple Maxi dresses over their bare muscular torsos and the definition of hideous drag makeup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy hell!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conny, Armin, and Eren fairly collapsed in fits of laughter. Mikasa pulled the guys into the room and tried vainly to fix the worst of the disaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco huffed petulantly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess the secret to being a convincing girl is to be like one of you prepubescent homos."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laughter in the room petered out and the atmosphere tensed. Eren studied his mary-janes. Armin stood up and rounded on Marco, his pony tails bouncing in righteous indignation. His hands were balled into fists at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what's wrong with that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco was bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? What did I say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stepped in before it turned into a fistfight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Armin, it's alright, leave it be. He doesn't know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean and Marco exchanged glances as their confusion slowly lifted. Marco had the grace to look embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah jeez, I'm sorry guys. So wait, are you guys like, um, together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, and it's just me, and its fine. Armin is just used to defending me. I've told him he doesn't have to, though. Comments like that dont bother me anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conny was still completely bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, what the hell am I missing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean, a natural leader, stepped in to clear up the confusion. Smacking Marco on the shoulder as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren is gay and Marco is a homophobic idiot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not! I really am sorry Eren. I seriously have no problem with, um, guy on guy stuff...like, love who you love, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean stepped forward and gripped Eren's shoulder in an uncharacteristic show of solidarity,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, you're an awesome person and you should never have to be "fine" with comments like that. You have a squad now and we've got your back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa snorted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you guys have the wrong idea. Armin usually steps in first to <em>avoid</em> bloodshed. The last guy who called Eren a 'homo' got a bloody nose and 3 broken ribs to show for it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guys surveyed Eren with a new appreciation. He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? I'm scrappy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room once again filled with laughter and everyone took their phones out to start selfie-documenting what would turn out to be a very memorable evening.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Titan Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>R-18 Smut Warning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Levi sat by the bar that overlooked the dancefloor at Titan Zone, easily able to pick his brothers out of the crowd. The pledges were slightly more difficult to spot dressed in drag than the brothers were in their GI Joe-themed uniforms. Levi felt that the theme this year was almost too easy for him, since he already wore his ROTC uniform on a regular basis. He had settled on his fatigue pants, undershirt, and dogtags, feeling that using his actual uniform as a Halloween costume was mildly insulting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was glad for the noise and the crush surrounding him at the crowded bar when the remaining five members of Peter's squad finally made their appearance. It was worth the wait. Jean, Conny, and Marco looked like rejects from RuPaul's Drag Race and Armin looked like a powerpuff girl. But they were not who arrested his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stood between and a little behind his friends, looking for all the world like a walking school girl fantasy. Unlike his pledge brother's obvious painted on appearances, Eren's makeup had a subtle, understated quality that enhanced his already striking natural beauty. His face glowed, his natural tan enhanced by some shimmery powder that covered his cheek bones. His turquoise eyes were dramatically winged with chocolate brown liner that perfectly matched his hair color and his lips were tinted a delicate, luminescent coral pink. Eren twisted to the side to hand something to one of his friends and the motion drew Levi's attention to his bare midriff. He was't muscular, but his body was lean and toned and as tanned as his face. Levi shook his head, feeling the familiar slow burn ignite in the pit of his stomach. As cute and sexy as Eren was in his normal clothes, he was equally alluring dressed as a woman. He'd be damned if half the men at the bar tonight didn't end up questioning their sexuality just a tiny bit. Levi smiled. Nobody else's reaction to his lovely brat mattered, he would hold Eren in his arms tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren cut through the pulsing throng on the dance floor, having to peel more than one writhing partier off his body before he finally gained the wall. The music was decent for a Sports Bar and he enjoyed dancing, but the longer he went without seeing the object of his obsession felt like wasted time. He slipped his pledge pack off his back leaned against the wall, appreciating the coolness of the cinderblocks on his sweaty skin after the suffocating heat of the dance floor. Absentmindedly, Eren checked Instagram for the hundreth time. He knew Levi was out tonight, in costume. He had even been tagged in some pictures by some of the pledges in Eld's squad in a room that looked suspiciously like the one he was in, but he had been here for almost an hour and hadn't caught sight of him once. Where is he? Eren sighed and tucked his phone back into the holder that was strapped around his thigh (what he wouldn't give for a pants pocket right now!) and tried to ignore the chafing as he headed off to find a bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi circled the room, advancing on Eren. He had forced himself to wait almost an hour, giving Eren time to show his face all over the bar. His resolve to keep things private was nearly shattered when he saw Eren on the dance floor. So the brat could dance. Dance well. And Levi wasn't the only one who noticed. He wondered wryly what all the drunken thots would think if they knew the guy they were pursuing was practically a black belt at sucking dick. Levi considered that Eren might actually be Bisexual when he saw him grinding with some girls, but dismissed it easily. You only gave blowjobs like that if you loved dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's face broke into a predatory smirk when he realized Eren was headed for the bathroom. So getting him alone will be easy, then. Titan Zone was a relic, designed when restaurants still had single use bathrooms. A renovation was done several years ago adding a bigger dancefloor and more industrial bathrooms, but as luck would have it, Eren was on the wrong side of the crowded club. Levi waited outside the door until he heard the toilet flush and then slipped into the bathroom, flipping the 'out of order' sign before softly closing the door and snicking the lock shut behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked up from washing his hands straight into Levi's slate-grey eyes and blinked, half expecting the apparition to dematerialize. Eren spoke first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Its you..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were you hoping it would be someone else?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emboldened by Levi's heated stare and the shot of tequila he had taken earlier in the night, Eren turned slowly, tired of looking at a dim reflection when the real thing was right behind him. Eren tipped his head back slightly and peered at Levi through his mascara'd lashes, in what he hoped was the approximation of a seductive glance. He toyed with the edges of the Navy blue bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's stomach clenched with desire. There was just so much of Levi to take in. His white wife beater clung to his body like a second skin leaving nothing to the imagination. His broad chest and wide shoulders were dewy with sweat and his biceps rippled in bulging perfection that made Eren's mouth water. His hard 8 pack was visibly defined under the thin white fabric. Eren's eyes wandered lower and he licked his lips reflexively remembering the huge cock that lay hidden under the fatigues. He wanted to taste it again, to choke on it while Levi fucked his mouth and poured hot semen down his throat. He couldn't tear his eyes away. His voice came out in a seductive purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually no. I've been looking for you all night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thrill of heat shot through Levi's body as he stood watching himself get eye fucked by his thirsty pledge. Eren was normally so ignorant of his sexiness that when he was actually feeling it, it was devastating. Levi's tolerance for the physical space between them evaporated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren gasped as Levi closed the space between them and covered Eren's mouth with his own. Their arms twined violently around each other touching, gripping, tangling in clothes and hair as they licked, sucked, tasted each others mouths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi broke the kiss to trail a line of kisses down Eren's throat and whisper to him in a breathy growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look incredible. So fucking erotic. I'm not usually into this sort of thing...but it's really working for me tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did it for you. Always for you...mmmmmm"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi slid his hand up along Eren's exposed thigh looping his fingers through the thigh harness and hitched Eren's leg around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This for example, such easy access."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi took his hand away for a moment and plunged several fingers into Eren's mouth to stroke his tongue. Eren's eyes opened in surprise, but he recovered quickly and sucked and nibbled on Levi fingers. Grunting his approval, Levi slid his hand back down Eren's body, pulled aside his boxer briefs and slowly pressed one slippery finger into Eren's entrance, thrusting experimentally. The reaction was immediate. Eren writhed and moaned, pressing himself against Levi's body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahhh! Ahhhh! Lev...deeper..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amazing. It's sucking me in..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi grit his teeth and pushed another finger inside, gently swirling, widening Eren's quivering passage. Levi ground his body against Eren, quickly losing himself in a lustful frenzy. His cock ached for the warmth around his fingers. With both fingers inside, Levi curled his hand and brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves that pressed against Eren's prostate, causing the younger man to gasp and moan and tear at Levi's shirt, incoherent with pleasure. The sight was too much. Levi stopped moving and rested his other hand against Eren's cheek. Passionate slate colored eyes smoldered into wide, glazed, turquoise ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I could hold out, honey, but I can't. Will you let me go inside you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here? N-now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren didn't miss a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you inside me. Please, Master Levi. Please, now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pulled him close for one more crushing open-mouthed kiss before flipping him around and bending him over the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look in the mirror, honey, I want to see your eyes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren watched Levi in the mirror as he grabbed Eren's pledge pack and dug out a condom and travel sized bottle of lube, absentmindedly grateful that he kept the pack with him at all times. He heard the zip and rustle of Levi's cock coming free of his pants and watched as the older man stretched the condom over his length and prepared it with an ample amount of lube. Levi positioned himself at Eren's entrance and pushed inside, holding him steady by gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. They made eye contact in the mirror. Levi grunted, barely controlling his breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to shake those hips for me like you did on the dancefloor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren moaned as Levi entered him, slowly, letting him acclimate to his size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-you were...nng...w-watching me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I was watching you. I haven't been able to take me eyes off you all night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren groaned as Levi started to move, pulling out slightly before inching deeper and deeper inside with every gentle thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-someone might...hah ahhh...come..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are the only ones who will be cumming in this room tonight, honey. I'm the only one you need to think of now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi left one hand wrapped around Eren's slender hip and snaked his other around to palm Eren's rock hard erection and stroke him. He picked up the pace, thrusting harder now, entering to the hilt when he saw Eren's eyes roll back in his head, and start pushing his ass backward, mindless from the pleasure. God, this kid is so fucking sexy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahhhhh...hah....haah...deeper...more...right there..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren rolled his hips back and forth, swaying to the music they could hear pumping through the walls. It was all too much. Levi hadn't felt this turned on in literally years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm, I'm going to come if you keep doing that honey...ahh...fuck...nngg...cu-cumming..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi leaned forward, thrusting in deep as he lost control inside Eren's tight passage, feeling jolt after jolt as he emptied himself into the condom. He was dimly aware that Eren was also coming, his hot semen pouring into Levi's hand, making a mess of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi leaned down across Eren's back, resting his face against the base of his neck, enjoying the musky scent of sweat, sex, and hair products. He could feel Eren's body trembling beneath him. When the harsh breathing in the room quieted, Levi swiped his tongue across the nape of Eren's neck. He felt the younger man's hum of pleasure through his skin. He spoke first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, everything about you is amazing, honey. So hot and tight. So sweet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren felt like he was floating in an ocean of praise. Hearing those words spoken by Levi in his rumbling, soothing cadence was completely overwhelming. God, how he wanted this man! How he craved his approval, his body, his...everything. He moaned, his body clenching around Levi's now semi hardness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy, baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi winced and reluctantly pulled out, gratified by Eren's meu of protest. He wet some paper towels and carefully cleaned Eren's sensitive flesh before discarding the condom and tucking himself back into his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you walk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren pressed up with arms and tested his shaking legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I don't know. You're so big..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stopped what he was doing and turned Eren around, lifting him effortlessly and perching him on the sink. He stood between Eren's legs wrapping his arms possessively around him, supporting him. Their faces were so close Eren could have leaned forward and nipped at Levi's lips. He did just that. Levi hummed and nuzzled Eren's cheek with his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you say things like that, I'm not going to be able to let you go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren wrapped himself more firmly around Levi, his long arms and legs encircling the other man's neck and waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then don't. Take me home and fill me again, Master Levi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi groaned and kissed Eren softly on the lips before pulling back and drawing a ragged breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't tonight, honey. Oh god, how I want to, though. So much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each phrase was interspersed with a gentle kiss to either Eren's lips or his smooth jaw line. Eren pouted adorably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you seeing...Zoe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi abruptly pulled back, looking at Eren with a confused, searching gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You keep bringing her up when we are together like this. What's with that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren cast his eyes down to Levi's chin. His voice was small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well...you know...she's your..gi.&lt;mumble&gt;"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My, WHAT?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your...girlfriend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi leaned back further this time and laughed. It was probably the first time Eren had seen him really laugh. He was captivated. With their bodies pressed together at so many points, the vibrations did strange things to Eren's body. Levi chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In case you haven't noticed, brat, I am very, very gay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's eyes turned thoughtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess you could say she WAS my girlfriend, holding that title in perpetuity since she is the one and only woman I have ever dated. We were 16 at the time though, so I'm not sure it really counts. Besides, do you think so little of me that I could be with someone else and be doing these things with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's eyes flared wide, his voice thick with remorse. His heart pounded with this new information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-what? No! Of course not, I'm so sorry, I just thought that..." Eren hung his head, "I don't know what I thought. You look so close..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi lifted Eren's chin with his fingertips, gave him the small half smile that Eren was starting to think of as his own, and lightly ruffled his hair. Sweat and sex had undone its careful styling long ago. Eren couldn't have cared less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, honey, I'm just messing with you. You make it so easy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something fell into place inside Eren and he rested his cheek against Levi's shoulder, sighing contentedly, wishing he could freeze this moment and exist in it forever (oblivious to the fact that he was half perched on the sink of a skeevy sports bar bathroom that had just been defiled by his semen). Being in Levi's arms like this, the two of them wrapped around each other felt so...right. Like they had been that way for a thousand lifetimes... Levi spoke into the comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do realize that you belong to me now, brat. And I have no intention of sharing you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed, his gut clenching at Levi's possessiveness. He supposed it should have made him feel uncomfortable, but he only felt bone deep satisfaction. Levi continued answering Eren's earlier question while running the pad of his thumb against Eren's soft lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have ROTC lab one weekend each month. Since Paradis isn't a military campus I have to go to one nearby. I'll be back in time for the formal meeting on Sunday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren closed his eyes and drifted, basking in the warmth of this newfound intimacy. He let one of his hands drift up to Levi's arm and brush a light fondling caress down his bicep. He loved feeling the strength there. Levi reluctantly stepped back, dislodging his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, you should get some rest over the weekend. Now that Beta Kai is halfway through the pledge process, I can stop going easy you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT?!?!"</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed le slutty bathroom sex as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is hands down one of my favorite His Promise chapters. Extra points if you know which college town sports bar Titan Zone is modelled after 😉.<br/>♡DiLo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stone AROheads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have never seen or heard of any Fraternity or Sorority killing animals during the pledge process. This is just badass fiction.<br/>♡DiLo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The pledges trudged through the woods, crisp October air whispering through the trees and sending leaves dancing through the cold night. Peter's squad walked together loosely, Eren taking the lead as usual, alert for their destination. The only instructions they had been given were a starting point and direction. They would know it when they got there. Conny wandered up next to Armin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey genius, any Intel on what they have in store tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin pushed his glasses up his face and brushed his hair to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your guess is as good as mine Con. But I think we're about to find out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren had spied the light through the trees first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys, I think we found it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In twos and threes the pledges stepped from the tree line into a clearing. A wooden shack stood in the center of the clearing, with what looked like 4 medieval targets lined up in a row to one side. Spotlights had been wrapped around the trees at regular intervals, bathing the clearing in a harsh orange glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the cabin creaked and out stepped Master Levi followed by the 4 RA's. Each had leather braces strapped to their arms from the wrist to the elbow, covering the forearm, and carried a wooden bow and arrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sight of the Master, the pledges immediately snapped to attention in their line-up and shouted their greeting in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good evening Master Levi, Beta Sigma! You are looking well tonight, sir! The weather is cold and clear with no chance of rain. Our will is to serve. How high do you need us to jump, sir?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded his approval and ambled toward the target area stopping about 20 yards away and glancing behind him at the unmoving pledges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eld stepped forward and shouted loudly enough to make the pledges flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Follow your Master, pigs!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pledges immediately moved to regroup behind Levi, who had turned to face them once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An ARO brother is not Elite in reputation alone. He has training, skills, and discipline that other men do not. One of the skills you will acquire in this process is mastery over basic archery. If you fail to acquire this skill, you will not cross into this organization so pay attention. Brothers!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a smattering of "no ways!" And "what the hells" from the gathered crowd of pledges. At Levi's sharp command, Eld, Olly, Peter, and Gunn stepped forward each facing one of the targets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Knock!"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Each one set an arrow in his bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draw!"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Four arms brought four arrows back in a smooth steady motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loose!"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Four arrows whizzed through the air with deadly accuracy, each slamming home at different points within the center ring of a target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A murmur of approval trickled through the pledges. It ceased when Levi turned to look at them. The RA's trotted down the field to retrieve their arrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Due to safety regulations, you will be training with stone tipped arrows rather than steel ones, that can slice your hand in half if mishandled. Do not let that make you complacent. They are still very dangerous. If you fuck around during this training you could maim or kill yourself or a comrade. So don't fuck around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked through the crowd, making eye contact with each pledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mastery of this skill with be determined by your ability to hit the target with reasonable accuracy, regardless of mitigating circumstances or distractions. Coconut!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin flinched and stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Master, sir?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Choose a target."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh...um..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Allow me to clarify. Choose a target and stand in front of it. Now, pledge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin gulped and exchanged a nervous glance with Eren. He jogged slowly to the center right target. Peter met him halfway down the field and tossed him a shiny red apple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put this on your head Armin. And don't move."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noises of shock and disbelief echoed through the crowd. Eren, who had been intent on the scene with growing excitement shifted from foot to foot nervously. Master Levi was the only Brother who still had a bow. If it was anyone but him aiming at his best friend he would have found a way to stop the insanity...but this was Master Levi. He wouldn't put a pledge in danger...would he? Uncertainty kept Eren from crying out but he clenched his fists and bit down on his lip hard enough to break the skin. Eren made eye contact with Jean whose brow was furrowed and whose eyes mirrored his expression of uncertainty. The tension radiating off their squad could be cut with a knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin stood in front of the target and placed the apple on his golden head with shaking fingers. The situation was surreal but his fear was very real, gnawing at him like a living thing. He was not brave. He squeezed his eyes shut and his mind went to Eren. Eren would stare the arrow down. He opened his eyes and held his body rigid, his breath steaming out from between clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way he's going to do this"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It has to be a joke"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's insane"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut your mouths, pigs!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi strode up the center of the field and knocked his arrow. Before he drew, he cast a languid glance over his shoulder at the faces of his pledges, all identical masks of horror. When his gaze slid past Eren he could see the concentration on his face and the barely leashed fury that his willpower was keeping in check from trying to put an end to the exhibition. Levi quirked a smile and winked at Eren. The brat had discipline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spared the briefest glance for the practice field and with a fluid motion, aimed his bow at the sky and loosed his arrow. No one on the field moved or breathed for the 2 seconds it took for the arrow to whistle through the air and slam directly into a large bird that had been flying across the top of the clearing. The pledges and RA's alike watched the bird fall to the ground with a sickening thud, their eyes and mouths wide with awe. Without warning, Levi whirled and in one graceful motion drew a second arrow from the quiver on his back and loosed it down the field at Armin- who stood straight and confident now, smiling in the face of death- completely at ease after Levi's exhibition of skill. The arrow found it's mark and sliced through the center of the apple, exploding the lower half and leaving the upper part dangling from the arrow shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group erupted, babbling excitedly. Armin walked forward, reaching his hand up to his head. He could feel applesauce dripping down the side of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi handed his bow to Eld and met Armin in the middle of the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you holding up, pledge Arlert?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin grinned broadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well, Master, sir. Thank you for putting me at ease."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are stronger than you look Pledge Arlert. I chose well. Now go console your squad, I think they might have been worried for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We all have full trust in you, Master Levi. I am sure they are just jealous they couldn't be the center of attention."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi ruffled Armin's hair and sent him trotting ahead across the field to join his brothers. Once the chaos had died down Levi pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket and fastidiously cleaned the apple from his fingers as he addressed the group again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your equipment is stored in the shack. Your RA's will spend the rest of the night assigning you your materials and giving you basic instruction. Beyond that, you will be on your own. This area will be open for practice between 10pm and 4am daily until your pledge assessments, use it wisely and safely. Equipment may not leave this area. Allusion to this base on campus or what we do here is strictly prohibited. Get to work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pledges excitedly broke off into their squads and headed toward the shack to begin their instruction. Levi walked up and down the field checking progress and making small corrections to arm positions and stances. When he reached Peter's squad, Eren stood apart practicing his draw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi approached, assessing Eren with a critical eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't lock your elbow when you draw if you want full control over the arrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi ran his fingers from Eren's wrist to his tight elbow. His body blocked the action from the rest of the field; to anyone glancing up, it would just look like he was offering advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren let out a shaky breath and shrank from Levi's caress, his body going rigid. He hadn't spoken to Levi since they hooked up at Titan zone. Trying to sort through that encounter on top of the daily roller coaster of emotions that was the pledge process had left Eren rattled and confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have something to say, pledge Yeager?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren had a million things to say. He settled on the most recent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why...why Armin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't always be the favorite, Eren. Besides, as confident as I am in my skills, I'm not sure I could fire an arrow at that pretty face of yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren felt his cheeks heat and stifled the urge to turn around. He raised his bow again and continued to practice his stance. He spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I meant...it seemed like you were...testing me. To see if I would run to him...like a lover..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi grinned darkly and stepped closer, pressing himself against Eren's body. His arm curved around the younger man's hips and slid down to cup his crotch. His voice was a seductive purr at Eren's ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are always next to each other. Heads bent, whispering like lovers. I might be petty enough to get jealous...don't forget that you belong to me, Eren. Don't ever forget that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's voice sent a tremor racing through the younger man's body. Every word was punctuated by a gentle squeeze or caress to Eren's crotch. Heat pooled in his groin and his cock twitched under Levi's fingers. He bit down on his lip to keep from moaning aloud. Levi's body was hard and radiating heat behind him. When he responded, his voice was a breathy moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't forget, Master."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Levi's turn to shiver. He let out a low growl and gripped Eren tighter. Hissing between clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus fuck Yeager, what are you doing to me? Come to my room after training so I can fuck your pretty asshole long and slow. I'm gonna take my time and show you exactly who your master is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren felt himself break and melt at Levi's dark promise. Days had passed but Eren's body still remembered the feel of Levi's cock thrusting in and out of him and his strong arms gripping him, sheltering him, effortlessly lifting him. Without conscious thought his breathing accelerated and he leaned back against Levi, marveling at how perfectly they fit together. They put puzzle pieces to shame. Levi spoke again, amusement coloring his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tch. No self control."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped back, breaking the physical contact, but both men still felt connected, like hundreds of invisible rubber bands were fighting the separation, desperate to snap them back together. Eren lowered his bow and turned to face Levi, letting out a long shuddering breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But seriously, you had to shoot an arrow at him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi shrugged his shoulder, his amusement evident in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm an imperfect person. Now you know where I stand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi turned when he heard footsteps approaching. Peter halted a respectful distance away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forgive the interruption Master Levi, it's Pledge Yeager's turn with the target."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excused."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi watched Eren take his place at the line and loose his arrow, embedding it into the far outer rim of the target. Not bad for a first try. All his pledges were doing fairly well. Maybe this class wouldn't be a complete waste of his time after all.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Long and Slow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eren stashed his Pledge sweatshirt in the cellar of 59 Marley and crept up the back stairs. Like the other pledges, he knew the comings and goings of the Shadow House like the back of his hand. At this hour, there shouldn't be any brothers mingling about. If he kept to the back staircase, he could make it to Master Levi's suite without being discovered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren held his breath as he slipped from the stairwell into the Presidential suite and didn't breath again until he clicked Levi's door shut behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi sat at his desk, tapping away at his computer, trying to keep his eyes off the clock for the millionth time. He fought to maintain his usually calm demeanor but as the hours ticked by, the anticipation started to chip away at him. He closed his eyes and leaned back, remembering how it felt when Eren had melted against him in the woods. The brat was just so...responsive. It gave him the urge to tease him and taste him, to test his limits. He had relived their encounter in Titan Zone countless times. Eren could be an amazing lover. He even had boyfriend potential which made Levi regret that their first time together had been in a bar bathroom...as amazing as it had been. Tonight he planned to make up for that. Levi had just resolved to continue working on his History essay when the door opened and shut behind him. Levi looked up and flashed a half smile. Eren was wearing a black Paradis University sweatshirt with the hood up completely obscuring his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coming to rob the place?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren pulled the hood back revealing his tousled chocolate hair and bright turquoise eyes. Levi's heart squeezed in his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, he's beautiful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His grin almost made Levi's heart stop all together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to make sure no one saw me. I was really careful. Sorry if it's a bit late, the squad wanted to practice-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi waived his hand dismissively and stood, crowding Eren against the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have all the time in the world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi ran his hands up Eren's sides, feeling the lithe body beneath the bulky sweatshirt. He angled his head up and put his lips against Eren's ear, his voice a low seductive murmur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to see all of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren moaned in response and struggled to remove his sweatshirt and t-shirt. Soon, he was naked except for his boxes, which showcased his very noticeable erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You get turned on from stripping for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmhmm. C-can I see you too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stepped back and slowly pulled his black Pantera t-shirt over his head. He watched as Eren's eyes widened and how he subconsciously licked his lips when Levi flexed his biceps. Eren let out a low moan and reached for Levi, pulling him close so he could run his fingertips along the contours of Levi's chest and arms. Too impatient, Levi gripped the back of Eren's hair and claimed his mouth. The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but when Levi swiped his tongue across Eren's bottom lip and slipped it inside his mouth, the urgency started to build between them. Levi loved the erotic feel of Eren's fingers digging into his shoulders. He stepped back to calm the raging beast inside himself that was demanding he take Eren to the bed</span>
  <em>
    <span> this instant</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Apparently Eren had had the same thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's face was flushed, and his lips were plump and swollen. He spoke with his eyes half shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please...the bed..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi grinned, regaining his composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet, honey. When did you have a shower last?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh...uh...day before yesterday, maybe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi made a disgusted noise and took Eren's hand, leading him into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then we will have to clean you first. You will not lay in my bed covered in pledge filth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked slightly offended, but was mollified when he heard Levi use the word "we."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get the temperature just right, I'll be back in a minute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stood in the steaming shower trying to calm himself down. The night at Titan Zone had taken on a dreamlike quality for him and if it weren't for some discreet touches or glances, it would have been easy enough to just dismiss everything that had happened between him and Levi as some kind of Senpai/Kouhai fantasy. But here he was, naked in Levi's shower, and by the looks of it, about to get soundly fucked. When the door clicked, Eren looked over his shoulder to see Levi, completely naked sporting a semi, placing a stack of fresh towels on the bathroom sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mind if I join you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren almost lost his balance from nodding so hard. He wanted to focus on Levi's face, or even his incredible body, but with his cock exposed, he couldn't look at anything else. Eren swallowed involuntary, remembering what it had been like to deep throat that cock when it had been rock hard. His view was obstructed by Levi getting into the shower only inches from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what you see?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes. I want-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi put his fingers over Eren's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Shhh Honey, I know what you want. But first we need to make sure you are all clean and ready for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi closed the distance between their bodies and kissed Eren slowly again on the mouth. Eren melted into the kiss, drinking Levi in and sucking on his tongue. He squirmed as he felt Levi's hand run down his soapy back and brush tantalizingly close to his entrance. He circled once, twice, before slowly pushy a soapy finger inside Eren's passage. He moved his lips from Eren's mouth to his neck, sucking and nibbling lightly on his collar bone, making Eren moan and scrape at his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-im...ahhhhh....clean...nng-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that so? Only one way to know for sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren found himself turned toward the wall, pressed against the cool shower tile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spread your legs wider."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren did as he was told and rested his forehead against the wall. He didn't realize what was happening until he felt Levi's lips and hands run down his back. They came to a stop right at his ass. His weak protest was cut short when he felt Levi's tongue flick across his asshole and all he could focus on were the experiences washing over his body. Cold tile, hot water, strong hands gripping his thighs, a hot, raspy tongue plunging in and out of his hole. He felt like his entire body was on fire. As his pleasure built, he started to shake and tremble like a leaf. Unable to control his voice he moaned louder, biting his lips in a vain attempt to keep quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi paused and nibbled on his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So quiet. I want to hear your voice, honey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren squirmed and cried out when Levi plunged his tongue in once again, curling it just a certain way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm gonna cum Levi..please...ahhhh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmmm"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren felt Levi curve a hand around his legs to caress his shaft at the spot right where it met his balls. The stimulation to his cock was too intense combined with being eaten and he came hard, barely able to control his body, thrusting back into Levi's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuh, ahhh, fuuuuuuuck!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stood behind him for a moment cradling his shaking body before he gently pushed him so that he stepped out of the shower stall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dry yourself off and get into bed. I'll join you in a few minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded absently and wrapped himself in one of Levi soft, thick towels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi spit out the last of his mouth rinse and made sure his towel was hanging properly before leaving the bathroom. Seeing Eren curled up on his bed, naked and dozing caused his heart to do a funny little flip in his chest. Reluctant to voice his feelings, he poured his affection into his caresses, climbing on top of Eren and stroking his smooth skin, nipping at his lips, throat, and collarbone. Eren moaned weakly in protest and tried to snuggle into the sheets, but Levi was rock hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't think you would be having all the fun, tonight, did you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's eyes flew open and he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not. Sorry, was just so comfortable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm. Selfish brat. You don't even want my cock?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren tried to sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I mean no I do..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pulled a condom out of his bedside drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, then put it on me...ah ah... no hands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren pulled the condom from its packaging with his teeth and took a moment to get oriented before sitting up and kneeling between Levi's Legs. He used his teeth and tongue gently, so as not to tear the delicate membrane, deep throating to make sure everything was properly in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, you're very good at that, honey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stroked Eren's hair and pushed him back down onto the bed, pushing his thighs apart. He moved forward, entering Erin slowly watching the young man's face as he fought not squirm. Eren brought one hand to his face and bit down, trying to muffle his sounds as Levi pushed in deeper and deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, God, you are so tight after you come honey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, please Levi, please move."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi gave Eren a crooked smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such an obedient bottom bitch. So good at begging for it. I will reward you then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With no more preamble Levi pulled back until just the tip was inside Eren and then thrust forward to the hilt causing Eren to cry out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you arch your back, you'll feel even better..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren did as he was told and as soon as he had gotten into position could feel the head of Levi's cock brushing directly against his prostate every time he thrusted. He would have jumped off the bed if Levi hadn't been holding him down with an iron grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahhhhhh, right there, that spot, shit!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi chuckled at Eren's reaction and grit his teeth as the younger man contracted around him even harder. It felt so fucking amazing to be inside Eren, he felt like every nerve ending in his body was alive with pleasure.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Levi groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, I could fuck you all day, honey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes! Harder, please..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi put more strength behind his thrusts and leaned down to capture Eren's mouth in a long, slow, open mouthed kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, so good. Look at me, honey"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pulled his face back as Eren opened those glorious ocean eyes and stared at him. His eyes were wide and needy and small panting gasps escaped from his parted lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Master Levi, come inside me. I want to feel you come inside me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi groaned and lost his control, thrusting hard and came, letting wave upon wave of ecstasy wash over him. He was dimly aware that Eren also came, both from feeling Levi's orgasm and the constant stimulation of his dick being rubbed against Levi's abs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pillowed his head against Eren's throat as their breathing slowly returned to normal.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The surge of endorphins made Levi more emotional than usual, his voice was so low it was almost a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This should have been our first time. I'm sorry. I have...trouble...controlling myself around you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren wove his fingers through Levi's hair and lifted his head so he could look him in the eye. Puzzled turquoise eyes met guilty grey ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Titan Zone..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren put his heart in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be stupid, every time has been amazing. I regret absolutely nothing. And I like watching you lose control in my body. I'm a big boy Levi, you won't break me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi felt himself grow hard, still inside Eren. Judging by Eren's widening eyes, he felt it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You might regret saying that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren responded with a cheeky smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think of it as a challenge..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi lowered his head and kissed Eren again, deep and lingering. With a tug and roll, Levi was on his back, with Eren straddling him. Levi bent his knees and took hold of Eren's ass, thrusting up into him, controlling the motion with his upper body strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Challenge accepted, honey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's giggling laugh mingled with his whimpering moans. Levi had never heard a more glorious sound in all his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn he was falling </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> for this boy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Only The Strong Survive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eren stretched and burrowed under the warmth of the blanket while the storm raged outside. He breathed deeply, filling his lungs with Levi's scent, counting the minutes until Levi walked through the door. Ever since Halloween, for three weeks, this had been their routine. Every Wednesday after study hours and Sunday evening, Eren would slip away to 59 Marley, take a shower, crawl into bed and wait for Levi to come home. For three weeks they had fallen madly into each other's arms, fucking senselessly as if each clandestine encounter would be their last. In public, Levi treated Eren with the same tolerant indifference he treated the other 15 pledges. Only here, in the privacy of Levi's bedroom could they live their truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stared at the ceiling, beginning to grow impatient. Even in their little cocoon of intimacy, they never spoke of anything important. The sex was incredible, but Eren craved more of Levi. He wanted to know him, to understand him. What did he think of when his eyes took on that haunted look? Where was he when he seemed a thousand miles away? Eren would wake sometimes in the small hours of the morning to find Levi awake at his desk staring out the window at the sky. Why couldn't he sleep for more than a few hours? The only time Eren had stirred and asked him for an explanation, he had returned to bed and taken Eren with frightening intensity- pounding him until they both collapsed exhausted as the first rays of daylight painted the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's phone pinged a notification and he reached for it, sliding the lock screen. A text from mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>♡</span>
  <span>MoM</span>
  <span>♡</span>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Hey sweetie! I was looking through some old photos and I found this one from when we adopted your sister. Aren't you two the cutest?? </span>
  <span>😍</span>
  <span> Soooo, have you met 'the guy you're going to meet' yet? J/k. Not really. Hope you are having fun! Love you</span>
  <span>♡♡</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren rolled his eyes and clicked the attachment. He and Mikasa, 6 years old, standing in the kitchen of their old apartment, faces covered in brownie batter, smiling from ear to ear. Eren smiled at the memory. Mikasa had been such a quiet, thin little thing when his family adopted her. Traumatized after the accident that killed her parents, she rarely spoke and never smiled. Eren had latched on and forced her out of her shell, so excited to have a sister. Eren was about to close the picture when something on the refrigerator over the shoulder of his 6 year old self arrested his attention. Disbeleivingly, he zoomed in, his mouth dropping open in shock. Two stick figures, one with brown hair labeled "me" and one with black hair labeled "captin" stood in front of a crudely drawn green shield with two wings on the front, one gray, one white. Even though it was a rough crayon drawing, their could be no mistaking that it was a copy of the tattoo on the back of Levi's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren clicked his phone shut and scrambled as he heard the door unlock, his heart in his throat. He was determined to have a meaningful conversation with Levi tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>•</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>•</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi entered the room and hung his soaking wet jacket on the bathroom door, before shaking some water droplets from his inky black hair. The storm was brutal tonight and showed no signs of abating. He had been day-dreaming of this moment all day, all through the boring ARO meeting and council with his Pledge Assistants. Through the run through the flashing lightning and pounding rain. The moment he would walk into his room and shut the world out. The moment that would stretch for hours where Eren was the only other person in the world and he could lose himself in soft brown hair, wide azure eyes and a slick trembling body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi washed his hands in the adjoining bathroom and pulled off his Slipknot t-shirt, noticing for the first time that something was slightly off in the atmosphere of the room. Eren wouldn't meet his eyes. He slipped out of his shoes and stripped off his wet jeans before perching on the edge of the bed and gently cupping Eren by the chin, turning the younger man to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honey, I'm home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi leaned in to taste his lover's lips and was greeted instead with Eren's smooth jaw. Not deterred, Levi nibbled on Eren's cheek and worked his way down to his collarbone, lightly licking and sucking. He ran his hand down Eren's body on top of the blanket feeling him squirm beneath his touch. He loved that Eren would come to his bed naked, freshly showered. Everything felt...right...when he was with Eren. Levi had the overwhelming urge to consume Eren, to crush him in his arms and never let go. Tonight he would settle for licking his entire body...but right now he wanted his lips. Unhurriedly, Levi worked his way back up Eren's neck, pausing to lave the sensitive spot at the base of Eren's throat, eliciting a whimpering moan from his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L-Levi...please..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was rapidly losing all sense, feeling drugged by Levi's caresses. If he didn't put a stop to this soon, another night would be spent in glorious...erotic...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no! Levi, not there..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi felt Eren's hands on his chest pushing him back but he ignored it, seeking his lips again. Eren felt a moment of wild panic and increased the pressure of his palms when Levi failed to react. One on one, he was no match for Levi's strength if the older man decided not to respect his wishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Levi, stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi leveled a confused stare at Eren, his creamy cheeks slightly flushed, his eyes a smoky, passionate grey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren took a breath. Levi was so close and so...almost naked...he could barely think straight. He needed to focus so he averted his gaze again, staring at the red plaid blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I don't want to do this tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi sat back, his confusion turning to frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What game are you playing at Eren? You are here, naked, in my bed and you don't want to have sex?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren flushed a deep scarlet and ran his fingers through his damp unruly hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry, I know how this looks. I mean, I did want to do it when I got here. I just don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I mean...shit. I am...I just want to talk to you and if we...you know...do </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span>...then we won't talk...again...and I'm rambling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren put his face in his hands and drew up his knees wanting to sink through the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and schooled his face into a mask of patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What would you like to talk about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren peaked at Levi over his knees and bit his lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. This is a good start.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just want to know so many things about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do know me. My name is Levi Ackerman-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren interrupted him impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't mean the things in the pledge books. I mean things like...like, why you are always cleaning and why you hardly ever sleep at night and why you push yourself so hard to be perfect all the time, when everyone already knows you are. I want to know </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stood with a curse and paced in the tight confines of his room, before stopping and facing Eren, his characteristic stillness overtaking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe there is nothing to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't believe that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I just don't want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's face flamed again and he felt tears gathering in his eyes. A small part of him had expected this rejection but it still stung. Levi didn't really see him as someone to have a relationship with. He was just a stupid pledge after all, just a fucktoy for his PledgeMaster to play with. Eren had never been in a serious relationship before, but he was starting to get the idea that that's what this was. It hurt to realize how wrong he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren gingerly shrugged out from under the blanket and swung his legs over the side of the bed, his back to Levi. It was impossible to keep the hurt and resentment out of his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If that's how you feel, then I think I'm done here. I'll see you at breakfast hours, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi watched as Eren paused, bare shoulders hunched in defeat as a traitorous tear rolled down his cheek. Something shifted inside Levi and he cursed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait. Just wait, Eren. I do want you to know me. It's just not a good story."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren turned and settled back on the bed, gathering the blanket around his body again. His eyes pleading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> story."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi sighed and leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest, seemingly oblivious to his almost naked state. Eren bit back a sigh, not for the first time admiring Levi for his complete inability to feel embarrassment. Although, he supposed if he looked like Levi he could walk around all day stark naked and never bat an eyelash. Eren could pump iron eight hours a day and never have Levi's bulk. His muscles bulged underneath his unblemished skin, his broad shoulders tapering past an 8-pack to a perfect v at his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Levi noticed Eren's ogling, he said nothing. His mind and his gaze were fixed far in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My parents, my sisters...are not my </span>
  <b>real</b>
  <span> family. My mother died when I was four years old. I can still remember her sometimes. She loved to wear hats...the kind with a wide brim that people wear to keep the sun out of their eyes. She always smelled like flowers. She was so fragile. She had a bad heart and having me had weakened it. When she died my father told me I didn't have a right to cry, since it was all my fault."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi paused and took a deep breath. For a moment his eyes looked like they were a thousand years old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My father...he was on a tour when I was born but left the service so he could care for my mother. He blamed me for that too. Being at war haunted him, but he kept himself under control when she was alive. After she died he didn't see the point anymore. First he drank. As I got older he needed something stronger to blot out his pain so he turned to drugs. Smack, blow, meth, anything he could use to get high. We lived in government housing paid for by his vet benefits since he couldn't hold down a job for more than a few weeks. I started taking the mailbox key to school with me when I realized he was trading our food stamps for drugs. I can still remember how the apartment smelled when I got home every day. He would be passed out in his own filth, the drugs seeping through his pores. Nobody could know or they would come and take me away so I cleaned it up. Everyday. Bleach was the only way to get out the smell. The nights were the worst. He would puke in his sleep sometimes and I had heard of junkies choking on their own vomit. I started to stay up when he was really bad off so I could turn him over in case he puked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi paused and took a shuddering breath, pinching the bridge of his nose again. Eren sat in shocked silence, not moving or breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My third grade teacher noticed I was falling asleep in class. Even though I was always on time for school and was a straight A student. Even though I was always clean and properly dressed. She felt the need to interfere. Child services came one afternoon. It would have been fine, the house was clean and I was old enough to be home by myself but my old man stumbled in high on meth and raving about his last tour in the desert. I was taken 3 days later and put in foster care. I was told I was lucky to be adopted by the Ackermans. They had three daughters and were desperate for a son. A clean, quiet, self sufficient boy was their dream come true. I used to think that my father would clean up his act and come for me. I found out on my next birthday that he had overdosed 6 months after I was taken. His body lay in the apartment for 2 days before the neighbors noticed the smell. If I had been there, If they hadn't taken me, he could still be alive. But I couldn't stay awake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Levi-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi held up his hand for silence, still staring out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Ackermans did what they could, but I was already broken. I had to stay with them, I wasn't an idiot, the house they lived in was like a palace to me. So I kept everything inside. It was so hard for me to...feel...anything. I started cutting when I was 12."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's hand subconsciously lowered to the inside of his thigh and Eren looked, really </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> at what Levi was showing him. Dozens of tiny, silvery white scars traced tic-tac toe boards across his upper thigh. Eren fought down a wave of nausea. How many times had he been between Levi's legs? How many times had he had his face pressed against that thigh and hadn't noticed the scars? Eren's guilt thrashed inside him like a living thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I met Hanji things got better. She saw right through me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi quirked his mouth in an approximation of a smile and Eren's heart twisted with jealousy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I owe her a lot, but mostly because she helped me figure out I like guys. Which led to my next problem..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren considered the annoying brunette and thought that it was definitely possible for her to send someone running from women for all time. He immediately felt ashamed of his unkind thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At 16 I came out to my "family." Needless to say it was not what they expected from </span>
  <em>
    <span>their son</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After they kicked me out, I lived with the Hanji's until Zoe and I left for college. I found ARO and ROTC and here we are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren tried to wrap his mind around Levi's latest revelation and the emotionless acceptance with which he relayed these pieces if information. He didn't have the best relationship with his father, but trying to imagine his family kicking him out was...unfathomable. especially over his sexual orientation. Eren had never had to "come out." He had just always been gay. And his family had always accepted that. When he had asked Jerome Koenig to the Sadie-Hawkins dance in 5th grade (and been unceremoniously refused) his mom had been the one to dry his tears and insist they go out for ice cream, reassuring him that one day he would find his prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pushed away from the wall and sat on the bed, his back to Eren. The silence stretched between them and Eren shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your father...your biological father, I mean, was a soldier. After everything it did to him...to you...why would you follow that path...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi went rigid, balling his fists at his sides. His biceps rippled as he clenched his fist. A muscle jumped in his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am </span>
  <b>nothing</b>
  <span> like my father. Either one. He was weak. Too weak to get himself clean, too weak to care for his son. My mother was also too weak for this world. Too weak to stay with me. The Ackermans were weak. My foster father was too weak to accept me and my foster mother was too weak to stand up to him. Back then I was also weak. Too weak to care for the old man. Too weak to stop hurting myself. But I became strong. Strong enough to protect the things...the people and the ideals that are precious to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi felt the mattress dip and the shush of blankets before he felt Eren's warm arms wrap around his shoulders and Eren's forehead rest against the back of his neck. He eased back into the embrace allowing his lover's comfort to soothe his battered soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his outward calm, Eren's mind was in turmoil. His heart was breaking for the 4 year old unable to grieve for his mother and the 7 year old who had to clean piss and vomit off a grown man and raise himself. He ached for the 9 year old who blamed himself for his father's death and the 16 year old who had been thrown out of the only stability he had ever known. He marveled anew at how such an impossibly traumatic childhood had produced a clean-cut, straight laced, responsible, well-liked, only moderately emotionally stunted adult. He didn't know how Levi could get out of bed every morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was incredible. Shame twisted inside Eren again as he realized how badly he had manipulated the other man into opening up to him. He had never imagined anything this awful. Eren mumbled into Levi's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for confiding in me, Levi. I'm s-so sorry I forced you to bring all of this up..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi could sense Eren pulling away from him and gripped his arms, drawing the younger man around his body and placing him on his lap with his legs straddled on either side of Levi's hips. Levi ran his arms soothingly up and down Eren's back causing his naked cock to twitch against Levi's abs. When he spoke, his voice was soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey, it's okay honey. I'm not sorry. I chose to tell you, didn't I? I didn't mean to shut you out, I just don't talk about my past. And that's all it is, the past. You are my present. Maybe my future. That's what matters now. I...care for you, Eren."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren could barely speak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> When he did, his words were barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...care...for you, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed and leaned his forehead against Levi's. Silent tears dripped from Eren's eyes onto Levi's cheeks, blazing a path where tears had not run for 16 years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sat bolt upright in bed panting, momentarily disoriented by the blinding flash of lightning and boom of thunder that rattled the windows in their casements. He looked around to get his bearings, the nightmare quickly receding to the edges of his consciousness. He tried to grasp hold of it, but only images flashed in his mind. A misty forest, tall ancient trees rising to the sky, blotting out the sun. He was moving fast, way faster than a person could run. He should have felt exhilarated but all he felt was dread. He was searching for something. Someone. But who? The rest had faded away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi grumbled something unintelligible in bed next to him, his arm having been dislodged when Eren sat up. They had made love languorously for two hours, Levi indulging his desire to lick every part of Eren's body, before they fell asleep in each other's arms. Eren lay back and gathered a sleepy Levi across his chest. He smiled fondly down at Levi letting the older man's weight ground him in reality. Levi was so dominant in every aspect of his life; it thoroughly amused Eren that when Levi was drowsy, drunk, or sated after sex he was exclusively the little spoon. In the minimal light, Levi's face looked like it was painted by a medieval master. His alabaster cheeks were smooth and creamy and the delicate skin of his eyelids was a pale lavender. His black eyelashes brushed his cheeks. In repose he looked relaxed and innocent, breakable, like a porcelain doll. A lump formed in Eren's throat as he thought of all the people in Levi's life who had thrown him away. One after another, after another. Levi deserved people in his life who would hold on and not let go. Eren's arms tightened around the sleeping form and he felt Levi snuggle in as if he wouldn't be satisfied until their bodies were completely fused together. Could he hold on to this man? Would Levi let him? He knew his own feelings, but...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just the storm, babe. I'm sorry I woke you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren let his eyes drift shut, pieces of his dream teasing the edges of his memory. He tried to think about something else and his mind went back to Levi's tattoo and the picture on his fridge. After the heavy discussion about Levi's past, Eren hadn't felt it was the right moment to bring up the tattoo. He gave a mental shrug. He needed to call his mom anyway, he would try to remember to mention it the next time they spoke.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, everybody take a breath! Sorry for such heavy content, but I felt it was necessary to round out Levi's character this way and help explain why his personality is so different from everyone else's in a world without Titans. I am sorry if anyone was triggered by my references to self-harm. This is life, lovelies, and for some people, this is their truth. If you need to speak to someone who understands, feel free to message me and share your story or call the Suicide Prevention Hotline 18002738255.<br/>♡DiLo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Are You One Of Us?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Beta Kai's sat around the basement common room of the Alpha Rho Omega on-campus Fraternity house enjoying a rare hour of downtime. Armin, Conny, Reiner, and Bert sat across a coffee table from each other playing Bullshit. Marlowe, Thomas, and Mike were quizzing each other on Pledge facts while Keith and Sam were sleeping on separate sofas. Chris, Neal, Joey, and Boris stood along the wall engrossed in a highly competitive game of darts, which Chris insisted was paramount to improving their aim on the archery field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren floated aimlessly between the groups, too keyed up to pay much attention to any of the conversations. He was making his fifth circle around the room when he caught the thread of Marco and Jean's conversation, secluded as they were, standing by the wall on the far side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I don't care Jean. I can't take it any more!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, just please keep your voice down. It can't be long now. We've already been through so much. It's already worth it! Remember all the girls at the last mixer? Even as Pledges we have status..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco huffed and narrowed his eyes at his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That might be a good enough reason for you, but it isn't for me. I can't do anything right! Brother Hannes lectured me for 15 fucking minutes yesterday for getting his pledge class wrong. Then I got a strike for being late to class; that's going to effect my final grade, Jean! Whatever, if I depledged nobody would even notice. I'm like a ghost around here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean's expression went back and forth between frustration and distress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's bullshit Marco. Fine, quit then. But if you do, you're dead to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean whirled around and stormed off, slamming the bathroom door. Marco looked after him and bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I said, I'm already a ghost anyway..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Jean's rush he had bumped shoulders with Eren knocking him into Marco's path. Eren wasn't bothered. He knew Jean to be a decent guy, but when he was in a temper he was like a raging stallion. Best to stay out of his way until he calmed himself down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, uh, Marco, can we talk for a minute?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want, Yeager?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's just about what I overheard...sorry but, why do you want to depledge? I don't say this often and I'll deny it if you repeat it, but Jean's right. We've come so far already..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco sighed again and crossed his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you care what happens to me, Eren? Don't pretend you don't hate me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stared at him speechless, his eyes wide with confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What-what are you talking about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Halloween? When I called you a...you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren averted his gaze. It was his turn to sigh. He walked forward slowly and turned around so he was leaning against the wall a few feet from Marco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want me to be totally honest, I haven't thought about it much. I knew when you apologized that it was genuine. People make stupid comments all the time. Good people don't do it again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you're a good person Marco. You did me a favor at the Phi Nu mixer without asking for a reason. You covered for Sam with the brothers when his girlfriend visited and Reiner wouldn't have passed his Econ test without your flash cards."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco stared at Eren, shocked and blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...y-you know...I just did what anyone would...have..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. You did what YOU would have done. Which is why we need you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco noticed for the first time that the burbling conversations in the room had stopped. Jean slamming the door to the toilet had probably directed attention their way. Eren continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obviously it's up to you if you want to leave, but, one thing I've realized is that this whole thing isn't just to embarrass us or torture us. It's to show us our strengths and give us the tools to overcome our weaknesses. It shows us who we are. So, who are you Marco? Are you one of us? Because...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren glanced up at his pledge brothers and raised his voice,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm a Beta Kai,</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I make the bitches cry,</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nobody can deny,</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hold my head up high"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the chant, all of the pledges had joined in, cheering and hooting; including Jean who had cooled off and walked back over to Marco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren pulled Marco over to the other brothers who took turns clapping him on the back and ruffling his hair. The scene was interrupted by the sound of throat clearing by the door. The pledges looked up to see Olly in the doorway next to a beautiful girl with a high side ponytail and Sigma Sigma Sigma sweatshirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As wholesome as this is, I've come to give you shit heads your next group assignment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Beta Kai directed their attention toward Olly and shuffled closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is Louisa. Every year her sorority, Tri-Sig holds the biggest Greek event of the semester, a lip-sync competition. Every year ARO is represented by it's current pledge class. This year that means you jokers. Louisa is going to explain the rules and show you some clips of past performances. Every pledge has to be on stage for the performance. Ask her every question you can think of, because once she leaves you're on your own. The event is in 2 weeks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* 3 hours Later *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Beta Kai sat watching YouTube videos of past lip sync's shaking their heads in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're doomed..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way in HELL..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean cleared his throat and took charge, motioning to Armin to pause the video.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, clearly we need a choreographer, since we are not allowed to copy past routines."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it has to be one of us!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about Reiner? I've seen him dance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiner blushed to the tips of his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have some rhythm, yeah, but no way I could choreograph a whole performance. Uh uh. No way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren met Armin's eyes across the table and felt sweat bead on his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't do it Coconut, I'll kill you. Don't you dare-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too late. Armin had loaded the video. Eren tried to lunge for the laptop but Armin was too fast, strains of Beyonce's Single Ladies had ready drawn everyone's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren watched in horror as his entire pledge class watched the video of him and two of his female friends from the High School dance team performed the iconic number from the video, complete with leotard and jazz heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin stood to the side beaming, completely oblivious to Eren's death glares and looks of hopeless desperation. From an objective standpoint the video was immaculate, right down to Eren's lip syncing, but he had only known his fellow pledges for a couple of months and had no idea how they would react to it. For the most part his pledge brothers had seemed indifferent to his sexual orientation, but he had no idea how they would react to seeing him in full-on drag. As the video ended, Eren buried his face in his hands and waited for jeers and condemnation to fill the shocked silence. Jeers and condemnation that never came. Marco spoke first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a good dancer, Eren. Really good!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been holding out on us man!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've got great legs, Yeager."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dayum..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyone else think they might be gay right now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only for Yeager, man"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brothers clustered close around Eren patting him on the back and smiling. Jean smiled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That settles it then! By unanimous accord, Yeager is our choreographer. Can you do it Eren?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren felt hot tears sting the back of his throat. Praise and acceptance from people he respected. It was almost too much. He had to clear his throat a few times before he could answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I guess if that's what you want. But no slacking, you assholes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His response was met with cheers. Eren met Armin's gaze across the room, a tiny smile on his lips and mouthed, "thank you...but I'm still going to kill you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin laughed and rolled his eyes. If he had a dime for each one of Eren's death threats he'd be able to buy a Macbook Air.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Good morning Sunshine! I see you finally remembered my number."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren rolled his eyes and gave a good natured snort. He hurried across the quad toward the student union ready to be inside out of the chilly autumn air. Over night, Paradis county had shifted from Indian summer to brisk fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi mom! I know Mikasa has told you how busy I've been with pledging. This has been the most grueling experience of my life. Still...I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. I miss you..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren could hear the clatter and clank of kitchen utensils in the background. Unbidden, an image of his mom popped into his mind, her long black hair clipped and cascading down her back with flour smudges on her cheeks and her bright yellow apron tied around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh sweetie, I'm just giving you a hard time. Soooooo, how's it going? I might have heard there's a boy..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is he handsome? Of course he is. You have to send me pictures-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if you really like him, make sure you don't sleep with him too soon, you don't want him to think you're easy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren skidded to a halt, scandalized and tried his best not to grind his teeth. Mikasa would pay for this! She couldn't possibly have known about him and Levi. Nobody knew...they were so careful. Which meant his sister was getting revenge for him showing everyone her brownie smeared face. Remembering the photo brought him back to the purpose of the phone call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey mom forget all that, listen. You know that photo you sent me? Behind me on the fridge was a drawing...do you know the one I mean, with the two people standing in front of a shield?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember it? How could I forget! That was just one of many. I probably still have some of them. You and the Captain went on all kinds of adventures. Until we brought Mikasa home he was practically your only friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, wait, wait...he was a real person?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh sweetie, of course not! He was your imaginary friend. Remember dad's colleague Doctor Abrams? He explained it to us at the time. This 'Captain' person was someone your mind invented as a coping mechanism for your night terrors."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren had no recollection of any of this...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Night terrors...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was awful. It started when you were about 3 years old. You would wake up screaming and shaking in the middle of the night and cling to me for dear life. Sometimes you would be covered in blood from biting your hands or lips to stifle the screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Eren looked down at his left hand, to the crescent shaped scar between his thumb and pointer finger. He had had it for as long as he could remember...]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of us slept through the night for six months. One morning, gosh I remember it like it was yesterday, you actually slept through the night. I had no idea what I would find in your room. I was honestly terrified that you might have died in your sleep. At breakfast that morning you looked at me with your solemn little face and said, 'Mama, everything will be alright from now on, the Captain will protect me.' I figured he was some sort of superhero you had seen on tv. You talked about him all the time- what he liked and disliked, things like that. You told me you were a scout and he was the Captain. You drew that logo of yours everywhere. You had quite the imagination, Eren. And you know what? You never had another night terror. Slept like a rock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow...that's...wow. Crazy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small stream of memories trickled through Eren's mind. His mom getting him to eat vegetables by telling him that he needed to be strong to go on a mission with the Captain, pasting a picture of the feather shield over his bed to remind him to be brave in the dark...His mom sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not having nightmares again, are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no. Well, I mean, I did have one, but it couldn't have been the same..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trees. You always talked about trees. You could never remember the nightmares once you woke up, but sometimes you would scream about trees and monsters. Monsters as tall as trees."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's mind stuttered to a halt. Could he really be having the same nightmare he had as a child? Could Levi's tattoo had brought up some long buried trauma from his own childhood? Too many questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh. Weird. Thanks for the talk mom, but actually I have to go now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, good bye sweetie! Don't exhaust yourself too much with all this Fraternity business."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine mom, don't worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Its my job to worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I love you mom. I miss you a lot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Eren."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, mom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did meet someone and he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>handsome</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gotta go, bye!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Clash of the Titans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eren stepped inside the Student Union and made his way over to the Food Court, loosening his jacket. As the temperature fell outside, the buildings got warmer and warmer. Eren spied Mikasa and Sasha (in her dining hall uniform) sitting with another girl in a campus services shirt. Mikasa waved him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He hath emerged! It's a good thing too, because I need to talk to you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren snickered and took the seat next to his sister, pecking her lightly on the cheek. She was always angry with him these days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, back to the land of the living. Only for a little while. In fact, the guys should be here any minute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren twisted in his chair to make sure his squad hadn't arrived yet. Sasha perked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will Connie be with them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha stuffed from bread in her mouth and mumbled something that sounded like "no reason." She looked at the table and blushed. Eren considered them as a couple for a moment and decided he liked the idea. The girl he didn't know shifted position and drew his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. I'm Eren."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark haired girl smiled weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Isabelle. Nice to meet you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha piped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isabelle works with me. She is a Junior so she has been showing me the ropes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked at the new girl with some interest. If she was a junior maybe she knew Levi...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren opened his phone to check for any messages, listening to the girls resumed conversation with half an ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure it's just all in your head Izzy. It's going to be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I just get such a bad feeling from this guy. I told Fallon but he just laughed and dismissed my concerns. He said people will think I'm beautiful because I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See? He's a good boyfriend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa spoke next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, that's Bullshit. I don't like the sound of this guy either. We need to get him to back off and leave you alone. Eren-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys! Over here"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren leapt up from the table waving eagerly at his squad who had just walked through the arch that separated the food court from the lobby of the union.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean, Marco, Connie, and Armin walked over and grabbed the tables next to the girls. Connie snagged the seat next to Sasha in a move so smooth, Eren would have missed it if he hadn't been paying attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa let out a frustrated sigh and tried to start speaking again but the conversation was interrupted by the boisterous pledges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren please, would you just-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it was Jean who interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh crap, I thought we would have a fucking minute..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brothers Hannes, Kyle, and Akkin, emerged from the entrance on the far side of the food court. They would walk right past the pledges to get to the food line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Beta Kai were already on their feet. Marco fidgeted nervously and tried not to make eye contact with Hannes when the three brothers stopped right in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Akkin who spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good afternoon, pledges."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They responded in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good afternoon Brother Akkin, Beta Tau, Brother Kyle Beta Tau and Brother Hannes, Beta Rho-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Hannes who interrupted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's enough. I want to hear the greeting from him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannes gestured at Marco and folded his arms expectantly. Marco stared at the floor and continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brother Hannes, Beta Rho. You are looking well today, sir. The weather is cool and clear today. Allow me to offer you gum, candy, or condoms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that last bit, Marco flushed a deep red.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hannes wasn't done with him yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm. I couldn't quite hear you, pledge, say it all again louder this time. Then you can go buy me my lunch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stood and watched helplessly. The food court was slowly filling with people and they had quite an audience. He clenched and unclenched his fists. He glanced to his side and saw a similar expression on Jean's face. Looking at Mikasa was his biggest mistake. She sat there seething, her eyes accusatorily locked on Eren, as though Hannes being an asshole were his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco shut his eyes and opened his mouth to speak. When a low voice cut through the strained silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren jumped, snapping his head around to find the owner of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice. When the hell had Levi shown up? Sure enough, Levi, with Moblit in tow stood just off to the side between the Brothers and the Pledges. His arms were crossed over his chest, muscles bulging even under his sweatshirt. His face was calm as usual but his eyes sparked with fury. Levi completely ignored the pledges, focusing entirely on Hannes who looked back at him with disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? This pledge's greetings are for shit. He needed to be taught a lesson-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will not single out or harass my pledges, </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hannes. It is also unacceptable to prevent a pledge from being on time to class."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> reprimand </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>? In front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You go too far Levi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are the one who has gone too far Hannes. If I see you near this squad again, your privileges with all the pledges will be revoked. Now go buy your own damn lunch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannes looked around furiously at the pledges and then at Akkin and Kyle who had wisely dropped their gazes to the vinyl floor tile. Everyone in ARO knew that when it came to the pledges, Levi's word was law. Even appealing to Erwin would make no difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But I'm not gonna just let this go, Midget."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannes stalked off, the Beta Tau's trailing behind him. When he was gone, the Beta Kai snapped to attention again and began greeting Levi and Moblit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good afternoon Master Levi-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it was not a brother who interrupted the greeting. Mikasa sprang furiously to her feet and walked straight to Levi, waving her finger in his face. Taller than the average female, she was only 2 or 3 inches shorter than Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So </span>
  <b>you're</b>
  <span> the one behind all this bullshit!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moblit and the Beta Kai stood with identical masks of horror as Mikasa gave Levi a piece of her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...even </span>
  <b>know</b>
  <span> how exhausted they have been? Coming and going at all hours of the night. I swear my brother doesn't even sleep in his room anymore. If you feel so responsible for them all, how do you explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That broke through Eren's shock and he stepped forward, clapping one hand over Mikasa's mouth and snaking the other around her waist. He let out a strained chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah...Haha. That's quite enough, sis."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren physically dragged Mikasa back a step and almost threw her into Jean who wrapped his arms around her as she struggled, making every attempt to go for Levi's throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unruffled, Levi looked back and forth between Eren and Mikasa before focusing on Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calm your bitch Yeager, or you will have plenty of time to spend with her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren tried to respond but Levi was already turning to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pledge Bodt, come with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco straightened, grabbed his things and almost ran after Levi, hero worship beaming from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were gone, Eren turned a baleful glare on his sister that put an immediate cessation to her struggles. Jean released her as Eren none too gently grabbed her arm and dragged her a few steps away for relative privacy. His voice was a threatening hiss through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> embarrass me like that again in front of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>PledgeMaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we're finished. Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>understand</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa looked like she was about to cry but she held herself together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Eren, I don't. I don't understand. I went from having a brother to having a ghost. I barely see you, barely speak to you. You never pay attention to anything but ARO anymore. You are obsessed with...with...this! So no, I don't understand. But maybe I would if you would explain it to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren worked hard to control his anger. Under normal circumstances he might have been able to see where she was coming from, but all he could see over and over again in his mind's eye was Levi's back as he had walked away from them. The threat underlying his words had been worse for Eren than it would have been for a regular pledge. If Eren was no longer in ARO, would Levi still be interested in him? The time between their hookups would have been intolerable for Eren if he wasn't so busy all the time, so he grasped any opportunity he could to have even a moment of Levi's time. If Mikasa ruined that...he would never forgive her. Still...his voice softened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Mika, I know you are not happy with how things are right now. You just need to know that I'm handling it, ok? I'm fine. I'm not doing anything I don't want to do. But you can't speak to Master Levi like that. He's not like the other brothers, ok? He's really important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa thawed a little as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever. But, what if I'm not fine, Eren? What if I need my brother?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then we will make time, ok? Just not now, because I have class in five minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren motioned to Armin and Connie who got up from where they had been chatting with Jean, Sasha, and Isabelle. Jean also reluctantly got up to leave. He stepped closer to Armin as they left the Food Court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Coconut, do you know if Yeager's sister is dating anyone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eew, Mikasa? Seriously?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You kidding? Did you see her? She's magnificent..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa huffed and fumed as she walked Sasha and Isabelle back to their workstations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> he call me a bitch! Pompous, egotistical, midget! Acting like he can do whatever he wants-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle interrupted her rambling with a wan smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not so bad Mikasa, I've known him for a while now. And...you were kind of acting like a bitch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how you even had the guts to speak to him. He's so...scary looking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is a little, I guess. I just don't like the way he looks at Eren. Or the way Eren looks at him. Eren has always been so...naïve...and Levi is definitely...not. I just don't want Eren to get hurt. I'm sure this PledgeMaster knows Eren will do anything to get into ARO."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You worry about him too much, he can take care of himself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa frowned defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that! I'm also worried about that creep bothering Isabelle, too. Eren could have helped us with that. He has a good sense of people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle pulled both girls into a quick hug, letting them go just as quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for worrying about me, girls. It was enough just to get it off my chest. I'm sure it's nothing. C'mon Braus, back to work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha gave her a quick, playful salute and walked behind the counter as Isabelle slid behind the register.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa waved goodbye to her friends and headed off to the dorms unable to shake off the feeling of dislike she felt for Levi. Without any reason at all, she got the strong sense that Levi would hurt Eren somehow, in some horrible, unimaginable way. She couldn't let that happen.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How do you guys like the story so far? I love watching our boys grow together. Le sigh! I don't really like the title for this chapter, but I'll stick with it for now. This chapter was super fun for me to write because I love how the characters interact with each other. Also, you know, SMUT! Enjoy!<br/>♡DiLo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter walked into the 'Presidential Suite' at 59 Marley uncharacteristically on edge. He still marveled at his access to Levi and by default, Erwin. Both men had seemed so...untouchable to him when he first joined ARO. Becoming a Recruitment Assistant had allowed him to become closer with Levi. He didn't fool himself into thinking they were...friends...exactly, but he and the other RA's shared an easy comradery with their leader that he had never dreamed possible. For the last few weeks Levi had seemed more...accessible somehow. Levi had always spent time with all his pledge classes- he was genuinely committed to the recruitment process- but with the Beta Kai's he seemed to be having </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just this past week Levi had competed with some pledges in a push-up contest during gym hours. After he had smoked them all, he completed another set of one-arm push ups to "cool down". On the way to the locker room he had stripped off his shirt. The muscles in his chest and arms were swollen and his body gleamed with sweat from his exertion. Levi was a beast. He also smiled more, maybe twice or three times a week now. Peter found Levi's typical aloof expression cool and...alluring? But on the rare occasions he caught him genuinely smiling it just seemed to light up the room. Peter took a breath. He had always looked up to Levi and wanted to emulate him...lately though he had started to feel strange in his presence. After the push up contest he had actually gotten hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin sat on the couch with Moblit noisily playing GTA V. Which he was clearly losing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moblit interrupted Erwin's cursing and offered up a grin and a greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Pete, what brings you up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter held up the sheaf of papers he was toting. Moblit was Rush Chair and Levi's little brother in the Fraternity so he was well acquainted with the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These are the final assessments. 15 pledges have been cleared for Hell Week. Levi said to bring him everything when it was ready. Is he here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin hung his head in defeat and threw his controller down to the carpet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goddammit. Your fearless leader is, indeed, here. It's Wednesday, which means he is currently </span>
  <b>loudly fucking his booty-call</b>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last was said in a yell that was directed down the hallway towards Levi's room. Once the game volume had been turned down, Peter could hear the muffled sounds of sex coming from the corridor- from under the door he </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> walked right past. Someone was getting fucked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Peter flushed to the tips of his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have a seat, they've been at it for a while so he will probably take a break soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin picked up the remote and switched to Sportscenter. Peter coughed awkwardly and perched on the arm of the couch. Moblit, tactful as ever, chuckled but pretended not to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...uh...didn't know Levi was dating someone..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin answered again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't call it dating. More like keeping me up all night on a regular basis as retribution for every time in the last two years I told him to get laid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue Levi's door opened and he emerged, his usually immaculate hair sweaty and sex-mussed, wearing nothing but a pair of black athletic shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're just jealous that I have more stamina than you, Eyebrows."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi padded to the kitchenette separating his room from the common area and began assembling some water bottles and half a box of leftover pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For the love of God, tell me you're done for the night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi grinned evilly at his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just refueling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moblit snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, do we get to meet this mystery hook-up already?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi made a show of considering the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, that guy won't be able to walk for a while, and I'm not inviting you in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin and Moblit groaned and Peter shifted uncomfortably. Levi wasn't loud about his preferences but his sexuality wasn't secret. If anyone had a problem with Levi being gay, nobody had the balls to say it out loud. Hearing him speak so casually and comfortably about his hook up caused something to stir in Peter's chest. Levi glanced at him, seeming to notice he was there for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's cupcake doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter squirmed. His mother had sent him cupcakes during his pledge process and the guys would never let him live it down. While it usually warmed him when Levi used his pledge name, it felt wrong somehow for him to say it when he was half naked and smelled like sex. He swallowed his embarrassment and looked up into Levi's intense grey eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I brought you the pledge assessments, Master Levi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter gritted his teeth as if the action would take back the words. He knew he didn't have to use a title with Levi anymore but it came so naturally to him, especially when his mind was on other matters. Like now, when he was dying of embarrassment. Levi would never see him as an equal...or a potential partner...if he didn't pull himself together...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi walked over to take the papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The outcomes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fifteen passed...Levi. We can start Hell Week on Friday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, good. Who did they choose as the Beta Kai Board?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since ARO was such a large Fraternity each pledge class had a small representative board chosen by secret vote during pledge assessments. It was strictly write in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's actually pretty interesting. Jean was chosen as Sergeant, Armin as Historian, and Mike as VP."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And President?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that's the interesting part. They chose Yeager."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi raised an eyebrow. Peter continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I know, he doesn't seem like the type, but it was pretty overwhelming. Most of the comments have to do with his attitude and his commitment to ARO. A few put in personal comments about how he supported them when they wanted to depledge. He doesn't give off a leadership vibe exactly, but he seems to be universally well-liked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi quirked a smile. He could understand that. He liked Eren, too. Eren was an optimist and a hard worker. He might not be the best or the strongest but he always pushed harder than everyone else and did it in a way that didn't make other people feel bad. He wondered if Eren was listening to them now. When he left him he had been dazed and trembling after a particularly violent round. Just thinking about Eren's slick erotic body was getting Levi excited again. Break time was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi tucked the papers under his arm and turned back to the kitchen to pick up the supplies he had gathered earlier. Peter sucked in his breath audibly when he saw the bright red scratch marks that criss-crossed Levi's shoulder blades. He wondered what it would feel like to run his fingertips over those marks...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, cupcake. See you guys at breakfast tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't work up too much of an appetite, asshole!" Erwin yelled down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's chuckle and the click and lock snick of his door fluttered down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi closed the door behind him and was greeted by Eren, sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed, naked and pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you were going to hang out with your friends I would have left."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's smile stayed firmly in place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, this kid is adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He placed the provisions on the bed and brought his face close to Eren's, nuzzling his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So grumpy. I'm sorry I left you for so long, honey. Pete had some papers to drop off. I brought you pizza."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stuck his lip out further not willing to give up yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He could have left the papers with Erwin..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peter was trained too well to leave sensitive information with anyone but me..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was keeping up the conversation but his attention was on Eren's body. He ran his fingertips across Eren's skin in a feather light caress that made the younger man shiver and moan. Just as Levi leaned in to kiss Eren's neck his stomach rumbled loudly. Eren playfully pushed him away, blushing, and went for the pizza box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave me alone I'm starving. Sex with you is so...callisthenic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi chuckled and retreated to his desk to look through the pledge assessments while Eren destroyed 3 cold slices of Meat Lovers pizza in record time. Levi munched disinterestedly at one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi tossed the papers aside and stretched out on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to be a good boy and thank me for the pizza, now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked at him through those impossibly long lashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'm not hungry anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then show me in a different way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren crawled up the bed and slid Levi's shorts down his legs, his cock springing free, already rock hard and ready. Eren nuzzled his cheek against Levi's shaft, kissing the scars on his thigh as he rolled a magnum down his length. He then moved slowly upward, rubbing his body up Levi's cock as he slowly slid on top of his muscular thighs. Eren rocked his hips, letting the motion rub their dicks together as he sucked his fingers and inserted them into his entrance. He was still slick and open from before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren rocked up on his knees and scooted forward using his wet hand to guide Levi's stiffness into his body. He titled his head back and licked his parted lips as he felt Levi slide to the hilt inside him. When he focused on Levi's face the older man was flushed and panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, you are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi clenched the bedsheets as Eren rolled his hips and started bouncing. After a few minutes, Eren was covered in a light sheen of sweat and moaning. Levi could no longer control himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span>, honey, ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren clutched Levi's shoulders and moaned again, louder this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, give it to me, now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's last conscious thought was hearing a muffled "for fuck's sake!" Followed by a laugh and a slamming door from out in the hallway. He sat up slightly and gripped Eren's hips thrusting up </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep....hah...rolling your hips like that...nngh... as I take you, honey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren kept shaking his hips as Levi pounded into him from below. The room filled with the sounds of sex- the slap of Eren's cock against Levi's abs and the wet squelching of Eren being entered over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahhh! Ahhhhhh! So deep....there....yes! Levi, gonna...I'm gonna come."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come for me, then. Come as many times as you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren climaxed onto Levi's body, his first cumshot splashing onto Levi's chin, who took a break from thrusting to run his thumb along his jaw and dip his finger into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So sweet. Like honey..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren groaned again, wide eyed and blushing, drawing out his orgasm. The next moment he was on his back, legs in the air while Levi resumed his punishing thrusts, his motion becoming disjointed and wild after a few minutes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck...you're squeezing me too tight. Nnnngh! Coming!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last powerful thrust Levi lodged himself balls deep in Eren's passage and groaned his release into Eren's captured mouth. Levi's orgasm was so intense his body shuddered and trembled uncontrollably. Eren's passage convulsed around Levi, clamping down on him and squeezing him even tighter. Eren writhed on the bed, blinded by ecstacy, tearing at the sheets as a dry orgasm ripped through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren and Levi lay side by side, covered in sweat and cum, staring at the ceiling. Levi spoke first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What...what the fuck just happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stirred and tried to turn his head, completely weighted down by euphoria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I don't know. The best sex I've ever had in my life?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Exactly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi discarded the condom and tossed Eren a towel so he could dry himself off before rolling over to snuggle into Eren's shoulder. The pair lay like that for several minutes breathing in each other's scents, contentment flowing between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's going to have to hold us for a while, Eren. Our...arrangement needs to go on a little hiatus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's mind whirled in panic, coming out of his stupor with alarming speed. What was this? Was...was Levi ending this? That was impossible, wasn't it? Against his better judgement, Eren had started developing some pretty serious feelings for Levi. Feelings he wasn't sure he was ready to admit. Levi was just so fucking hot...and cool...and perfect. He knew he was hopelessly out of his depth and should just salvage his pride and accept whatever Levi wanted from him, but... To hell with his pride...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-why? If this is about Mikasa, I swear nothing like that will ever happen again. I haven't told her anything-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhhhh"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi propped himself up on his elbow and rested his fingertips against Eren's swollen lips. Eren's panic must have leaked into his voice. He kept his face as neutral as possible but he could tell Levi wasn't fooled for an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, honey. It has nothing to do with that. Mikasa may hate me, but she loves you. She's right that I am responsible for you, even more than she realizes. I would never question your loyalty to ARO, either. Things are going to get really busy for both of us soon. You need to start actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleeping</span>
  </em>
  <span> at night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren tried to wrap his mind around this with little success. Of course, it was likely that it had to do with pledging, but Levi had a strict policy and would not discuss anything to do with ARO or pledging when they were together. So as not to give Eren an insider advantage. Just this once Eren would have killed to know why he was so cryptically being put aside. Although he supposed a break might do his body some good- he was sore in places he hadn't known existed before meeting Levi and his body was covered in sex bruises that were getting more difficult to hide. He ruthlessly shoved his insecurities down and turned toward Levi, wrapping his free arm around the shorter man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're gonna miss me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see you every day..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're gonna miss me here..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren trailed Levi's hand across his hip and guided his lover's fingers to his wet entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi angled his face up and kissed Eren slowly and deeply, hitching the younger man's leg up over his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm, I am. Which means I will have to have my fill of you tonight and you will have to keep that place tight for me, in the meantime."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shut his eyes and smiled as Levi started kissing his neck. This didn't feel like goodbye. It couldn't be goodbye. They weren't done tonight and if Eren had anything to do with it, they wouldn't be done for a good, long while.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dating Straight Guys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This scene really doesn't have enough meat in it for a whole chapter but I couldn't keep it from rattling around in my mind. I love the laughs I get at poor Peter's expense ( also since I am trying to be true to the Fandom, Peter is my Petra and Petra did confess to Levi unsuccessfully.) I also love picturing Levi as an unrealistically suave predatory gay who gets annoyed when he has to fend off advances from clueless, confused straight guys who want him to bottom. 😆😉😆. Go back to women, Cupcake, he's taken!<br/>♡DiLo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter nervously played with the hem of his sweater as he sat on the window in Levi's common room. He had gone over it a thousand times, but he knew that his mind would go blank the moment he opened his mouth. Still, he had to give it a go. He knew Levi's schedule like his own. He would be back any minute now...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was in a terrible fucking mood. First, he had to explain to a group of Beta Pi and Beta Rho assholes why he had to reprimand one of the upperclassmen in front of a group of pledges earlier in the week. Second, he had to relive having Eren's harpy of a sister scream in his face and very nearly out the fact that Eren never slept at home in front of Hannes, Moblit and the rest of his pledge class. His fucking history essay was going to be late and all he wanted to do was have a quiet lunch and listen to some Metallica through his noise canceling headphones. Keeping his relationship...or whatever this was...with Eren a secret was starting to cause him more stress than he would like to admit. Eren was a tough kid, but as a partner he was needy and emotional. When combined with his eager willingness in bed and his submissive sexiness, Levi couldn't resist the urge to dominate and spoil him. He was tired of maintaining the charade that Eren was just like everyone else. He would have to speak to Eren soon about their future, which hit upon another source of his terrible fucking mood- the fact that he and Eren were basically on a sex break until after pledging was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered maliciously what face the harpy would make when she finally found out how often he nailed her brother to his mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's mood, having improved slightly upon imagining the horrified fury on Mikasa's face took</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>an immediate dip when he entered his suite and saw it wasn't empty. At least he could deal with Peter quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter jumped from the windowsill and crossed the room. The tendency to stay silent until Levi had spoken to him first was so ingrained in him, he didn't realize he hadn't spoken until Levi raised a quizzical eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh, right. Um, how was your morning...Levi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi shrugged dismissively and proceeded to putter about the small kitchenette preparing himself oatmeal and avocado toast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same as every other fucking morning, Cupcake. Boring and shit filled."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah haha. Right. Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter pressed his lips together. Fuck, why was he being so awkward?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you need something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Yes. Ahh, fuck! I just wanted to talk to you about something a bit...personal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi turned from his assembled lunch and gave Peter his attention. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please don't let this be what I think it's going to be...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, uh, the other day when I was here, Erwin said that you were hooking up with someone...and I thought you just didn't date, but if you are interested, maybe I, I mean, we, could...um..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi took a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, welcoming back his terrible fucking mood. In other circumstances he might even have enjoyed watching Peter squirm a bit but he had no patience for this today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you fucking with me, Cupcake? Because I am in no mood today. If Eyebrows put you up to this, kindly tell him I will kick the shit out of him later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter frowned and regained some of his composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, nobody put me </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span> to anything. I...like you, okay? I know I probably seem like a wimpy kid to you, but you don't have to be so dismissive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gaze Levi leveled on Peter was assessing this time. Looks wise he had a certain appeal, but Levi was honestly too wrapped up in Eren to be objective at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright alright. Look, the guy I'm hooking up with...is not just a fling. But even if he were, I don't date curious straight guys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B-but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi shook his head and lifted his hand in a quieting gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm flattered by your offer, Pete. You're not the first straight guy who has developed feelings for me. The problem with straight guys though, is...they never know how to take what I'm giving them. How loose is your ass, Cupcake?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he spoke, Levi pushed away from the counter and advanced on Peter. He stopped just close enough to crowd him without physically pressing against him. Levi ran his fingers along Peter's hip and slowly curved them around to rest on his lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter swallowed hard and tried to assess his body's response. His heart was pounding and he felt sweat form on his palms...but not in an "I'm so turned on" sort of way. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh. Haha...maybe you're right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi eased back, satisfied he'd made his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But um...you never...uh...go the other way?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pursed his lips and cocked his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is not something you will </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded and started to turn away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi grabbed his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pete, even if I was interested, I probably still would have said no. I know how much you look up to me. It's easy to mistake those feelings. I wouldn't want to lose you as a friend over that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter blushed and looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, I get it. Thanks Levi. Um also..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi backed off and grabbed his avocado toast from the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Cupcake, your secret's safe with me. Now get the fuck out of here so I can eat in peace."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter grinned and beat a hasty retreat. Levi shook his head and popped his now cold oatmeal back into the microwave. What a fucking day this was turning out to be.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Tri Sig Lip Sync</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>R18 Smut Warning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Levi stood at the back of the auditorium, his hands clenched into fists, grinding his teeth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What </span>
  </em>
  <span>THE FUCK</span>
  <em>
    <span> is Eren thinking?</span>
  </em>
  <span> As much as he would have liked to slip backstage he was riveted to the spot, unable to take his eyes off the stage. Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> other </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>person</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The number ended with a flourish, Eren, center stage with his pledge brothers around him. Marco and Mike up at the front, crouched on their knees, running their hands licentiously down Eren's thighs. The expression on Eren's face was pure sex; his red-tinted lips were slightly parted as he panted from the exertion of the dance number. Two beats of silence. The room erupted. The pandemonium shook Levi from his trance and he slipped out the side door while the Beta Kai's took their bows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren lingered on stage waving at the wildly cheering audience before trailing behind his amped-up brothers. He ran his hand through his sweaty mass of hair, feeling the stickiness of melted gel. He had been so caught up in the performance he hadn't been able to spot Master Levi in the crowd. But he was there. Eren could feel him. Eren ambled slowly, enjoying the quiet moment to gather his thoughts. He watched his brothers disappear into the changing room when he felt a vice-like grip on his arm. Before he could cry out he was pulled into a small, dimly lit room off the hallway and pressed up against the door. Warm rough hands pressed against him and hot soft lips crushed into his. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Levi! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eren moaned, his hands scrambling for purchase, finding it on Levi's broad shoulders. Eren leaned his head back against the door, his mouth open, ravaged, his body relaxing against Levi, riding the thigh that Levi had shoved between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren moaned again when Levi pulled back, strings of saliva stretching between their tongues, dripping down their chins. Levi's grey eyes were intense with arousal. Eren's lipstick had created a red slash down Levi's chin making him look like a feasting vampire. His heated gaze was furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems we need to have a little talk about what I mean when I say you belong to me, brat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's voice was a low, sexy murmur that did strange things to Eren's body. He ground his cock harder against Levi's leg. His voice sounded like a cross between a whimper and moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was just doing my best...for the contest. You wanted us to win...Master..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi gritted his teeth again and slid his hands down Eren's back, pushing the waistband of his tight black pants down so it rested just under his ass. He squeezed Eren's ass hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And who told you that you had to fuck the stage in order the win? I thought we had an understanding......what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren bit his lip and tipped his head back, panting heavily as Levi's questing fingers found the foreign object in his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I didn't know if I would see Master Levi since you told me we were taking a break...and it feels good when I dance...to think about you inside..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's pupil's dilated and his cheeks turned pink. He had never felt so turned on in his life. He could barely formulate a coherent thought as he twisted the plug around in a slow circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me see if I understand this, Eren. You danced that whole number with a butt-plug in your ass because you wanted to feel like I was fucking you, on stage, in front of hundreds of people?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren thrashed his head back and forth and dug his nails into Levi's shoulders. His voice came out breathy and whining, not even sure what he was begging for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"P-please....hah....can't....nnnngh...please!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi licked Eren's sweaty throat and sucked on his collarbone as he drew the plug out. Strings of lube leaked out of his open asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're about to get fucked, Eren."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"aahhhhhhhhh"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I take you bare, honey?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi took Eren's frantic nodding and moaning as consent and flipped him around, pressing him against the door. Levi didn't have lube, so saliva would have to do. He opened his belt and realeased his cock, spreading his saliva on it perfunctorily before thrusting raw, deeply into Eren, whose pants were now inside out around his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's eyes lost focus and he cried out as Levi repeatedly rammed him from behind, rattling the door in its frame. The thumping music from the next number drowned out the slapping sound that Levi's balls made against Eren's thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's chest, tweaking and teasing his erect nipples. Eren moaned and squirmed, shoving his ass back rhythmically to meet Levi thrust for thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are so fucking sexy, Eren. Such a sexy, slutty, perverted brat who likes to feel my cock inside him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahhhhh....gahhhh....hahhh...mooooooore... "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, you drive me crazy...nnnngh...do your friends know what a kinky, masochistic, slut you are or is that just for my benefit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren should have been bothered by Levi's disgusting language but his inner sub reared it's head and begged for more. He had never felt more turned on in his life, and after spending nearly a month being fucked by Levi, that was saying something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So deep....gonna cum....gonna..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no you don't!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi lowered one of his hands and gripped Eren hard at the base of his cock stopping his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nooooo....ah....wanna...why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren twisted around, tears dripping down his face, sobbing for relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I leave you alone for a few days and this is how you react? My thirsty little minx doesn't get to cum until he tells me who his owner is. Who is the only one who gets to see you like this? Who gets to see your crying, begging face?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahhh...Levi....only Levi...the only one who touches the...deepest...part of me..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmmmm. Good boy. Cum for me, now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi released Eren's cock and gripped the younger man's hip. Eren's vision went white as he bucked and groaned his orgasm, his insides convulsing around Levi's thrusting stiffness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi braced his hands against the door on either side of Eren's shoulder and thrust against him hard, crushing the younger man against the smooth wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, too tight. Ahhhhhh, too tight. Cumming!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi groaned his orgasm, his strong body trembling from his wild release. Eren melted, boneless and floating against his lover's body. After a few moments, Levi flipped their positions, keeping his length inserted, and slid his back down the door, careful to avoid Eren's dripping cum shot. Eren settled into Levi's lap with a sigh and angled his face back to give Levi's lips nibbling kisses. One of Levi's hands caressed the column of Eren's throat, sending tremors of pleasure through the younger man's over-sensitive body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you liked my dancing...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi gave the younger man a just-too-tight affectionate squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I liked it. But it made me crazy to see all those people watching you, honey. This body of yours is dangerous. I wish I could just chain you up in the basement and keep you all to myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a wild moment Eren had a crazy sense of deja vu; memories skittered around the edges of his mind. Levi felt him tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, too much? Sorry...I can be a bit possessive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no, that's not-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen, Eren, we need to talk..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stilled, titling his head back again to give Levi his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi took a deep breath and plunged in,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After the pledges cross. I mean, one way or another, when we don't have to sneak around anymore. If you want to be open about this...relationship..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd out in the auditorium cheered, and Eren flinched, his ass contracting painfully around Levi's semi hardness. It was easy to forget anyone else in the world existed when they were alone together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I have to get to the dressing room. We were one of the last numbers. The guys are going to notice I'm missing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi shifted, nipping at Eren's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi wrestled with his pants a moment and extracted a pack of tissues from his pocket. Carefully making sure to contain the worst of the mess as he pulled out of Eren's ass. Without warning, he rocked Eren forward and in the same motion shoved the forgotten butt plug up his sensitive passage. Eren yelped in pain and confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gah! What....what the fuck?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That will keep you from making a mess until you can shower."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pulled Eren to his feet and captured his adorably pouting mouth in one last searing kiss before the two men drew apart to hastily right their clothing. Eren rejoined his brothers just in time to hear ARO crowned the winners of the 20XX Sigma Sigma Sigma Lip-Sync competition.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*whew!* Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to comment, vote, or recommend this work. Things are about to get serious for these boys pretty soon, so stay tuned!<br/>♡DiLo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hell Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Beta Kai pledges trudged through the woods blindfolded. More than half of them were wet and freezing, having being forced to march directly through a frigid stream. With the blindfolds on, time and direction had lost all meaning. They walked, forbidden from speaking, for what seemed like hours. The entire week had been like this; pulled from their beds in the middle of the night, blindfolded and forced to complete tasks that were nearly impossible. None of the pledges had gotten more than two hours of continuous sleep in the last 6 days. At least they hadn't lost anyone since the first forced march. Now they walked through the woods close enough for them to touch each other's shoulders, back, or fingertips. The foremost thought on every pledge's mind was an exhausted refrain that they just had to survive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning Gunn's familiar voice echoed through the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Halt, pigs!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pledges stopped on a dime, none of the 15 of them moving a muscle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Push back your blindfolds and stand in your formation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pledges pushed back their blindfolds and saw the archery field in front of them, the light dimmer than before. They shuffled into position, a universal feeling of dread seeping through them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay silent, you will not greet your Master tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pledges stared wide eyed as Levi's form detached from the shadows and strode toward them, flanked by the other Recruitment Assistants. He spoke in his usual calm, authoritative tone. His face was solemn and his eyes were like flint, neither gave anything away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For the past 12 weeks you have all worked hard in this program. You have accomplished great things. But this brotherhood is not built solely on great deeds, it is a bond of trust between individuals who have chosen one another. ARO has chosen you. We have put our trust in you to be the future of our Fraternity. Now you must choose us. If you cannot abandon yourselves and put full trust in the men who wear these letters and those who wish to wear these letters, your journey ends at this moment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody moved a muscle. Levi nodded his approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So be it. Take another look at the archery field and put your blindfolds back on. You have all been judged proficient with your archery. Tonight, half of you will be given a steel tipped arrow. The other half of you will take up your station in front of the target and return with the arrow after it strikes the target. We will rotate until you have all been in both positions. I do not need to remind you of what is at stake. You will not know who is downfield from you. You must exhibit complete trust. One more thing, if you little shits try to speak to each other, you're done. Commence!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi retreated to the side of the field, trying not to laugh as the shaking pledges were put into position one by one. The pledges firing arrows were given a steel tipped arrow to feel which was then quickly replaced by a rubber one. When they loosed, a brother who stood down range would fire an actual arrow simultaneously into the target which was then handed to the other pledge. Some other brothers stood just out of sight shrieking and moaning anytime a pledge loosed an arrow. Most of the Fraternity had turned out tonight to either view or participate in the final challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite their terror, most of the pledges did reasonably well. A few collapsed or panicked, but followed through after being cheered on by the brothers. Nobody ended up getting cut. After the Archery was completed, the pledges were led into a small dark clearing on the other side of the shack and lined up in a circle, facing outward with their backs to each other. When commanded, they dropped their blindfolds to reveal the entire Fraternity clustered around them wearing robes with the hoods pulled down over their faces. The only light was the winking of 15 candles they held in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brothers chanted in unison,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"With the passing of the candle, we ignite the flame of your everlasting brotherhood. You came here tonight as a pledge. You leave here our brother."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one the hooded figures passed their candle to the neophyte in front of them and stepped back, melting into the crowd. The second row held dark green hooded sweatshirts with the golden greek letters "Alpha Rho Omega" emblazoned across the front. The back was printed with their pledgenames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few beats of stunned silence, all hell broke loose. All of the exhaustion and emotion that the pledges had been holding back broke through their dams. The shouts of joy rang through the quiet forest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello lovelies! Thank you for tolerating my obsession with Greek Life. This chapter brought up so many memories for me. I know it was short, but I figured after all the build up, it would be nice for this aspect of the story to have some closure. Buckle your seatbelts now, cause things are about to go sideways. Please vote and comment!<br/>DiLo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Things Will Never Be The Same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Trigger Warning* School shooting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunday 10:15am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren leaned back in his chair in the Union food court, subconsciously running his hand over his letters. After the informal initiation in the woods, all the brothers had returned to 59 Marley and partied until dawn. Most of them then went home to collapse and sleep through most of Saturday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren had seen Levi briefly at the house party but they had no time to steal away since Levi had ROTC lab that weekend and had to leave campus right after the ceremony. Levi had assured him that he would be back for that evening's Formal Initiation ceremony during the weekly meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without anything better to do, he, Connie, and Armin had headed to the food court to annoy Mikasa and Sasha and show off their letters. Eren was absentmindedly watching Mikasa study when a commotion in front of the register caught his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-I said let go of me. I'm not going anywhere with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren recognized the voice as...Isabelle's?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You stuck up bitch! You'll be sorry"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy who spoke was tall and blond, wearing a Paradis Titans sweatshirt. Eren watched in disbelief as the guy reached into the waistband of his jeans and pulled out a handgun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one motion he lunged for the nearest possible person and caught them in a headlock. He fired the gun once at the ceiling and then pressed it against Sasha's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Anybody moves and I blow her brains out!"</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren saw the look in Connie's eyes a moment too late. He lunged for his friend to stop him, but Connie only had eyes for Sasha. The shooter leveled his weapon in their direction and fired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunday 10:45am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi and Fallon walked across the quad toward the student union. Neither of them had bothered to change out of their ROTC uniforms. Through sheer luck they had been released early this morning and were able to return to campus. Fallon Church was heading to visit his girlfriend at work. Levi decided to tag along on the off chance he would run into Eren or some of the other brothers who liked to hang out there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked closer they saw people running in the opposite direction. A strong sense of foreboding hit Levi and he broke into a jog, catching the next kids he saw running past them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...shooter in the Union Food Court..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi and Fallon exchanged a glance and took off at a dead run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they got closer, snippets of panicked conversation reached them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...in a Titan sweatshirt attacking students."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"30 hostages"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Barricaded the doors."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's mind whirled and he almost stumbled. Images rushed at him so quickly he thought he was hallucinating. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Monsters. Titans. Titans attacking. Sitting ducks, innocent people picked off one by one. Blood so much blood. Eren right in the thick of it. Eren was always right in the thick of it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi quieted his internal screaming and focused on his purpose. His only purpose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eren!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He would not lose Eren. He would protect him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This time...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The area outside the Union was in a state of pandemonium. Unarmed campus police tried in vain to clear the area. Levi and Fallon could see the hostage situation clearly through the bulletproof glass wall of the FoodCourt. Levi grabbed Fallon's arm and they jogged in a circle to the service entrance that the kitchen used to take deliveries. Levi tested the door and sure enough, the shooter had forgotten to barricade it. He pulled Fallon low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are going in. First we neutralize the weapon, then we put down the attacker. I need you to provide a distraction."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But the police-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are busy jerking each other off in the parking lot. We can take this asshole. It's what we've been trained to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fallon went white at the lips and swallowed thickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I can't Levi..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The hell you can't. We have people in there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isabelle...Levi this is my fault. That guy, that's the creep who has been harassing Isabelle. I told her it was nothing-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi exhaled his frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What he did wasn't up to you. What you do now </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> up to you. When you manage to pull your head out of your pussy, I could use your back-up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that he was gone. Fallon took a deep breath, pushed down his panic, and followed Levi down the corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi crawled through the kitchen, passing cowering employees, eyes wide with fright, whom he motioned to silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he had a better vantage point of the scene. Hostages sat on the floor or under tables in small groups, trying to be as quiet and small as possible. A blood smear covered in sneaker marks marred the floor. He saw so many familiar faces, so many friends... Sasha hung limply from the shooters arm. Isabelle stood in front of her workstation quietly sobbing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eren! Where is Eren?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi swallowed his panic and looked in the one direction he hadn't checked to see everything he was afraid to see. Eren, covered in blood, a body on the ground in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood. Death. Eren. Titans. Blood. Eren. Mission. Terror. Death, so much death</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pulled Fallon close and whispered barely audibly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get to the other side and be ready to grab the hostage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fallon shook visibly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's going to kill them both if we interfere. We can't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we do nothing he will kill them. We have no idea how many people he has shot already. We need to end this. Just be ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving Fallon a shove in the direction he needed him to go, he looked around for a weapon, anything he could use against the Titan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Silently, Levi stripped off his fatigue shirt and balled one end of it in his fist. If he was going to draw the shooter's fire, he needed a false target. Slowly, Levi made his way around the perimeter of the room. When he was opposite Fallon, he stood and strolled forward, calm and confident as ever until he was a few meters from the Titan. The stunned, tear stained faces of the hostages gave him away. When he spoke, his voice was a low murmur, but in the silence of the room it seemed to carry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're done asshole. Drop the weapon and we won't need a body bag for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Titan twitched and turned his head to face Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you say? Come any closer and I blow her head off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi never broke eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't kill us both. It's me or her. The next bullet you fire will be the last, better make it count."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one beat of silence and then everything happened at once. The shooter straightened his arm and pointed the gun directly at Levi, firing one round, the bullet embedding in the bulletproof glass. Had Levi been standing still it would have hit him right between the eyes, but the moment the shooter had moved, so had Levi. He ducked and rushed forward, using his shirt as a long range weapon that he swung around the gun and pulled down, neatly disarming the shooter as the gun wrapped in the shirt clattered harmlessly across the floor. In the confusion, the attacker loosened his grip on Sasha who frantically wiggled free and was hauled out of the combat zone by Fallon who was also dragging Isabelle forcibly behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Undeterred, the titan turned to face Levi, pulling a large hunting knife from a brace around his ankle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you think I would come with only one weapon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi made several attempts to get in close only to find himself with several superficial slice wounds across his chest. Finally he saw an opening, stepped low and spun, dealing the attacker a blow that he was positive broke several of the man's ribs. A normal person could never have continued fighting, but this asshole was high as a fucking kite. The sickly sweet, putrid smell of the drugs poured off the shooter through his sweat glands and Levi's lip curled in disdain. Hatred seethed through every fiber of his being. All he could see was Eren covered his blood and his mind went blank. He spun quickly away from the bloody knife, positioning himself back to back with the attacker and dropped his elbow right at the base of the titan's neck. The shooter's legs went out from under him and Levi spun, gripping the man's hair before he could hit the floor. The shooter flailed for a moment on his knees and thrust his arm back embedding his knife in Levi's thigh. Levi's brain barely registered any pain from the wound. He wrapped his hand around the shooter's and yanked the bloody knife out of his leg. He pulled the arm back viciously, snapping bones and in one fluid motion used the man's own knife to slice through the skin and nerves at the base of his neck, instantly severing his spinal cord. Blood sprayed across Levi's face in an arc of crimson, branding him with it's heat. The shooter's body went limp and slipped to the floor, twitching, still holding the knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi scanned the room, and looked right into turquoise eyes that were shocked and terrified. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eren</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He stepped over the body in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blood.</span>
  </em>
  <span> One step. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Death. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tried to take another step and the room spun around him. He didn't feel himself fall but all of a sudden he lay staring at the ceiling. When had it gotten so cold? He needed to know something. Find someone. Something important...but he couldn't quite remember what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren knelt on the ground doing his best to keep Connie from struggling. The bullet had gone clean through his shoulder but there was more blood than Eren could have imagined. The shooter kept popping pills and screaming at anyone who moved. Was it only twice more he had fired his weapon? Three times? Wounded victims twitched and bled onto the vinyl floor of the food court and smothered sobs punctuated the shooter's mad ranting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear ate at Eren, clawing inside him like a beast. He was not afraid to die, but if he did anything to draw attention in their direction the shooter would aim at them again. Mikasa huddled behind him, outwardly calm but terrified. Armin sat hugging knees, gently rocking as tears streamed down his face. Across the room Zoe and Erwin were huddled with some other students around a moaning girl with a gunshot wound in her leg. Connie lay bleeding and delirious. He couldn't just sit and do nothing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What would Levi do? Levi, Levi, Levi!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As if conjured from his thoughts, Levi appeared in the food court, putting himself at the focal point of danger to save the hostages. Eren watched the scene unfold. When Levi swung his shirt around the gun and it fanned out for a fraction of a second it didn't look like a shirt at all. It looked like a cape...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A green cape fluttered and flew through the treetops so fast Eren could hardly keep his eyes on it. They broke from the trees into a field full of horrifying monsters. Titans. The grass underfoot was soaked in blood. So much blood. Scouts screamed. Death. Too much death. The green cape launched into the sky. Wicked blades flashed in the sunlight cutting down Titans. 1, 3, 7, 9. He lost count. Those blades flashed and the Titans fell, rictus grins remaining on their faces long after they started to disintegrate. The green cape landed and turned his back on the gore and death. Captain Levi! The horn sounded the retreat and the remaining scouts melted into the woods. The Captain stayed. He had said something last night in bed about a final battle. Eren had been distracted, he hadn't asked questions. He had felt drugged by kisses and caresses. When he and the Captain were together, they were together body and soul. Nothing else existed. Today they would free humanity from the Titans. The Captain could do it, he was humanity's strongest. But why was Eren filled with dread? He had seen Heichou battle hundreds of Titans. They had been through so much together. Eren followed orders, he retreated with the rest. When night fell and Heichou had not returned they sent out a search party. They found several scouts in the woods missing limbs but alive. None of them had seen Heichou. Eren found him. He lay in the grass at the base of a massive oak. The lower half of his body was gone. Eren knelt beside him, brushing the blood off his face and clutching his hand. His grey eyes fluttered open.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Eren...safe...Titans...gone..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren sobbed silently and put his fingers to Heichou's lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't sir, please save your strength. You can live...please live...for me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A ghost of a smile touched Levi's handsome face. He looked so tired.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Not...this time...Ocean Eyes...love...you..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi coughed and spluttered, blood gushing from his mouth. Eren let out another tortured sob.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi used all his strength to caress Eren's face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Will find you, Eren. I...promise. We will have our time. Away from...all this death. Wait for me?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren nodded, trying to control his body's shaking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Forever Levi, I will wait for you forever. Don't forget your promise. I love you, do you hear me, sir? NO, no, no! Please Heichou just stay a bit longer, please, NO!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Mikasa and the others found the bodies there was nothing they could do. The Captain lay dead beneath Eren who had impaled himself on his own blade. Their arms were so tightly wrapped around each other, they could not be separated even in death.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the sun rose the next morning, it shone its face on a world without Titans. And without heroes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren returned from his mind and watched Levi...or was it Heichou? Slice through the nape of the shooter's neck. Blood sprayed across Levi's pale skin. His eyes were unblinking and his face was a mask of death. Not one emotion marred his porcelain features. He stepped over the body of the attacker looking for something, someone? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Levi was looking for him. Instinctively he had known Eren was in trouble. He had come to save him as he always had. Their eyes met for a moment and Levi collapsed in a pool of blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All hell broke loose in the food court. Time seemed to speed up and slow down all at once. Eren felt like his body was made of lead, but he made his way to Levi and knelt beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here Levi. I'm here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked like he was trying to move but gave up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Safe? So...hah...much blood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked down at his shirt; he was so completely soaked in blood, he even had some on his face and in his hair. He had caught the spray from the bullet that hit Connie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not mine. Not mine, I'm okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi blinked and exhaled. It took him longer to open his eyes than Eren felt comfortable with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cold. So...cold out here. Titan...gone..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren swallowed. He could no longer contain his sobs. He could feel Levi pulling away from him. He was losing his ability to distinguish reality from the hallucination...the memory? He had just experienced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't do this to me again, Levi. You can't leave me like this. I forbid you to die, do you hear me? You made me a promise. Keep your promise!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's eyelashes fluttered again. His voice was barely audible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Promise...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was buzzing around Eren. The police had stormed the building and EMS was triaging the gun shot victims. A strong grip pulled Eren away from Levi's body. They had to pull hard because Levi had Eren's shirt locked in a death grip. Eren struggled but was held back soundly by Erwin. He watched as Zoe tied a tourniquet around Levi's right thigh. Her voice cut through the noise of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need a gurney over here! Penetrating stab wound to the femoral artery! He's bleeding out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>EMTs rushed over and started working frantically over Levi's pale body. Eren struggled harder when they started to wheel him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Let me go, goddamit! I need to be with him. Let me go! He promised! He promised me-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe stepped in front of him blocking his view and gave him a good solid slap across his face. He didn't register the pain but it did stop his struggling for long enough to help him focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren, calm down. You cannot help him now. He needs to go to the hospital."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to go with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe exchanged a glance with Erwin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will go together, okay Eren? Will you go to the hospital with us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren fought to control his breathing. He was no longer sobbing but his tears ran uncontrollably down his face. His entire body was shaking. Zoe frowned and spoke to Erwin, who was just confused and a little traumatized himself at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think he's going into shock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a tough kid. He's gonna pull himself together, right Yeager?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren let his body go limp and turned to face Erwin. The look on his face brooked no argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now. Let's go </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin exchanged another puzzled glance with Hanji who nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks to Erwin driving like a maniac, they reached the ER just as Levi was being unloaded from the ambulance. Eren spared a glance for the other students and faculty in the ER, his entire being focused on Levi. As they wheeled him into the hospital the monitors clipped to his body started going crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He's coding again!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Call the OR and get as many units of blood as you can get your hands on!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Clear!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We have a pulse! Let's move people."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time stopped having any meaning for Eren. He alternately paced the length of the waiting room and sat in a daze staring at the floor. He noted the presence of others around him but for the most part ignored them. The shooter had wounded 16 people all together. 5 were in critical condition, including Levi and Connie, both of whom were in surgery. Levi was fighting for his life. After a couple of hours the doctors came out to give an update on Connie. He was weak from blood loss, but his surgery was a success; he would make a full recovery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point in the early evening Zoe had handed Eren a sandwich that sat ignored on the table next to him. At 10pm a group of surgeons walked out into the waiting area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are looking for Levi Ackerman's family."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren jumped to his feet and walked to the doctors, Zoe and Erwin crowding in on either side. Peter and Moblit perked up in their seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren spoke first,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here, we're here. Is he alive? Can we see him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the doctor's eyed Eren skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, kid, we can only speak to family."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin stepped forward laying a hand on Eren's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me doctor, but we are his family. He doesn't have anyone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor grunted and looked into their expectant faces. He locked eyes with Eren and easily read the anguish there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Fine. Your...</span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>...is alive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor exhaled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He shouldn't be. I honestly don't understand how he survived. The knife wound cleanly dissected his Femoral artery. He lost more than half of his blood volume before we could repair it. Its almost as if he just plain </span>
  <em>
    <span>refused</span>
  </em>
  <span> to die. I've never seen anyone so strong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we see him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Zoe who asked the question, but when the surgeon responded he looked directly at Eren's ashen face again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but he hasn't woken up yet. He is in the ICU and we don't like a lot of activity up there. Please keep your visits quiet and brief."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe frowned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He hasn't woken up? Is that normal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His heart stopped several times during surgery. With all the blood loss we have no way of knowing what effect all this has had on his brain. You need to be prepared for the possibility that he won't wake up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren opened his mouth to say something but the doctor held up his hands in a placating gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We just don't know. His body has been through a lot. I'm very sorry I can't give you better news. Only time will tell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he spun on his heel and strode away. One of the younger surgeons took his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can take you to see your friend now, but I'm afraid we can only have 2 at a time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stepped forward to follow when the doctor stopped short and stared at his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, sir, you might want to get cleaned up first. We try to keep the ICU a sterile environment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked down and registered the blood that covered his clothing and matted his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh...uh...I'm not leaving."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the nurses took pity on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doctor Timmins, why don't I take this young man to the Nurses room so he can shower and get him a pair of clean scrubs?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right this way...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse lead him down a corridor and into what looked like a fancy locker room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now you go in there and take off those dirty things. You poor dears. What is this world coming to? And don't you worry about your friend. We will take good care of him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some bizarre reason Eren felt the need to clarify. Fat tears started rolling down his cheeks again making trails through the dried blood on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's...he's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a friend..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse patted him on the shoulder and gave him a meaningful look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, dear. I know. I think everyone out in that waiting room knows, too. How long have you two been together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren took a shaky breath. He had no idea how to answer that question. His lips twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've only been dating for a couple of months but, I've know him for...a thousand years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse nodded and dug through a cupboard, pulling out a plastic package containing a pair of pale pink scrubs and handing them to Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now you get cleaned up and put these on so I can take you to your man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded and walked into the shower stall, not bothering to remove his clothes before turning on the water. He watched as the blood ran down the drain, feeling his heart flow with it it. He wondered if the blood would come out of his sweatshirt and decided he didn't give a damn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Levi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The only thing that mattered was Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his head against the tiles and wept.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry lovelies, I know I'm evil, but what would an SnK fic be without a little blood and gore? Will Levi survive? Will he and Eren get to have their time? Will Levi keep...His Promise  ? (See what I did there? 😏😏). Stay tuned to find out! And don't forget to leave a comment!<br/>♡DiLo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Monday, 7:30pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren lifted his head from where he had pillowed it on the bed next to Levi's arm. Since emerging from the shower he had not left Levi's bedside. A curious coldness had crept through him after he had cried himself out, allowing him some rational thought. The situation was serious. Though the doctors had downgraded Levi's condition to 'stable' and transferred him to a regular room, he was still in a coma with a breathing tube down his throat. Resolve had settled into Eren's bones. He and Levi would leave this hospital together or they would breathe their last breath together. The decision was made. Only time would tell the outcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin and Armin stood in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren tried to remember the last time he had seen Armin. Had the shooting been only yesterday?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin approached him, his usually smiling face solemn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any updates?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should be answering your phone. Everyone is really worried about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shrugged and turned back to Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I turned it off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin turned a quizzical glance to Erwin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeager, I think you should take a break. The nurses told me you've barely moved all day and nobody has seen you eat. You are not the only brother who cares for Levi. The entire Fraternity has been here on and off all day. What you're doing...doesn't look good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren glared at Erwin and shot to his feet, showing more emotion than he had in the last twenty four hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You thing I care what this </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks like</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since you aren't blind, allow me to make it perfectly clear that this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what it </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks like</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I don't care who knows anymore. You want to kick me out of the Fraternity? Fine. Then all of you can just leave me the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin raised his eyebrows and rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh Eren, don't freak out. Nobody is kicking you out of the Fraternity. You and Levi didn't break any rules-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin's head snapped up and he stared at Eren with wide eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What...is he talking about, Eren? What are you talking about? You and...and Master Levi...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed and sat back down, all the energy leeching out of his body. His voice sounded dead, even to his own ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've been sleeping together since the first Phi Nu mixer. I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, but we didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren glanced at Erwin,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, sorry for keeping you up at night..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin's eyes widened as the missing pieces clicked into place. Eren turned back to Armin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We had planned to go public with our </span>
  <em>
    <span>relationship</span>
  </em>
  <span> after initiation..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's voice wobbled and he trailed off, unable to continue. He probably would have cried, if he had any tears left. So many plans. Everything gone in an instant. Eren felt his body start to shake again and drew his legs up, wrapping his arms around his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't speak. He could barely breathe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Levi</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin stepped around the bed and put his hands on Eren's shoulders, desperate to comfort his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have nothing to apologize for, Eren. I understand. The rest of the brothers will, too. But Eren, please turn your phone on. Your mom is a basket case. She needs to speak to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren blinked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The memory of her being devoured by a Titan flashed through his mind and he shuddered. He felt sick. Memories of his distant past and memories from the present past collided confusingly in his mind. He shut them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right. I'll call. How are Mikasa and Sasha?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are both fine. Shaken up but fine. Sasha is doing better now that Connie is in recovery. She's been with him all day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The other victims?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Most of the victims have been discharged. No fatalities. Even that peice of human filth is clinging to life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded and turned his phone on. It almost crashed because it had so many notifications. 187 whatsapps. 31 text messages, 19 missed calls. It rang almost immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank God!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Where have you been? How could you not call me? At least check in on Facebook, for goodness sake!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom, calm down. Please, I'm fine. It's just been really crazy here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was watching on the news! They've cancelled all classes until after Thanksgiving, for the investigation. Oh darling I can't wait to have you and your sister home, safe and sound."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanksgiving?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eren looked at the date on his lock screen. Thanksgiving was in 3 days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom, um, I don't think I'll be making it home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carla caught on to the tone of her son's voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened, Eren?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing his mother's concern broke him. He felt like he was about to shatter into a million pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-what else did you h-hear on the news?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That there was a student who disarmed the attacker. They say his situation is critical..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren swallowed hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-he wasn't just anyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh. I see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I do. Don't worry about a thing, darling. You stay put. We will see you soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, mom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren ended the call. He noted that the room was empty and silent. He hadn't noticed the others leave. That had been happening to him a lot lately. He looked at Levi on the bed and felt despair clawing at his chest. His face was pale and relaxed, his dusky eyelashes brushing his porcelain cheeks. Even like this he looked strong and handsome, like he was taking a nap instead of fighting for his life. Exhaustion hit Eren like a tidal wave and he staggered over to the bed. Careful to avoid the wires and tubes that made Levi a pin cushion, he slipped onto the bed and gathered Levi to his chest. He rubbed his face in Levi's jet black hair and breathed in his scent. Ironically, the strong smell of antiseptic in the hospital was not all that different from Levi's room. Eren shut his eyes and blocked out the sounds of beeping and the shushing of the tube that was keeping Levi alive. He imagined that they were in 59 Marley. This is exactly how they would lay, Levi snuggled into his neck, asleep, enjoying a few moments of serenity before the world needed him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I...promise. We will have our time..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He clutched Levi tighter. He would wake up. He had to wake up. They weren't finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tuesday, 6:45am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Timmins grabbed the next chart in his rounds and started entering the room when he found himself face to face with 3 nurses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, excuse me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurses exchanged nervous glances but didn't budge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The patient's stats are unchanged doctor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will check that myself, thank you. If you will-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh, doctor maybe we should explain-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pardon me, but what is the meaning of this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timmins pushed inside the room and halted. He whirled around and marched out into the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you mean to tell me</span>
  <em>
    <span> that guy</span>
  </em>
  <span> has been in the hospital since Sunday afternoon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The senior nurse stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He didn't want to leave his boyfriend in critical condition, sir. He's such a sweet young man. This is the first time he's slept since the shooting. We are in the business of healing, Doctor Timmins, and that boy needs some healing, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes, but the protocol-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>enforced</span>
  </em>
  <span> by the nurses. Do you know who our patient is? He is the one who stood up to the attacker and saved all those kids. The videos are all over the news. We think he is entitled to special treatment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the face of a solid wall of determined nurses, Doctor Timmins felt he had only one prudent option. He backed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, alright then. Keep monitoring him. Let me know as soon as anything changes. If we don't see any improvement by this afternoon, we will have to speak to that 'sweet young man' about organ donation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tuesday, 3:17pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe walked through the hospital corridor toting a bucket of fried chicken, a 2 liter bottle of soda and all the fix-ins. Unlike most people, she enjoyed hospitals. Her first love would always be chemistry, but she had enjoyed anatomy and physiology. Maybe she would go to medical school...her mental rambling was interrupted by shouts of alarm and the sound of running feet...coming from the direction of Levi's room. When she made it to the room she heard Eren's voice over the noise of frantic beeping and a crowd of doctors and nurses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please help him! </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's choking</span>
  </em>
  <span>! One minute he was fine and then he just-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short nurse pushed Eren towards the door where he nearly collided with Zoe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren, we need you to back up right now, okay? We are going to see what the problem is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded and surveyed the room anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"...oxygen saturation..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He's fighting the tube!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Doctor, he needs to be extubated."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe grabbed Eren's arm and pulled him out into the hallway, speaking quickly and quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at me, Eren. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Look at me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This is a good thing, but you won't think so if you see them do it. Levi is choking on his breathing tube. That means his body wants to breathe for itself. The doctors need to pull it out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren visibly flinched at the drawn out choking sounds he heard from the room, but almost immediately everything became quiet and calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"...breath sounds are clear and equal."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"...pupils are responsive."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Is he conscious?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No. No sign."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The medical personnel trickled from the room one by one. When Eren and Zoe stepped inside, only the shift nurse remained. Eren approached her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened, Joy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe smiled. Just like Eren to learn everyone's name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is breathing on his own, dear. This is a very good sign."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does that mean he will wake up soon? I heard the doctors say that if he doesn't wake up within 3 days-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, now, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Small victories, Eren. He is alive. Today, he is alive and breathing on his own. You see, already his color has improved."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you been talking to him like we discussed? We don't know what they can hear in this state, but if he can hear you I'm sure he would want to know you are waiting for him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I will wait for you forever..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren? Earth to Eren?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe waved her hand in Eren's face and pulled him across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's have some lunch and I'll stay for a while, ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded again. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wednesday, 8:25am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren woke and stretched, the murmur of familiar voices casting a comforting glow over his fog filled mind. For a disorienting moment he had no idea where he was. He could feel Levi next to him. Had he brought Levi home for Thanksgiving? He didn't remember...reality hit him so hard he fell off the bed with a painful thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ouch...."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carla crossed the room and helped Eren to his feet. Mikasa stood in the corner, unamused. Eren pulled his mom into a bone crushing hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When did you get here mom? You should have woken me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh just an hour ago, dear. You looked so comfortable I couldn't. The nurses warned me in advance so I sent your father to speak to the doctors. They are all very fond of you around here, dear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad's here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well of course he is! What's the use of having a doctor in the family if we can't throw our weight around once in a while?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carla flashed a cheeky grin, identical to her son's and brushed some imaginary lint off his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grisha Yeager appeared in the doorway of the room flanked by doctors and nurses. Eren had to stifle a sigh. Of course he would have an entourage. He was a surgical celebrity. At a time like this, his father was the last person he wanted to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Father."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren. You look awful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren flinched and ran his hand through his hair. He knew he must look like something dragged in off the street. He hadn't showered or changed in 3 days. 3 days...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's time to give up this vigil, son. I'm afraid all the medical signs point to this condition being permanent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren felt his heartbeat in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-what are you saying? He's breathing on his own...he's alive! Nurse Joy-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is not a Doctor, Eren. Calm down. You have to accept reality. Enough with the childish fantasies. This is not some fairytale."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren balled his fists at his sides. His frustration and helplessness turned into a seething ball of hatred in his veins. Somewhere in the red haze of his mind he noted Erwin and Zoe were standing behind the group of medical personnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you even come here, then, if you weren't going to help? I can't believe you people! What kind of doctors are you? </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's alive! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You haven't done a thing since he came out of surgery. Not. One. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Timmins pushed into the room, desperate to make a good impression on the visiting physician. His voice was mocking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dr. Yeager is right, Eren. It's going to take more than a kiss to wake this sleeping beauty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren pressed his lips together swallowing the insults he wanted to hurl at the universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, its worth a try."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren approached the bed and leaned down, focusing his entire being on Levi, blocking out the rest of the world. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wake up! Just wake up. For me. Live, for me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He gently brushed Levi's hair off his forehead and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren waited for a beat and pulled away, sinking defeatedly into the chair next to the bed. He pressed his face into the sheet unable to make eye contact with the entire room full of people who were now standing stock still, their faces masks of shock. Somebody gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...thought...I...was...the prince."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren lifted his head to glare at whoever was responsible for the tasteless joke. But not a single eye was trained on him. He looked from face to face stopping at his Mother's, who had tears staining her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A seasoned trauma Nurse, Joy recovered more quickly than the rest of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome back, Levi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren turned slowly as the people in the room started to flurry around him, crowding the patient to check his vitals. He was on the verge of getting swept aside when he felt fingers wrap around his wrist. Levi's voice was weak and raspy, but it was there, with all his mental faculties behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren met Levi's eyes and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Call Me Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Levi blinked awake, his eyelids feeling as heavy and slow as the rest of his body. When his vision cleared he located Eren who was asleep curled up on the window sill, his phone dangling haphazardly from his hand as though he had passed out literally in the middle of texting someone. Movement drew his eye to the other side of the room, where a delicate looking woman in a yellow blouse and tailored navy blue skirt was flipping through his chart. She must have felt his scrutiny because she looked up and gave him a smile that nearly stopped his heart. Eren's smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman glanced nervously at his heart monitor when his rhythm changed and approached the bed. She spoke softly, probably in an attempt to not wake Eren, but Levi got the immediate impression that she wasn't the type of person to typically raise her voice in any situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry if I startled you. We met earlier, but you probably don't remember that. I'm Carla Yeager."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi watched as Carla flipped his chart shut and set it on the side table before expertly fiddling with the machinery next to his bed. Levi cleared his throat which felt dry and weird. His voice was a raspy croak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you a nurse...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carla flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and sat daintily on the edge of the bed. Levi could barely take his eyes off her face. He wasn't exactly attracted to her, but the similarities she shared with Eren were staggering. He clearly got his looks and his gentle, caring personality from this woman. But not her coloring...Carla's eyes were a warm, honey brown and her hair was much darker than her son's. Levi tried to picture Eren's father but struggled- he had only seen the man for a moment and he couldn't remember seeing any similarities at all between him and his son. What unique genetic combination had created his lover's chocolate colored hair and aquamarine eyes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carla giggled softly at his question and looked adorably guilty. She held a plastic cup to his lips and nodded at him to take a drag from the straw as she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have been a nurse for fifteen years. But I'm not </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> nurse, so I shouldn't be looking at your chart. Old habits die hard, I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi twitched a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all. I'm glad to be in such capable hands..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Eren, who hadn't stirred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carla smiled over at her son but turned her attention back to Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is exhausted, physically and mentally. I...I'm not sure what the relationship is between you two...but...I've never seen Eren act this way about anyone before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi started to speak but she cut him off. Eren didn't speak often about his family, but it was clear from offhand remarks that he had a close relationship with his mother. He knew that Eren's family was accepting of his sexuality, but he had no idea how much they knew about him or their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Either way, Levi..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carla placed her small hand over Levi's on the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, for what you did, for protecting my children. I can see how much Eren looks up to you...you've even impressed Mikasa..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head at that and Levi grinned unexpectedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I have to admit you are quite special. But you do know that I will kill you if you hurt my little prince."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's eyes widened in shock and he chuckled. Hearing a death threat come from such an adorable human being was not what he had been expecting at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have nothing but proper intentions towards your son, Mrs. Yeager. Besides, you would have to get in line behind your daughter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carla nodded but frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that! But please, call me Carla or Mom. Mrs. Yeager was my Mother in Law..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that last bit she smiled shyly and bit her lip, showing another one of Eren's expressions to a T. Levi had no defense against this, but still, he wouldn't ... couldn't...call her "mom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could respond, a gentle tap on the door announced the presence of the nurse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good afternoon Levi! How are you feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carla got up and retreated to the edge of the bed to stay out of the nurse's way as she checked Levi's vitals and examined the dressing on his chest wounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Groggy, I guess. I can't feel my leg too well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we have you on some pretty heavy medications to dull your pain but we've started weaning you off the sedatives, so you should be feeling more awake soon. You should recover full feeling in your leg, but right now it's important that we manage your pain. Too much can be stressful for your heart after what you've been through."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi bit his lip, there was so much information he didn't have. His memories since confronting the shooter were a total blur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you tell me what happened to anyone else? Did anyone...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse exchanged a glance with Carla who nodded imperceptibly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There were other casualties, but no fatalities. You were the last </span>
  <em>
    <span>victim</span>
  </em>
  <span> in critical condition, but your condition has been downgraded now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi caught the word 'victim.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the Tita- I mean, the shooter, did he...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse pressed her lips together. Her internal battle with indecision showed on her face for a moment before she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I think after everything you have a right to know. That person is alive, but has not regained consciousness. Either way, he won't have much use for his body anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded, feeling a complete lack of any kind of emotional response to this news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse was about to bustle out of the room when the phone rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes? Yes he is. Hold a moment, I'll ask. Levi, Paradis Co. PD is here and they would like to speak with you. Will you see them now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded again and with Carla and the nurse's assistance scooted into a sitting position. He felt strange and lightheaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse left and Carla retreated to the window sill where Eren was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Levi watched the mother and son interact naturally with each other and he felt his chest squeeze tightly. Damn medication must be messing with his mind... His pain must have showed on his face. Eren sprang up and came over to Levi claiming his usual seat at the bedside and smiling at him brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look who's up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could say the same to you, brat"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren bit his lip and Levi felt the familiar urge to bite it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, it seems like all I've been able to do since you came out of surgery is sleep. The doctors were throwing some babble at me about a crisis response or something..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi lifted his hand and caressed Eren's cheek. He ran the pad of his thumb along Eren's bottom lip, loosening it from his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind. I like watching you sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tap at the door ruined the moment and Levi heard Carla groan softly from her spot by the window. He glanced at her in time to see the ecstatic look on her face and her hands clutched under her chin. If she had been wearing a cheerleading uniform, her intent couldn't have been more obvious. Eren had noticed it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, sorry! You are just so, so, sweet together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren flamed red. Levi couldn't help feeling slightly flustered himself, a feeling that dissolved instantly when he saw who had just entered his room. Two uniformed policemen had entered the room, followed by a diminutive but dignified man in a military uniform. With his bald head and bushy mustache Levi knew who he was immediately. He straightened as much as possible in his bed and saluted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The military man looked and Levi and his eyes crinkled at the corners, his face breaking into a friendly expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At ease, Cadet. I suppose that means you know who I am?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi relaxed his salute and allowed his body to ease back against the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir, Commander Pyxis. It is a pleasure to meet you sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyxis nodded and turned to Carla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Allow me to introduce myself to you, then, ma'am. Dot Pyxis, Central Military Command."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh, pleasure to meet you sir. Carla Yeager. It seems you have much to discuss with Levi, so we will give you a moment. Eren."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carla motioned for her son. Eren glanced at the faces around the room and settled lastly on Levi's. His indecision clear. Levi smiled at him and nodded. Eren got up without a word and trailed after his mother into the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi turned his attention back to Commander Pyxis, still completely ignoring the uniforms, in favor of his ranking officer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I may sir, to what do I owe this visit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyxis huffed a laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To what? Heh heh, what indeed. It seems you have caused a bit of a kerfuffle with your heroics, young man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi had no response for this. He had acted mostly out of instinct, after all. One of the uniforms cleared his throat and stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, we are actually here to take your statement Mr. Ackerman."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi gave the officers his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I under arrest?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The policemen exchanged a look and both smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the contrary Mr. Ackerman. You are quite the hero of the day, though officially, the PCPD would have preferred if you had waited for the Police to handle the situation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyxis cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't hurt that the boy is military trained, then does it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officers nodded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you could just answer some questions..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyxis retreated to the window sill and seemed to occupy himself with gazing out at the scenery while Levi was interviewed by the police. He answered all their questions as succinctly as possible without volunteering any unnecessary information. When the police finally closed their notepads and left he saw Eren standing in the doorway, chafing to come back inside. Pyxis noticed it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to have more of an opportunity to speak with you, Cadet, but it seems these official matters have taken up enough of your time. Before I leave though, I wanted you to be aware of something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked at him with interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have been following your progress in ROTC and you have not escaped my notice or the notice of others in more exalted positions than my own. We are all looking forward to where your career will take you. I, for one, have a very specific idea of where it could lead. You have made the United States Army proud, son. I'd like to shake your hand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi gulped, his cheeks tinging pink as he extended his hand. It would have been clear to anyone that he was deeply moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I only did my duty, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh. So you did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyxis clasped his hand briefly and then stepped back to salute before turning on his heel and striding from the room, nodding to Eren as he passed by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren walked into the room slowly. He had never seen the expression Levi was currently on his face. He looked...star struck? Levi stared vacantly at the window and barely reacted when Eren sat down beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who was that, Levi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stirred slightly and found Eren's hand, absentmindedly playing with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was Commander Pyxis. He's the ranking officer who oversees recruitment and placement in this region. He also serves as part of special forces central command."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh wow. Pretty important guy, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi flashed a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Pretty important guy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi sank deeper into his pillows as he tried to sift through the Commander's visit. He tried to focus on what Eren was saying and caught something about how his mother was planning on serving them all Thanksgiving dinner at the hospital tomorrow afternoon. Levi mentally shrugged. He usually went to visit the Ackerman's on Thanksgiving, but wasn't terribly concerned about missing this year. He knew from Zoe's visit last night that his 'family' were aware of the situation, both from the news reports and speaking to the Hanji's. Since he hadn't had so much as a phone call, let alone an actual visit from them, he couldn't imagine they cared much about it either. He would just as soon forget about Thanksgiving all together but Eren's face lit up as he talked about it. That in itself made it worth it. He started to feel dizzy again and let his eyes drift shut, enjoying the pleasant cadence of Eren's voice and the feel of his soft hands under his fingertips.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Special Agent Barbara Keenan slapped the folder down on the table in the conference room and exhaled in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand why this isn't bothering anyone else!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commander Pyxis, Detective Jarvis, Paradis PD Captain Billings and ADA Wilson sat around the table exchanging varied expressions of boredom. Wilson pulled the short straw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Barbara, there is nothing to investigate. The shooter was identified by everyone we could lay our hands on, including the videos now trending on YouTube. The bad guy is in custody, case closed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Case closed...the bad guy..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara flipped open the folder and spread photographs across the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad guy? The guy who was internally decapitated and will spend the rest of his life as a quadriplegic, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> he ever wakes up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Billings piped up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's your point?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This guy was sautéed by an unarmed twenty year old in about thirty seconds flat. He broke 6 of his ribs with one punch. Did you guys even watch the video?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keenan stepped back and clicked the remote in her hand. The screen on the wall flickered to life showing a slowed down version of events from the perfect viewing perspective. She froze the video when the blood sprayed across Levi's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He didn't even flinch. This wasn't some bullshit self defense. This was an execution. This...Levi Ackerman is a killer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADA Wilson stood up and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You pulled me out of my office for this bullshit? You want me to prosecute </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>hero</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Paradis University for putting down a would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>mass shooter</span>
  </em>
  <span>? That piece of shit didn't even die. I'll be laughed out of office, Keenan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you read his statement Wilson? I quote, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>I infiltrated the area, assessed the threat, and neutralized the target</span>
  </em>
  <span>.' He doesn't even sound human. No remorse, no discomfort. What 20 year old college student uses the word 'neutralize' when referring to </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyxis pursed his lips,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A kid who is top of his class at ROTC. Who has been trained in combat situations like this one. Give it up Barbara, you are wasting your time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what about Fallon Church? That kid has the same training and practically pissed himself during interview!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jarvis stood and adjusted his uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some people can't stand combat pressure, some can. This is not some phenomenon. If you will excuse me, I have actual work to do today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men got up one by one and shuffled out of the conference room. Pyxis followed, only to close the door after the last of his colleagues filed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave this alone, Barbara."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara turned around, sensing the change in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This kid is trouble, Dot. Junkie Vet dad, foster home, emancipated minor. All the warning signs are there...but...you already knew that...didn't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyxis didn't bat an eyelash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a prodigy. We've been watching him for some time. He's going to do great things for this Country. So take that file back to the Capital and bury it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well fuck me. Who wants him? Marines? Seals?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought he might follow in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> footsteps actually"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which footsteps would those be? The Green Berets or their slightly more infamous brothers in black?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Dot narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We go back a long way, Special Agent Keenan, I would hate for something like this to ruin the cooperation between our departments."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The threat was evident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We do go back a long way, Dot, which means you know I won't just let this go. I'm not gonna close my eyes to a murderous psychopath living on a college campus just because you have a hard on for baby Rambo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He lives off campus, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara threw him a contemptuous glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. I want to meet him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I meet him and I go back to the Capital...</span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> this file."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you bury it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That will depend entirely on the meeting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop hovering."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not hovering!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a terrible nurse!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well you are an impossible patient!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pulled Eren down roughly across the bed and captured his mouth, kissing him thoroughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren squirmed and wiggled pushing at Levi's shoulders and broke the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop! Your wounds will reopen!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi hmphed mutinously and pulled Eren close again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I'll die doing what I love-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Eren did pull back, putting himself beyond arm's reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't even joke about that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren turned away and stared at the bed sheet, unable to meet Levi's eyes. Levi frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, why so serious all of a sudden? I didn't mean it like that. You're torturing me, Eren, I want to hold you...the nurses told me you slept in my bed every night, but since I woke up you barely come close enough to touch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren pressed his lips together. He still couldn't meet Levi's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I thought I was going to watch you die." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again. I remember every moment of the first time you left me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "You have no idea what that feels like and I don't want to joke about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi reached his hand out across the bed and spoke softly, the way he would to a child or small woodland creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Please come back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren glanced up and was lost. Levi sat up in bed, propped up against a pile of pillows. The blanket was tucked around his waist but his upper body was bare, save for two long bandages that covered the slash marks across his chest. Somehow the bandages only seemed to add to his appeal. His handsome face was tilted to the side and his grey eyes were soft. Eren took a breath and scooted closer. He could refuse this man nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gently, ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmhmm"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi ran his palm around Eren's cheek and gripped his hair lightly, pulling him closer so he could plunder his mouth. Eren fisted the bedsheets and sank deeper and deeper into oblivion, his entire world shrinking to the size of this room, this man, this kiss. He moaned softly, desperately fighting the urge to run his hands up Levi's naked chest, for fear he would exacerbate the wicked looking slashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Eren an extra half second to pull back after Levi broke the kiss. He was so absorbed, he hadn't heard the awkward "ahem," from the doorway. Levi needed no such recovery time. To Eren, he looked as calm and unflappable as ever. Levi sat up in bed, executing a textbook salute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Commander Pyxis."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At ease, Cadet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyxis entered the room, an air of amusement projecting from him. He was followed closely by a stern looking woman in a non-descript black pantsuit. Despite her official looking appearance, her eyes were wide with shock. Eren studied the bedsheet, taking a fascinated interest in the weave of the fabric. He could feel his blush spreading to the tips of his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry to interrupt you young people like this with adult business."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all sir, how may I be of service?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyxis cleared his throat, his faded blue eyes dancing with mirth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you going to introduce us...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren hopped up off the bed and extended his hand genially, glad to be in a less awkward situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren Yeager, sir. I'm a Freshman at the University. I believe we met previously, at least, you met my mother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyxis nodded and shook Eren's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, right. This is a colleague of mine, Special Agent Barbara Keenan. She would like to ask you some questions before we put all this business behind us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shifted from foot to foot desperate to flee. Levi made a tiny gesture with his hand. Nothing more than a twitch, really, but it was enough to convey his intent. Eren stepped back and settled down next to Levi, placing his hand next to Levi's on the coverlet. It was Levi who interlaced their fingers and turned his attention to the Special Agent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara scrambled to regain her composure, cursing Pyxis in her mind. The person before her on the bed hardly fit the profile she had been developing. She cleared her throat, stepping forward to the foot of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, well, I have a particular interest in this situation. If you wouldn't mind answering a few questions?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded, his face an implacable mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, ok. I read the statement you gave to the police, but it didn't seem clear to me why you interfered with the law enforcement operation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's lips twitched and his hand tightened around Eren's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When Fallon and I got to the scene, law enforcement had their hands full securing the perimeter. I was confident that our training would be enough-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand that much from your statement. What I'm asking is why. Why did you put yourself into an active shooter situation? Surely you are aware of the appropriate chain of command."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pressed his lips together and exhaled, looking her straight in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had people in there. People I had reason to protect. I couldn't just wait when I knew I could respond more rapidly than the authorities. That was my judgement and I will take full responsibility for that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara watched as Eren and Levi made eye contact with the most speaking glance she had ever seen pass between two people. It all clicked into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Mr. Yeager, where were you during the shooting?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was in the food court, ma'am. When Levi arrived I was tending to our fraternity bother's gun shot wound. I was there with my sister Mikasa and her roommate Sasha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I have statements from them as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara shuffled through some papers she had been carrying and turned back to Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll only take up a little more of your time. There is just one more thing I'd like to understand. It's public information now that the shooter will survive. You had him at your mercy, and from the footage I saw, it was clearly within your ability to take his life. Why didn't you kill him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right, I could have killed him, but that was never my intention. An instrument does not deal justice. I thought only of the safety of the hostages. I did what was in my power to do," Levi shrugged, "I could ensure that he would never hurt anyone ever again, so that's what I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyxis shuffled forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I assume that is more than satisfactory, Agent Keenan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for your time, Mr. Ackerman. Mr. Yeager."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On their way out, Pyxis stopped at the foot of the bed. His leather face cracked into a delighted grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take it easy so you can get back on your feet Cadet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will do, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the room was empty, Eren turned back to Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was that true? About why you put yourself in the line of fire..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi took both of Eren's hands in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only partially true. I probably would have gone in either way, but my main motivation was that I...knew...you were in there, Eren. It almost gave me a panic attack imagining you against the shooter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell me you are not </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> the type of person who would throw themselves in harm's way, without any training, to protect others."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's brow furrowed indignantly but he crumpled into a sheepish smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi tugged him close but Eren had a sudden burst of inspiration. He spoke into Levi's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The PT said you need to move around a bit more, but you've only been up once today..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When is the last time you had a shower?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pulled back and gave Eren a thoughtful look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you planning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled and stepped back, giving Levi room to move. He drew the blanket back and watched as Levi deliberately swung his legs off the bed, gritting his teeth through the pain. Doctor Timmins had warned them that the pain would be significant but he had to keep moving to protect against blood clots. Watching Levi struggle with a walker while he regained his strength was almost as hard as sitting by his bed had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi took a breath and stood, steadying himself against the walker, and muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel like an old man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well you look damn sexy for an old man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By this point he had crossed the room and leaned heavily on the bathroom door as he passed through, leaving the walker outside. Eren followed him through and locked the door behind them. His mother had returned to their AirBnB to cook for Thanksgiving and the nurses wouldn't round for another hour, but he still didnt want to he interrupted. Levi sat heavily on the stool next to the shower and crossed his arms. Quirking a brow at Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, right...well, since you can't exactly shower right now, I'll have to help you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren cracked a mischievous grin and knelt on the floor in between Levi's legs, gently unfastening the snaps that ran up the outside seams of the scrub pants Levi was wearing. When all the snaps were open it was short work to untie the drawstring and slide the pants off completely, revealing Levi's mostly flaccid length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not now, I'm busy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren ran his hands softly up Levi's legs and leaned in, painstakingly careful not to disrupt the bandage wrapped around his thigh. He looked up at Levi through his lashes and licked his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll have to be still, all right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's cock twitched, already semi-hard, and he breathed out in a hiss. His eyes were locked on Eren's face. Barely able to contain his own desire, Eren closed the distance and took Levi in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the sensitive spot at the underside of the head. He moaned low in his throat as he felt Levi harden in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Eren...hah..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren felt Levi tunnel his fingers through his hair and started moving, sucking in his cheeks and relaxing his jaw as he found a torturously slow rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren ran his fingertips lightly along Levi's calves when he felt the head of Levi's cock bump into the skin at the back of his throat. He swallowed reflexively and tried not to gag. Sliding back slowly to take a breath. When he looked up at Levi again his face was flushed and his eyes were all but glazed over. When he spoke, he was completely out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus...hah...fuck...can't..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two more slow, teasing sucks was all it took for Levi to cum, groaning and panting. Eren swallowed and leaned back, swiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He had never known Levi to cum so quickly. When he saw that it was causing Levi a supreme effort to sit up straight, his own semi immediately went soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately set to work refastening Levi's pants. When he was done he stood and brushed his hand across Levi's sweaty brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it hurt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi focused on him and quirked a grin, but it didn't meet his eyes. His voice was strained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...'mazing honey. So good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren panicked internally but managed to collect himself, gathering Levi up from his injured side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, you. Let's get you back to bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn he's heavy</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Eren cursed under his breath as he half carried, half dragged Levi out of the bathroom and across the room to his bed. Levi settled into bed and sank back against his pillows falling asleep almost instantly, his face blissful and relaxed. Eren sat back and exhaled, scrubbing his face with his hands and giggling madly to himself. Eren knew he gave a hell of a blowjob, but this was a whole other level. For a wild second he wondered how he would have explained a blissed-out, fainted Levi on the bathroom floor if he had been unable to get him back to the bed. He leaned back in his chair feeling oddly satisfied with himself. Levi was due to be discharged in two days time. Due to the school-wide trauma, professors had been extra lenient with attendance this week, many even cancelling or abridging their semester exams. In less than two weeks they would be free for a whole month and Eren had every intention of coercing Levi into convalescing at home with him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Just His Type</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eren walked down the hospital corridor, his sneakers squeaking against the freshly polished floor. He passed the lounge and nodded to the nurses within, who called out friendly greetings. Before Thanksgiving he had been on friendly terms with Levi's nurses, now he was on a first name basis with every nurse on the floor.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled when he thought about Thanksgiving. His mother had somehow cooked an entire Thanksgiving dinner and set it up in chafing dishes in the hospital lounge. The entire ward had smelled delicious. His family (including a slightly grumpy Mikasa and his father, distracted as always) had sat together around Levi's hospital bed and eaten together. All the doctors and nurses who had had the misfortune of pulling the Thanksgiving shift had been greeted by a fully home cooked meal. It was something most of them were not likely to forget.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren scrolled through the list of medications that he had saved on his phone, which he had visited the nurse's station to update. Levi had been suffering from a fever on and off since Thursday afternoon. The doctors had yet to pinpoint the source of the infection and needed to adjust his other medications to give him the necessary antibiotics.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Being the son of a famous surgeon and a career nurse had put a lot of pressure on Eren to aspire to a profession in the medical field. When he rejected this idea out of hand, it had created a great deal of tension in the already strained relationship he had with his father. He shook his head when he considered the irony of the situation he was currently in. After having practically lived in the hospital this week, he had started to seriously consider choosing a medical major. Nursing may very well be his calling. He wondered how deeply that decision would disappoint his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren rounded the corner and skidded to a stop. Levi had been asleep when he'd slipped from the room. Now he was awake and not alone. A stranger stood at the foot of the bed. His hair was glossy and black and fell straight to his shoulders. As Eren watched, the stranger lifted his arm to loop his hair over his ear. His skin was a rich mocha brown. His brown corduroy pants and green cable knit sweater accentuated his slender frame. Even from the back he looked suave and expensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Rushil...what are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...how could I not come?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When did you...no, it doesn't matter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rushil walked around the bed and sat down on the mattress in the spot across from where Eren had sat in vigil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"July. I was doing such a good job of staying away. I was really proud of myself. Then I saw you on the telly. You've changed..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rushil leaned over and placed an elegant long fingered hand on Levi's arm with a familiarity that made Eren's gut clench. Even his voice was smoothe and cultured. He spoke English with a British accent that caressed or cut certain syllables. If Eren had to guess he was either Indian or Pakistani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a coldness in you now-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's none of your business."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't difficult to grasp the context of the situation. Levi had never mentioned an ex boyfriend...but he wasn't exactly one to volunteer personal information. It was also clear that whatever this was hadn't ended well. From Eren's vantage point he couldn't see Rushil's face, but the way he cocked his head, Eren could imagine the way he would pout and look up at Levi through his lashes. It's what he would have done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you're not happy with me-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're nothing to me, Rushil. I don't feel any way about you at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elegant hand slid higher on Levi's arm, up to his bicep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think even you believe that, Lee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren felt his hands start to shake and he stumbled, knocking over some tubes and bottles that were lined up on the counter by the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lee</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Rushil turned and glanced at Eren, dismissing him as a nurse. His features were symmetrical and lovely. Eren couldn't decide if his hazel eyes were more brown or green. Swarthy skin, light eyes, lanky frame: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just Levi's type.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been a long time and you've been through a lot. I'll call you after things settle down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren watched as Rushil leaned down and brushed Levi's cheek with his lips, lingering just longer than necessary. When he stood, Levi's face was turned impassively toward the window. His expression could have been carved from stone, but his cheeks were tinged with pink. Was he running a fever again or was he that affected by this man?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rushil rose and brushed past him on his way out into the hallway muttering something about overzealous hospital employees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren waited the space of a few breaths and pasted a bright smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Levi I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's voice was calm and collected. Too calm. Completely emotionless. Eren started to cross the room. Up until this point, he and Levi hadn't been apart for more than a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren froze and swallowed thickly. Levi just wanted some space. He could give him some space. He backed out of the room shutting the door quietly behind him. Levi hadn't moved a muscle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Zoe found Eren in the waiting room, he was deep in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything ok, Eren? Levi getting some scans?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He...wanted to be alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone named Rushil came to see him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe's face went blank with surprise. It turned quickly to anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> did </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> want? Waltzing in here after, how long?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe went on muttering under her breath. Eren stilled her with an anguished look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is he Zoe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew. Of course, he knew. Zoe sat down and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rushil Suvinder. Levi's ex. They met the summer before Freshman year. Levi moved to campus early because he didn't want to be a burden to my parents. Rushil was here because his father is some kind of diplomat. They were roommates. I didn't meet him until they had already been together for two months. They were inseparable. I'd never seen Levi like that with anyone...he was happy. Being here was a new beginning for him after all the crap he dealt with in High School. It was like something inside him started to relax. Right before the semester ended Rushil found out his parents were moving back to Delhi and decided to go with them. He told Levi he was no good with long distance and dumped him. He broke his heart without a backward glance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe kept muttering, but Eren tuned her out. He needed to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren thought back to the Phi Nu mixer, when he thought Levi and Hanji were an item. He shook his head ruefully. That had never really made any sense. Levi and Zoe were close the way siblings were close, an easy friendliness that didn't rely on chemistry. Levi being together with this delicate, exotic stranger made perfect sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"There's a coldness in you now..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren had assumed Levi's impassive demeanor was just a quirk of his personality or a result of his tumultuous past. Maybe that wasn't the case. Maybe Rushil's rejection had been the last straw. The timeline made sense to Eren now. Levi had pledged ARO after his breakup. He had sealed off that part of himself and moved on. He hadn't been in any kind of relationship until he met Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi had been so aggressive when they started hooking up, it had never occurred to him that he wouldn't feel comfortable if things got serious. Before the shooting it had seemed like Levi wanted to be in a relationship. Was that not the case? What had caused his change of heart? Eren was far too insecure to think he was the reason, even with their distant past to consider, which they had yet to discuss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to sort it out made Eren wince, not thinking for the first time that he was entirely out of his depth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see Levi with someone elegant and dignified like Rushil. Not a hair out of place...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked down at the creased, ill fitting, pink scrubs he had worn for the last week. He was a mess. Sure, he was charming in his own way, and people generally considered him attractive, but standing next to Rushil he would look every inch of the immature, inexperienced teenager he was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But Levi wants me. He thinks I'm pretty. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eren shut down his internal protest. Levi wanted his body- that was obvious from the beginning-  after seeing Rushil, he could identify the similarities in build and coloring he shared with the other man. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm just his replacement.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren bit his lip. Any progress they had made toward a relationship as equals had been his own doing. Levi only saw him as an object. He could hear Levi's voice, clear as day, in his mind, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>you're mine, and I have no intention of sharing you." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Who could blame him? Eren's behavior from the start had been completely unacceptable. What man would turn away from the services he had been offering, completely free of charge?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to imagine Rushil on his knees sucking dick in the hospital toilet or crushed against a door backstage at a performance moaning like a slut and felt nauseous. He had no one to blame but himself for the position he was in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shuddered when the reality of the last week hit him full force. He had been completely consumed by the trauma of the shooting and had mindlessly stuck to Levi, making it  obvious to everyone that he was there as Levi's loved one. What had given him that right? Levi was weak and confused, could he even have protested if he wanted to? An embarrassed flush set Eren's face on fire. He had made a complete fool of himself in front of every single person he knew, and quite a few he didn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren didn't even realize his legs were moving until he was standing in front of the main entrance of the hospital. He needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>mov</span>
  </em>
  <span>e. He needed to get out of here. He needed to put some distance between himself and the object of his obsession. He shivered and zipped up his borrowed hoodie before sprinting to the bus stop and hopping on the first one that pulled up. Levi wasn't the only one who needed some space.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. His Lodestone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Levi stretched and snuggled into the warm sheets. His body felt light, and clean, and whole. It took him a moment to register that he wasn't alone. The blanket shifted and he felt warm lips kiss his inner thigh before they wrapped around his cock and gave him a playful taste. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eren</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Levi hummed in pleasure but he reached under the blanket and wrapped his hands around the thin shoulders to draw his bedfellow up so he could taste those soft, meandering lips. He closed his eyes and inhaled, prepared to lose himself in wide turquoise eyes. The silky hair that brushed his knuckles should have alerted him sooner. He felt his world slide sideways when the smiling eyes he looked into were elegantly tilted and green. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rushil</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Levi tried to sit up but felt like there was a thousand pound weight on his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He tried to speak but found he could barely breathe. Pain seared across his chest and down his leg setting his nerve endings on fire, turning his world into a hot white mass of agony. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trapped</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He had been trapped once before, in a broken body. The pain hadn't faded even though he had known his body could no longer feel anything. In that time he had focused on the only point of light in his world. The only thing that made sense in a world full of horrors. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ocean Eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He did the same now. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing through the pain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keep my promise</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could sense the shimmering edges of his nightmare now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was starting to tell the difference between fantasy and reality. The pain was very real. He could handle it. He could handle anything. He had his lodestone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eren</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi opened his eyes and frantically tried to get his bearings. He felt like the room was spinning. He felt a hand on his arm and heard a familiar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Zoe, Levi. Try to calm down and breathe. You are experiencing an anaphylactic reaction to one of your medications. You stopped breathing. The doctor realized what was happening and you are going to be okay. Just try to be calm, breathe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could do that. He could focus. He could breathe. After a few minutes his chest felt lighter and he lifted his hand to wipe his mouth but found himself restricted by tubes that hadn't been there when he fell asleep. He had an unpleasant metallic taste in his mouth that could only be blood. He swallowed his frustration and willed himself to be patient. </span>
  <em>
    <span>These wounds will heal.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had to be patient. He had time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will wait for you forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He turned his head once again, searching. He met Zoe's brown eyes and formed the word that would always be first and last on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Eren...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe's eyes fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not here. He'll be back, soon, though. I'm sure he just needed some air. You know, hospitals..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked past Zoe and focused on the world outside his window, her continued rambling fading into the background. The pain was very real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stood in the line, keeping his face stern and impassive. The only indication of his discomfort was the trickle of sweat down his temple. He could feel his leg shaking, but he knew the others wouldn't be able to see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin droned on. Levi could sense the pledges' excitement. In deference to his recovery, they had postponed formal initiation until he was well enough to attend. He fondly scanned the faces of the men in the room. He had been in this exact position for the initiation ceremonies of more than half of them. He had always had faith in the character and dedication of the men he crossed, but when he realized the full extent of their personal loyalty to him, he was genuinely moved. Because of ARO he not only had friends, he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>brothers</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's eyes rested on one face in particular. A face he had seen surprisingly little of over the last week. Eren was as absurdly beautiful as he had been the first time Levi laid eyes on him in the basement of 59 Marley. Of course, he saw him differently now. He knew every change that could play across that expressive face. Levi couldn't decide which expression was his favorite. Most of the time, 'mischievous grin' was tied with 'pleading lip-bite' for second place. 'Blissed-out-after-a-hard-fuck' had an exclusive claim on first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi frowned. He hadn't seen those expressions or almost any others since before he was discharged from St. Mary's. He had only seen variations of the expression Eren wore now- serious, remote, thoughtful. Levi hadn't been as surprised as everyone else that Eren had finally left the hospital. He had never expected him to stay for as long as he had. When Eren reappeared on Thursday morning before Levi's discharge he had been freshly showered and put together, a far cry from the endearing mess he had been the week before. He had brought cards and tokens for every single staff member who had had a hand in Levi's care for the last two weeks. His thoughtfulness had brought tears to their eyes. That was no surprise to Levi, either. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been a surprise was that Eren had barely looked at him and while he had ridden back to 59 Marley in the back seat of Erwin's car, he had made some excuse about exams and vanished almost immediately upon their arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi had shrugged it off and focused on recovering. They had all had some pretty heavy shit to deal with over the last two weeks. Connie would wear a sling for the next 6 weeks and both Sasha and Isabelle were in university mandated therapy. Rumor had it among his fellow cadets that Fallon had applied for a medical discharge evaluation from the ROTC. They were all entitled to some space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ceremony ended and the formally initiated brothers took their seats at the back of the room, taking their place in the continuous chain of membership of the ARO Fraternity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remainder of the meeting passed in a blur. Levi leaned back in his chair at the front of the room and loosened the top button of his shirt, waiting for his leg to stop shaking. The brothers trickled out of the room and he was soon left alone. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw Eren pop back into the room and weave through the rows of chairs, clearly looking for something. Levi waited until he found whatever he was looking for on the floor and stood back up before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been avoiding me, brat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren flinched, visibly startled, but recovered himself quickly. He looked up at Levi and his eyes got a faraway look. Levi wondered if he remembered the last time they had a conversation that started this way...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren averted his gaze and lifted his hand to the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't been..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went on to mumble some nonsense about responsibilities that Levi ignored. Instead he let his gaze rove hungrily over his lover's body. Eren's green blazer and khakis fit his slender body perfectly. The starched white collar and cuffs of his button down shirt stood out in stark contrast to his perfectly tamed chocolate brown hair. The golden arrow pin winked on his lapel. Eren had really outdone himself. He looked elegant and...mature. Levi longed to muss him up and turn him into a desperate, moaning, mess. It took him a moment to realize that Eren had stopped speaking and remained facing him, gaze averted, letting the silence gradually become awkward. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is this about?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he started to speak, Levi shifted and winced as pain shot down his leg. He hadn't even seen Eren move, but the younger man was crouching by his side in an instant, gripping his hand, concern darkening his gorgeous eyes. It was the first honest expression he had seen on Eren's face all week. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well worth the pain...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what I can do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi took a breath and then another, focusing on mastering the pain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"...pills..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Eren's hands ghost over his chest and pull out the vial of painkillers from his breast pocket. Levi popped two of the small yellow tablets and tried to massage the seizing muscles in his thigh until the medication could take effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Eren's hand replace his, massaging his thigh and leaned back, groaning in relief. He felt the sweat trickle down his chest under his shirt. When he glanced up at Eren again, the young man's look was accusatory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You aren't taking your meds properly, are you? These are for preventative therapy. Managing your pain is </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> as important for your recovery as the blood thinners and antibiotics. Joy said-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi lifted his hand and placed it on Eren's cheek, pressing his thumb across Eren's soft lips to halt his diatribe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stilled for a moment and started to pull back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You see me every day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi quirked a grin. He was having a lot of deja vu today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss you, here..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi ran his hand back through Eren's hair and down the sensitive skin of his neck. Eren closed his eyes and melted for a moment, leaning into Levi's palm. When Levi kept caressing down Eren's body, he seemed to wake up and jump back out of Levi's reach. He rose to his feet, straightening his blazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like you're feeling better, now. I'll, um...take care of yourself, ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi watched as Eren backed away and hurried out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unsettling feeling bloomed in Levi's chest. He shook his head, trying to deny what common sense was screaming at him. All this time he had thought of Eren's wide-eyed innocence as genuine, but this serious, sophisticated Eren was a stranger to him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> What if I've been played</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought back to the very beginning; all the flirtatious glances and longing looks, the late night conversations.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I was a laughably easy target</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even the night of the Lip Sync. Levi had started to put some distance between them before hell week and Eren had turned up the heat. It was a risk but he had calculated brilliantly. Levi grinned mockingly at himself. He had been an insurance policy Eren didn't even need. A tiny nagging voice inside him brought up the bedside vigil, the hookup in the hospital...but he dismissed it. Emotions were running high. Maybe Eren had felt responsible for Levi's involvement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But not responsible enough to want a relationship</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When he had mentioned it at the performance Eren had made a convenient escape without giving any kind of answer. He had done the same in the hospital, disappearing not long after he realized Levi had confronted the shooter for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every piece slid neatly into place. The tiny voice protested weakly one more time, bringing up Levi's memories from the distant past. He and Eren had had some kind of connection, that was undeniable. But that was a long time ago. He had no way of knowing if Eren even remembered any of it. If he did, it was unfathomable that Eren would have exploited those memories. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was another time, another life, it might not even have happened at all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stood, easily compartmentalizing his physical pain now. He felt his muscles twitching but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could walk. He felt his chest aching but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could breath. What he felt didn't seem to matter at all. Better not to feel anything. As he walked out onto Greek row and headed for his car, a tear slid down his cheek. He didn't feel it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. What Have I Done?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my lovelies! How are you enjoying the story so far? This is a pretty long chapter, since it is made up of what should really be 3 smaller chapters, but I didn't feel like drawing out all the content. I hate to see my baby boys suffer (😏 or do I...). Don't forget to comment/share. I always love to hear from you! xx<br/>♡DiLo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eren slammed his dorm room door and stripped off his blazer, mashing it up and throwing it on the floor irrelevantly in a crumpled heap. Why was his room so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot? He stripped to his undershirt and boxers and lay down on his bed scrubbing his hands over his face repeatedly, messing up his perfectly coiffed hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had successfully avoided close contact with Levi for almost an entire week and after less than 3 seconds in his presence he was a fucking mess. He had worried about Levi obsessively and seeing him in pain had been too difficult to bear. He couldn't help but get close...but it had been way too close. Two weeks in a hospital bed had done nothing to diminish the chiseled perfection of Levi's upper body. Eren had been able to see his biceps clearly defined under his blazer, as though one ill-timed flex would rip the material to shreds. He wanted to run his hands over those hard muscles and feel them twitch under his fingertips. The thought of it made his mouth water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren reached into his boxers, savagely gripping his cock. He needed relief. He closed his eyes and pictured Levi from that afternoon, breathing in panting gasps, the top button of his crisp white shirt undone, sweat trickling down his chest. He remembered that body with perfect clarity, poised over him, thrusting into him deeply while he screamed in pleasure. He moaned, feeling his asshole clench at the memory of being filled and stretched. When Levi had touched his cheek he had felt himself melting. His hand had been on Levi's thigh, so close to that amazing cock; he had been itching to move his hand closer and stroke him, to taste him, and suck him, and swallow his cum right there in the conference room; all of ARO be damned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren thrust his fingers into his mouth and writhed against the bed. He drew his fingers out and lowered his dripping hand, sliding it past his painful erection. He caressed the delicate skin around his asshole and then pushed his fingers inside, thrusting gently as he palmed his dick. He bit his lip as he tried to pick a fantasy. Levi's tongue, fingers, cock? So many memories to choose from. In the end he settled on fingers. He clenched his eyes shut, remembering the time Levi had lay next to him in bed, licking his collarbone as he fingered his asshole to open him up. He had hit one of Eren's ticklish spots so he had squirmed away. Levi had gotten irritated by all his wiggling and had gripped his pelvis to pull him down the bed, while his fingers were still inside Eren's body. Feeling Levi's casual strength exerted so deeply against his body had driven him mad with pleasure. Eren thrust his fingers as deeply into himself as they could go and came into his palm, his body shivering and shuddering with relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's breathing slowed and he was finally able to think clearly. His attempt to morph himself into a suave, sophisticated adult who would be worthy of Levi was making him fucking miserable. No matter how good of a show he could put on from a distance, with any kind of proximity it was only a matter of minutes before he turned into a clingy, simpering whore. Eren covered his face with his pillow. Maybe he had to accept that he was just that desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up and wiped his hand on his t-shirt, before stripping it off and tossing it into the laundry basket in his closet. He had jerked off so many times this week, he barely had any jizz left. It still wasn't enough. Levi's cock had ruined him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crawled under the covers and picked up his phone, sliding the lock screen. He cleared his notifications and opened Instagram, automatically clicking on Levi's icon. He hadn't posted in a while but had been tagged about a hundred times. He scrolled past a selfie of Connie and Levi from the hospital that was captioned "Wounded Warriors" and a snap that Erwin had posted the day Levi was discharged from St. Mary's. Erwin stood in the foreground. Behind him, Moblit had his arm around Levi, supporting him. Levi was glaring into the camera with his typical long suffering expression. Eren stood off to the side in the background gazing at Levi's back with such naked longing it was practically screaming from the photo. He grit his teeth and scrolled on, grateful that he hadn't been tagged. Before he reached the end of the roll Levi went active and updated. The triumphant faces of his pledge brothers all dressed up in their blazers smiled back at him from his screen. Eren hadn't noticed Levi take the picture when they had posed before the start of the meeting. The picture was captioned "So proud of our newest members, welcome to the Brotherhood!" "#BetaKaiPride" "#BXbitches" "AROFALL20XX"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled and magnified the image, scrolling over each face. He stopped at his own. To anyone else he probably looked completely normal. Only his closest friends would be able to tell that his smile didn't reach his eyes. He wondered if Levi could also tell. He wondered if Levi even cared after how he'd been acting lately. He closed Instagram and stared at his home screen. His fingers itched to text Levi. He pulled up the contact and stared at his phone warring with indecision. The contact photo was a snap Eren had taken during one of their midnight rendezvous.  On the nights when his insomnia could not be overcome, it was Levi's habit to go to his desk and work on his assignments after fucking Eren to sleep. Eren had been drowsy, but not tired enough to sleep. Levi had looked so sexy, topless and focused on his work, his hair falling over one side of his face, that Eren couldn't resist taking the candid photo. Levi had looked up seconds before Eren had tapped the shutter. The result was a rare full faced photo of Levi, with his usually intense grey eyes twinkling and a small, relaxed smile on his lips. Eren chest ached and he could feel his heart racing in anticipation of speaking to Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's calm, gravelly voice was like a drug. He had heard it once today, speaking softly to him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I miss you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Like a pathetic addict he had to hear it again. Before he could stop himself, his fingers twitched and his phone was dialing. It rang so many times Eren was sure it would go to voicemail when the call connected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren bit his lip, his mind going completely blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you called to breathe at me like a pervert, I'm hanging up, Yeager."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren internally shook himself. Levi's voice sounded so...bored and dismissive, empty. The way it had sounded that day in the hospital, when Levi had said he wanted to be alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, sorry, I...butt dialed. But as long as you're on the line, how are you feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi exhaled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As much as I'd like to discuss your multi- talented ass, I'm in the middle of something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren grit his teeth. Was Levi with his ex? Pain squeezed his chest and he fought to keep his voice steady. He didn't like Levi sounding so distant. He also hadn't answered Eren's question. Eren reminded himself that giving Levi space was all part of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>(unbelievably fucking stupid) </span>
  </em>
  <span>plan. He had given him as much space as he could bear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe too much space...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, sorry. Ah, listen, maybe you'd like to get coffee...when you're not in the middle of something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren heard Levi take another breath. He could almost see him pinching the bridge of his nose. Why does he sound so pissed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want something from me, I'd prefer if you just ask straight out from now on, brat. There is no need for coffee or anything else. I've gotta go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line went dead and Eren sat staring numbly at his phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell did that mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Eren put the phone down and pulled the blanket up over his face. Not only had Levi dismissed him, he had done so in a completely incomprehensible way. Eren tried to breathe away his panic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's just busy. But he didn't use my name. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eren tried to be rational. He had been avoiding Levi all week. This sort of response was natural. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. Before he fell asleep, Eren only had one thought rattling through his restless mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What have I done?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dappled sunlight painted the rippling grass through the gently swaying trees. Eren gazed up at the sky. The glare hurt his eyes, but he was determined to enjoy the warm spring day. The forest outside the Wall was beautiful. He could almost forget that miles from here, Heichou and his scouts were on patrol, maybe facing Titans, maybe dying. He could almost forget that he had been left behind "for his own safety." Emotions battled in his body. Rage, bloodlust, deep, desperate fear, aching desire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The last two were new to him. He hadn't felt them until recently. Until the fates of this messed up world had caused him to fall in love. Now instead of being consumed by nothing but his mission of destroying every single Titan, he was distracted by the sharpness of an unrequited love, his first love. It would have to remain unrequited. He was just a kid and a total mess of one, at that. His skills as a cadet were pathetic and he could barely control his Titan shifting ability. He could go berserk and kill them all at any moment. Except for Captain Levi. The Captain represented everything worth believing in in a world where nothing made sense. He was power and strength, loyalty and courage. And he had made Eren a promise. Heichou had promised to kill him. An act of mercy, when so few had been shown to Eren in his life. It allowed him to train as a scout and fulfill his dream of protecting humanity by killing the Titans. He could do it all without fear because of the Captain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He hadn't meant to fall in love. It had started as an innocent awareness, more hero worship than anything else and grown into a full blown obsession. Eren had tried to ignore it at first, but when he was near the Captain his whole body just felt...alive. Soon the admiration he looked at Heichou with had turned to hunger. He wanted the Captain to look at him with warmth in those cold grey eyes, to touch him with those strong hands, kiss him with those perfect lips. He could make up for everything Eren had lost.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren sat up when he heard the clattering of horses on the flagstones of the castle base. They're back! Eren scrambled through the trees and broke through in time to see the patrol pass through the stone gates. 6, 7, 8... 10 had left. Eren swallowed his fear and dashed toward the courtyard where the dour, dirt smeared scouts were already dismounting. No Heichou. He hurried into the castle and down the corridor, his legs carrying him to Heichou's chamber. When he arrived the door was ajar and he heard voices from inside.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"...fucking hell Shitty Glasses, get off me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sorry Heichou, it was all my fault, just let me dress the wound and I'll go."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hmph."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Will you report the abnormals to Erwin?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No helping it. But tomorrow. Right now I'm too fucking tired and I need a bath."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Levi...what are you going to do about...him?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tch. Nothing. What else can I do? He's just a kid-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Levi. There are only two types of people in this world: alive and dead. Be happy."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren must have leaned too heavily against the door while he was eavesdropping because it shimmied and opened, sending him sprawling across the floor at Heichou's feet. Corporal Hanji stood and stuffed the supplies in her medical kit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I- I'll be going. Good to see you Eren."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She left the room, clicking the door shut behind her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren gathered himself and stood awkwardly, blushing hard at the sight of Levi's naked upper body. A long bandage was wrapped around his right arm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"H-Heichou, you were injured?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tch, just a scratch. What do you need, private? I just want to clean all this battle shit off of me and go to sleep."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I, uh, I, nothing. I mean, I came to see if you needed...any...thing...I could run the bath..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren blushed again and unable to meet the Captain's eyes, turned to leave.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Eren. Say what you came to say."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heat shot through Eren's body and he turned. The softness of Levi's usually stern grey eyes gave him courage.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I...I like you Heichou. M-more than like. I think I love you. I don't expect anything from you, I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry for disturbing you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren watched a muscle jump in the Captain's jaw and the older man leaned forward, looping his fingers around one of the straps in Eren's harness. With a soft tug, he drew Eren down onto the bench next to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren felt light headed as the Captain looked into his eyes and stroked his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You...are a brave one, aren't you? I...will accept your feelings, Eren."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Simple and direct, typical of the Captain. At the time, Eren had had no idea of the days and hours of agonizing and the depth of feeling that had been behind those simple words. Eren's world stopped as Heichou leaned close and touched their lips together. It was a kiss he would remember, always.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sat up in bed, panting in the dark. He shot up with such force he toppled right off his bed and hit the floor with a thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin sat up, disoriented, and switched his bedside lamp on,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whasamatter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Owww"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin sat up and pulled Eren off the floor. Thanks to 3 odd months of being woken at all hours with the need to be focused and functional, both men were calm and coherent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit, you okay, Eren?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sat in his chair and leaned forward, resting his face in his hands. The clock on the desk read 3:37am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh, fuck, yeah sorry for waking you. Just a dream."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Another nightmare?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, just a dream this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence descended on the friends and Armin leaned back against his pillows, preparing to go back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Ar...do you ever...remember things? I mean, things that happened a long time ago?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean like stuff from when we were kids? Sure. Remember when we were climbing in Bowden Creek and you slipped off that log and fell into the water? I thought Mikasa was gonna chew your ear off after we fished you out. Heh, your mom wasn't nearly as mad as she was-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh, yeah, no not that kind of thing. I mean different things. Shit, nevermind. I'm just fucking rambling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren crossed the room and lay back down in his bed, pulling up the cover. He doubted he would sleep, but there was nothing else he could do at this hour. Armin reached out to switch off the light and paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren, I've been doing my best to give you space-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren, what I'm trying to say is you can talk to me. I-I'm worried Eren. We all are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be. There is nothing to talk about so just leave it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin switched off the light, a moment too late for Eren not to see the flash of hurt in his eyes. Eren sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tch. I'm sorry Armin. I know you mean well. I'm just, not ready. Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren rolled over to face the wall and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. In his dreams he could still be with Levi. In his dreams, he wasn't alone in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four Days Later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi walked across the plaza outside of Maria Lecture Hall complex. The odd student, also finished with an exam, occasionally passed him. One odder than most drew up alongside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Midget."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Four Eyes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good to see you limping along without your crutches."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It hurts less now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe looked sideways at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi ignored her implication. Zoe reached out for his arm and pulled him gently to a stop in the shelter of the foyer of the Library Tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Levi, you have to stop this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crossed his arms but stood his ground. His thigh was twitching like crazy. Apparently sitting for an exam in a cramped lecture hall for 2 hours hadn't done him any favors. Like it or not, Zoe had a captive audience for the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you're talking about, but it's none of your business anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is my business. You're my business. You are miserable. Eren is misera-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he'd had enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't say his name to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He didn't-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi grit his teeth and tried not to lose his temper. He fully regretted telling her his theory about Eren, but trying to keep a secret from Hanji was like trying to fill a bathtub with a colander: frustrating and impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He used me-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's Bullshit! He loves you. Just like he always has."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi scoffed in an attempt to keep his composure. The Eren shaped hole in his life had rapidly turned into a yawning chasm. If he wasn't careful it would go full supernova and absorb him entirely. He missed him so badly he felt like he was going to throw up whenever anyone mentioned his name. Loving Eren had always made him feel strong, invincible. But Eren had betrayed him. He had allowed himself to be exploited by the greatest of his few weaknesses. It made him feel sick. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enough already.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm serious, Zoe. Shut your fucking mouth. If I mean anything to you at all, you'll stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe stepped back as if he'd struck her, Levi thought he might actually have seen tears in the corners of her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She deserves it. How does she think I feel?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that an order, Heichou?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi felt his entire world shift on its axis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you call me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-you heard me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi swallowed past the lump in his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Impossible</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When...? How long have you...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was about four years old when the nightmares started. Full awareness came a few years later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That means when we met-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already knew you. I had been waiting for you, sort of. You had been through so much by then you had completely suppressed your memories."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I wanted to protect you. You were in so much pain, Levi. You wanted me to add Titans to all that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tch. You must have been so alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't! I had you. The present you. You're still you. Anyway, when you came home with the tattoo I thought you had remembered, but it must have been an errant memory that slipped through."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi reflexively reached for the back of his neck. He had seen the image in his head over and over again. It had taken months for him to render it perfectly. He had gotten the tattoo on his 17th birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you know I remembered now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was only a matter of time. When I saw you with Eren at the mixer...I mean come on, no one is that slutty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi winced, taking umbridge on Eren's behalf. Maybe he had sensed some kind of connection with Eren but he hadn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span> until way later. He had just been attracted to him. Instantly. Irrevocably. Eren was..</span>
  <em>
    <span>.his. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But apparently to the rest of the world, Eren was exactly that slutty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or calculating</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway when I saw the moves you used to take out the shooter, plus how you couldn't stop rambling about Titans, I knew you remembered. Those moves were straight out of the Titan slicing handbook."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think the others...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, none. They are clustering, like Jean and Marco, Connie and Sasha. I mean, just look at ARO and Phi Nu. But Eren remembers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We aren't in the past any more. People change."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Levi you should have seen him after the shooting. He went crazy and attacked Erwin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi would have paid good money to see that...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Levi, I dont know what happened between the two of you, but you need to speak with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe stepped closer and placed her hand on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You get to have a second chance with the love of your life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Both your lives,</span>
  </em>
  <span> heh, All of your freaking lives. Who knows how many times we have all played this out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi shrank from Zoe's touch. If he started to hope, it would only be that much worse in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe pressed her lips together, determination shining in her expression. He knew he didn't want to hear whatever she was going to say next. He also knew she was going to say it anyway. He was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He died for you, Levi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT?! No! H-he was fine! The Titans were destroyed..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears trickled down Hanji's face. Her eyes were a thousand years away. Levi felt panic well in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We found you together, Heichou."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're lying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice broke on the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was impaled on his blade."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I</span>
  <em>
    <span> saved him. I gave him a world he could be happy in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We buried you together, Levi."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I promised him a world where he could be happy. Did I betray him first?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the second time in 20 minutes Levi felt like his world was sliding out of control. He backed away from Zoe and felt his leg buckle painfully. He caught himself on the door and stumbled out into the darkening twilight. Zoe let him go.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Realizations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eren slid into the booth next to Armin and inhaled the delicious aroma rising from his Ramen bowl. Mikasa scowled at him playfully from across the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can you eat that junk? No nutritional value."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to Mikasa, Connie barked a laugh,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sound like Master Levi. But we can't all live on avocado toast and protein shakes, amirite?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren flinched. Armin cracked up in spite of himself but caught Connie's eye across the table and shook his head. Eren's behavior toward Levi after the shooting hadn't gone entirely unnoticed by the Fraternity, but since nothing had seemed to come of it, it remained mostly unremarked upon. Eren hadn't given Armin any details and like the best friend he was, he had blessed Eren with the space to not talk about the devastation that was eating him alive. Most of Eren's friends had tacitly agreed not to intrude until Eren opened the subject, but Connie had been dealing with his own recovery and had missed most of the drama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? What did I say."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren forced a laugh and dug into his Ramen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha. Haha, nothing Con, you're right. Fuck nutritional value."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa leaned back and furrowed her brow. Eren was worrying her more than usual lately. Everything about the day of the shooting had been a blur, but she clearly remembered Levi's confrontation with the shooter...and Eren's reaction when he fell. Her shock had given way to a grudging acceptance of Levi as Eren's partner. She hated the idea of them together and didn't trust Levi, but after seeing him in action, she respected him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had behaved so...normally in the hospital, exactly the way lovers would. Eren was doting and Levi was indulgent of his over-the-top behavior. Thanksgiving had been shockingly normal as well, considering the circumstances, and both Carla and Grisha were in love with Levi. It was scary how seamlessly a complete outsider seemed to fit into their family. Then everything had changed. For a week Eren had freaked everyone out by acting strange and distant. He barely spoke to anyone and completely ignored any mention of Levi's name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa had been so distressed after a few days she had actually gone into Eren's phone and taken a screen shot of Levi's number. Her mind went back to the bizarre conversation,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the call connected, Mikasa had been too distracted to realize it hadn't been a male voice on the other end of the line.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Listen here Midget, I don't know what the hell you did to my brother, but you had better-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oi! Who is this? Mikasa I'm guessing? I've been called many things but, 'Midget' isn't one of them, so I'm guessing you dialed the wrong number."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah..I...I'm sorry....uh...?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Its Zoe Hanji. Though I don't get how you could make such a mistake."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mikasa glanced down and navigated quickly to her photo gallery. "Levi" and "Levi's Zoe" were right next to each other in Eren's address book. Shit. The chirpy voice on the other end of the line continued.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Though I'm glad you made this particular mistake. You would have made an even bigger fool of yourself if you had actually called Levi."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Levi didn't do anything to your brother. Eren was the one who left, without a word. I was there, so I know. And while we're on the subject of brothers, Levi is like a brother to me, so think twice before you cause him more pain than he's already in, mentally and physically. He doesn't deserve it and I won't let it go. Have a nice day!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;click&lt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lately Eren had reverted back </span>
  <em>
    <span>mostly</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his old self. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mostly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because the lights were on but nobody was home. He was so depressed, his "normal" act was painful to watch. Mikasa stifled a sigh. With so little knowledge of the situation, there really was nothing she could do. At least he was eating again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie snorted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Eren's POV&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It took all of Eren's willpower to not turn around. Unfortunately he knew he wouldn't have to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> only ever bought one thing from the food court and the coffee kiosk was directly in Eren's line of sight. The ramen turned to ash in his mouth as Levi walked into view. He wore a padded black leather jacket open over a dove grey turtleneck sweater and his usual black bootcut jeans. Eren bit his lip and drank in every aspect of Levi's appearance. He didn't even try not to stare. Levi was walking more smoothly than before but his limp was still very noticeable to anyone who knew how gracefully he usually moved. He was definitely not taking his muscle relaxers. As he watched, Levi ordered his coffee and leaned back against the counter. As he waited, he scanned the room. Eren felt like he had been struck by lightening. Their eyes met and Levi's eyes softened, before they flicked away. Eren felt his heart skip a beat and then accelerate. If Levi could still look at him like that, maybe he still had a chance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I could just talk to him...</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eren followed Levi's gaze and to his dismay saw that he was talking to someone Eren recognized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rushil</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eren's fingers twitched as something inside him snapped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it, I'm not just going to hand him over to an asshole like you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren? Earth to Eren...hey, where are you going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren didn't even realize his body was moving until he was standing next to the coffee kiosk. Levi had turned to collect his coffee and was facing away from him, toward Rushil, who was waiting for his order to come up. Standing there together they looked like some power couple from a shoujo manga. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did they come here together? Are they dating again?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"..what luck! I wanted to see you, so we could talk. Why don't we go somewhere more private..."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So not a date, then.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eren's mind raced. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not letting him go anywhere with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was momentarily distracted from staring daggers at Rushil by Levi's hand twitching reflexively to his thigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's in pain.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eren spoke without thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You haven't been taking your medication."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi reoriented his body and looked at Eren over his coffee cup. His eyes were impassive. If Levi had been about to speak, he didn't get the chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pardon, but we are in the middle of...of...I know you! You're that slovenly nurse from the hospital. Are you some kind of stalker?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren turned to him and bit out a reply into Rushil's sneering face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could ask the same of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is beyond the pale! I will be speaking to your employer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shook his head and grinned. This guy was really getting on his nerves. He shifted forward into Rushil's personal space and raised his clenched fist. He had about an inch on the older man and used it to his full advantage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd prefer you to direct any comments to my complaint department."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rushil gave ground and lifted his hands in a placating gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span> is your problem with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren lowered his arm but didn't back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have several, but for starters, you keep making passes at </span>
  <em>
    <span>my boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rushil's eyes flew wide and he glanced rapidly back and forth between Levi and Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bollux...who is this freak, Lee-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren snapped and raised his fist again, ready to knock the ridiculous pet name out of Rushil's mouth, along with most of his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi sighed and extended his arm, without shifting his weight to his injured leg, and grabbed Eren by the hood of his sweatshirt, hauling him back out of striking range. Feeling Levi's strength used against him had an instant effect on Eren's entire being. His heart rate increased and he started melting. When he looked at Levi through his eyelashes, it was with the full force of his longing. Levi ignored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rushil straightened his already straight jacket, looking smug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi turned to Rushil, putting his body physically in front of Eren's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe what my </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> meant to say was, 'fuck off and peddle your meaningless platitudes to someone who gives a shit.' "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi turned gingerly, discarding his now empty coffee cup and headed toward the exit with only a slight hitch in his step. Eren stood rooted to the spot, frozen in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi paused and looked over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You coming, brat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa had watched the drama unfold from her seat. She couldn't hear the conversation but smiled to herself. The attractive Indian boy who Eren had picked a fight with stood blinking, his mouth snapping opened and shut in visible shock. After almost two weeks of seeing nothing but desolation on her brother's face, he finally looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he hurried after Levi, food and friends forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Levi's POV&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi walked out into the cold and paused, turning to Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got a ride here with Hannes and he has an afternoon exam."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Eren didn't respond, Levi spoke to him slowly as if he were deaf or mental.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So let's go to your dorm. Unless you want to stand out here in the fucking cold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren snapped out of it and took the lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"R-right, sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a silent 10 minute walk they reached Eren's room. Levi pulled a face and sat in the chair on the messier side of the room, correctly guessing it was Eren's. Eren seemed to catch his discomfort and laughed nervously as he set about shoving dirty clothes in the over filled laundry bin in the closet and straightening the blanket on the bed. He sat down awkwardly on the mostly straightened blanket and bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi reached into his jacket and tossed a ziplock full of pill vials at Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Other than taking the green one every day to make sure I don't have a stroke or something, I have no idea what the fuck to do with the rest of these."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed and took the vials out, sifting through them and muttering to himself. He grabbed a sharpie from his desk and started making marks on the bottles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi sat back and watched him work, grateful for Eren's momentary distraction. The younger man was so nervous, it was almost infectious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hanji was right, he's a mess.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not doing much better myself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked up, misinterpreting his sigh for pain. Or he supposed, for a different kind of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, this is what happens. You don't have to be in pain, Levi, it won't help you heal-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren slid down the bed so they were next to each other and fussed at him. Levi couldn't take it anymore. He gripped Eren's shoulders and pulled him down across his lap. His voice was low and rough, he barely recognized it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only need one thing, Eren."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was sloppy and full of need. Levi felt his cock harden at the feel of Eren's body in his hands, but sex for him would be impossible today- at least the way they usually did it. God how he missed this! Eren moaned into his mouth and he suckled on his tongue, drinking in his sweetness. Eren tore frantically at his jacket and he pulled back, caressing the younger man soothingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh, shhhhh. Easy honey, its okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren whimpered and stilled, beyond words at the moment. Levi stripped off his jacket and turtleneck and pushed Eren back onto the bed so he could untie his boots. Eren sat watching him with hungry eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Undress, honey. I want to see you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren kicked off his Vans and made short work of his sweatshirt and skinny jeans. He slid onto the bed, too keyed up to lay down. Levi stripped down to his wife beater and boxer briefs, never taking his eyes off of his lover's body. He felt like a drowning man who had just broken through the surface of the water. He watched as sweat dripped down Eren's neck, longing to trace the trail with his tongue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No reason to wait.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Levi drew closer and pushed Eren down, pinning him against the bed. He swooped in and laved Eren's pulse point, moaning when he tasted the younger man's hot, salty skin. He let his fingers roam over his lover's sensitive skin, sliding down to tease his nipples. He replaced one of his hands with his mouth, licking and sucking on one of them as he swirled and twisted the other with the pads of his fingers. Eren was making soft mewling noises beneath him, his hands crushed in front of his face to keep his volume down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, you're so sexy. Make sounds for me, Eren. I want to hear your voice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed down Eren's stomach, flashing his tongue inside Eren's belly button. He wanted to get fully reacquainted with this beautiful body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren moaned and wiggled, tunneling his fingers through Levi's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah....ah, L-Levi...nnnnnggggh..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi shifted and stretched out at the edge of the bed taking the pressure off his leg. He pulled Eren's boxers down and watched as Eren's cock sprang free, rock hard and seeping. He flicked his tongue out and lapped up Eren's precum, enjoying the effect it had on the young man's body. He leaned down taking Eren in his mouth and sucked, running his tongue up and down the silky shaft in slow caressing circles. Eren struggled and tried to sit up, but Levi pushed him down, making eye contact with him from his position between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuh, ahh! Levi, no! You don't have to...let me...nnnnnngh "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pulled his head back and slid off of Eren's dick, he spoke with his face inches away from the head so that the small puffs of air teased the sensitive skin that had just been in his mouth. He gripped Eren's shaft lightly and pumped him slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I want to, honey. Lay back and let me play with you. That's right, good boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren eased back onto the pillow and let out a low groan, twisting the sheets between his grasping fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled and put Eren back in his mouth, moaning in contentment as he devoured Eren's twitching cock. Even though he usually took the more dominant, top position during sex and found himself as the frequent recipient of blowjobs (due, he supposed, to the challenge he presented by his rather intimidating size) Levi also loved giving head and even occasionally bottoming if the mood struck him. In all the time they had been hooking up, Levi was certain this was the first time he had tasted Eren's dick. Maybe they would have more firsts today as well. He shut his mind off and gave himself over to the moment, losing himself in the scents and sounds of his lover's body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren laid on his bed staring at the ceiling trying to wrap his mind around two impossible things. First, Levi had referred to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Eren Yeager as his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>- sure, he had said it first, but hell! Second, Levi </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ackerman was currently stretched out on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed giving </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> the blowjob of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking life.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eren didn't even recognize the sounds coming out of his mouth. Levi pulled up for air and smoldered at Eren,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You taste so good, honey. You're really turning me on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded, barely coherent, it all felt so good, but he wanted, needed more...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-will you p-put it in now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not today, honey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-wha-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was interrupted by the unbelievably erotic sight of Levi sucking on his fingers. His whole body clenched in readiness for what he knew would come next. He writhed and moaned when he felt Levi push two slick fingers into his hole and gently thrust. Levi lowered his head again and lavished attention on Eren's dick, humming as he sucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pure sensation washed over Eren's body. His lower body tightened as his asshole clenched around Levi's fingers. He could feel the sweat dripping off him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More. I need more. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eren let go of his mangled bed sheets and ran his hands up his body to his hard nipples, moaning in pleasure as he teased and twisted them. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and bit his lip when he felt Levi slip in a third finger and rotate his hand palm up. When he curled his fingers and found Eren's sensitive spot to stroke against his prostate, Eren screamed into his hand and would have bucked straight up off the bed if Levi hadn't been holding him down. He came violently as Levi deep throated him, swallowing every drop of his cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren lay back panting, wasted, and completely incapable of calming his trembling limbs. Levi crawled slowly up the bed, stopping here and there to plant light kisses on Eren's body, his thigh, his hip, the center of his chest, his shoulder. He lay down and gathered Eren to his chest, pulling the blanket up just enough to cover their hips, the room was too hot and their bodies too covered in sweat to pull it up further. Eren stirred and slid his hand down Levi's body to his hard-on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B-but you, s'not fair-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi moved Eren's hand away and pulled him closer, running his hands up and down Eren's back. He huffed a strained chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're exhausted, love, and you can barely move. I'll be fine. Sleep now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren mumbled something incoherent and pressed his face into Levi's chest, inhaling the scent of him, wanting to burrow deep and be completely surrounded by him. Before he fell asleep the hand he had pressed against Levi's body fisted tightly around his undershirt. He was done with having space between them. Done with pretending that this man wasn't the most important thing in his world. Done with pretending he could live without him. He wasn't ever going to let go.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eren woke up disoriented and warm. He tried to sit up and found he was being held, quite firmly. He sighed and craned his neck to see the time, but he couldn't see his phone. The world outside his window was dark and quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's about time, sleeping beauty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed and angled his head up, kissing the bottom of Levi's stubbly jaw. Levi was usually meticulous about his personal grooming and Eren felt a shiver of pleasure that he was experiencing yet another part of Levi that nobody else did. He wondered silently what a 5 o'clock-shadowed Levi looked like and made a mental note to check when the lights came on. He answered slowly, yawning into Levi's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I haven't slept that well in...a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished weakly, glad Levi couldn't see his face in the dark. Of course, Levi knew exactly why he hadn't been sleeping well. Silence settled around them once more. Eren felt Levi's chin rub against his hair and the rise and fall of his chest as he inhaled the scent it released; if it had been anyone else, he would have teased them for being a perv, but Eren knew all too well exactly what Levi was feeling. He sensed that he and Levi were both waiting, savoring this tenuous moment of connection before they had the conversation that they both knew was coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever the first into the breach, Eren wiggled and sat up, almost disappointed when Levi reluctantly let him go. He slid out of bed and stretched, releasing his cramped muscles. Eren switched on the desk lamp and stepped into his boxers, pulling on the Navy blue Abercrombie t-shirt that was on the floor next to the bed. He was almost certain it was clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Eren took a seat on the edge of the bed and turned around, Levi was sitting up against the wall with his arm resting on his bent left knee. He looked so sexy Eren almost couldn't view him directly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sleeveless undershirts should be outlawed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eren unconsciously glanced at Levi's right arm to see if the scar from the wound in his dream would be there. He gave himself a mental shake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course it isn't. I'm going crazy...</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Levi spared him having to speak first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So... </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren reached up awkwardly and ran his fingers through his unruly mass of hair, not even trying to tame it, and winced,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About that...I'm sorry...I mean, I just wanted to fuck with that guy so badly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You thought to do that by being possessive?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-uh, I mean, he was so fucking sure of himse-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't mean it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I mean, yes. Shit. I want to mean it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's kind of a weak proposal after what you put me through, brat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren hung his head and then whipped it up again when his mind processed Levi's word choice; 'proposal,' rather than 'explanation.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. Seeing Rushil freaked me out and I didn't know how to handle it. I should have spoken to you before but I panicked.-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi frowned at him and held his hands up in a quieting gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, wait, wait. What the fuck does </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rushil</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to do with you ghosting me? When did you even...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren hung his head again, unable to look Levi in the eye. That hit the nail on the head; he couldn't believe he had ghosted Levi. It made him feel like a piece of shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When he visited you at the hospital I sort of...eavesdropped...on your conversation. Seeing you two together, made me...a little insecure. You just looked so good together. Then Zoe told me about how he broke your heart-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She fucking did </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stood up and started pacing, too keyed up to sit. He raced on, letting the words tumble out of him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After he left, you told me you wanted to be alone and I...I didn't know how to handle that. I mean look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> and look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>! If you fell in love with a guy like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how could I stand any chance at all of...of..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren trailed off realizing that he was sliding dangerously close to another confession and snapped his mouth shut. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he didn't notice</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of me falling in love with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. He noticed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you disappeared and started acting like the complete fucking opposite of yourself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded mutely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All because you thought I couldn't possibly love the 'you' I already knew? Is that what you want, Eren? For me to fall in love with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren would have spoken but his throat felt completely desiccated. Eye contact was impossible. His world teetering on a knife edge, he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Levi sigh and the rustling of blankets. Eren didn't realize tears were dripping down his cheeks until he felt Levi caress them with his fingertips. When he spoke, his voice was as smooth as velvet, as soft as satin and achingly gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren felt Levi's warmth as the older man stepped into his personal space, but he couldn't take his eyes off the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren, look at me. Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shook his head weakly and felt Levi's finger tips close around his chin and draw his gaze to his face. The look he saw in Levi's grey eyes stole his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My life...ha...every life I have ever lived has been completely meaningless until I met you, Ocean Eyes. One life was just not enough to fit how much I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren raised a shaking hand and placed it over Levi's hand on his face, letting his mind wrap around this simple confession. When he didn't think he would dissolve into a blubbering mess, he answered in a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stepped into Levi's arms and rested his cheek against his shoulder. The posture was a little awkward given their difference in height, but it felt good for Eren. He felt complete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren giggled and Levi ruffled his hair, dragging his fingers through its thickness. The mood lightened and they separated. Levi sat down heavily on the bed and started massaging his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, you had me worried there for a minute. I honestly thought you played me..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sat, just-too-close, next to Levi on the bed taking over the massage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Played you? When, why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked away, his manner uncharacteristically sheepish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know...sleeping with the PledgeMaster to make sure you wouldn't get cut...or something..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stopped massaging Levi's thigh and sat on the bed dumbfounded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's what he'd thought?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eren shook his head slowly, wondering how they both could have been so blind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm flattered that you think I'm capable of such a long con. I mean, my high school buddies used to call me Machiavelli, so I guess you just picked up on the obvious. But seriously, I had no idea you were even gay. If you remember, I thought you were dating Zoe the first two times we hooked up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi nudged him playfully with his shoulder (just a little too hard) and Eren giggled again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on Levi, I can barely function in your presence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren leaned forward after being nudged away and kissed Levi's shoulder, scraping it just slightly with his teeth. Levi shook his head and looked at Eren's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but my last boyfriend used to love playing mind games with me. I'm sorry I doubted you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled and started massaging Levi's thigh again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'll forgive you this time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lee</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pulled a disgusted expression and they both started laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really, really hated being called that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I really, really hated hearing him call you that. It made me want to rip the words right out of his throat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi sighed and grinned at Eren's violent thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and Rushil really couldn't be more different."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm still struggling to understand how you could be into both of us..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not '</span>
  <em>
    <span>into both of you,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm into </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Rushil was...interesting and exciting, totally unpredictable and wild...ahem...we never would have made it in the long term even if he hadn't left."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Zoe said-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi cut him off gruffly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zoe says a lot of things. More than she should."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh. She wanted to see the best in him because I was...happy. But I was happy about a lot of things. Finally being independent was a big part of it. Rushil was just a part of the whole."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren pouted mutinously,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When you say wild, did you mean, in bed-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi slipped his arms around Eren's waist and gave him a playful peck on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was my first steady boyfriend and yes, he was very...adventurous. But he doesn't hold a candle to my sexy fucking cockslut, Eren."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he spoke, he slid his hands down to knead Eren's ass and suck gently on his neck. Eren moaned and tried to climb onto Levi's lap, only to be held back and thoroughly dislodged. Eren whined brattily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I'm so sexy why don't you want to fuck me, Levi? It's been so long. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> it..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked away and pinched the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God you really are that slutty. You'll be the death of me, love. I can't fuck you senseless because of my wound. Any position I could use to thrust it in that tight ass of yours would kill my leg. But you know...that's not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> way for us to have sex."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's eyes flew wide and he blushed. He scooted a few inches down the bed, slowly shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah...haha...I don't...I mean, I just..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi gaped at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait...have you never topped?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I mean, yes of course I have, once or um, once. It's...it's just not my preference. It's not really... </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span> ...so it's hard to stay, um...interested... and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's face was flaming red. He pulled his knees up to his chin and hid his face. Levi put him out of his misery. He imagined it was a measure of how much Levi loved him that he didn't burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay, I get it, Eren. No need to give me all the gory details. You don't have to worry, filling that tight ass of yours is on the short list of things I could do every day of my life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren peered at him sideways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Except today..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi smacked him lightly on the back of the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cheeky brat. You're gonna be sorry when I'm healed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren turned the full force of his cerulean gaze on Levi; all amusement dropping from his tone, replaced by longing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make me sorry, daddy..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi reached out and grabbed Eren roughly by the back of his neck and dragged him into a passionate kiss. Eren sank into the kiss for a moment and then backed away to draw breath. He then completely defeated the purpose by snuggling against Levi again and sliding his hand down to grip the older man's bulge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can wait a little while until things get more comfortable for your leg...or we can try to find a new way for you fill my tight ass...I'm very creative, and very limber. You're forgetting I'm a dancer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi groaned. Eren felt his cock strain against material of his underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have most definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> forgotten that. If you really want to try...I can resist just so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren knew full well, even injured, Levi could not only resist but easily subdue him. The fact that he would play defenseless made Eren want to giggle. He had seen so many sides of Levi since the shooting. It only made him love him more. Eren got on his knees and crawled toward Levi, pressing him down onto the bed and licking and nibbling erotically on his lips. He flattened his hands on Levi's chiseled chest and moaned when he felt the muscles twitch and flex. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>! To be kissing Levi and feeling his incredible body was pure heaven. He pulled back slightly, remembering his earlier mental note to look at Levi's stubble. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yep, hot as fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eren leaned in again and kissed Levi, pushing his tongue into the older man's mouth as he slid his hand down into Levi's underwear and gripped his cock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So fucking big</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Levi groaned into his mouth and slid his arms around Eren, maneuvering him so that his body rested across his uninjured left side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren started to breath heavily and pulled his hand up, grinding his thigh against the underside of Levi's cock. He moaned when he felt Levi's hands slide down his back and into his boxers, taking bruising grips of both of his ass cheeks and pressing him harder against his engorged member. Things were just getting interesting when the door rattled and swung open admitting Armin, Marco, and Jean, who clearly were not expecting to see anything out of the ordinary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin spoke without looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, good, you're here. Horeseface needs your calc no...oh...hey..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren gasped and struggled to sit up but Levi was slower to take notice of the intruders. Sliding his arms up Eren's body again, he grunted and held him tightly around the waist so he stayed pressed against Levi's now fully hard cock. Levi continued to kiss Eren's neck when his lips became unavailable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-hey guys, ahh, just a sec."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean and Marco exchanged a wide-eyed glance. Armin blushed but kept himself together, despite his accurate impersonation of a tomato. Eren felt an answering blush stain his cheeks but couldn't keep the happiness out of his eyes. His three friends were quick enough to grasp the change and it's cause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin shook his head and grinned broadly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Eren's back!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren turned away from his friends and pecked Levi on the chin before giving him an adorably stern look. Levi grunted in response and dropped his arms, schooling his features into a mutinous glare. Eren hopped off the bed, quickly dumping the blanket on top of the very large, very noticeable, tent in Levi's boxer briefs. Jean blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And they call me a horse... </span>
  <em>
    <span>ouch</span>
  </em>
  <span>! "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean rubbed his side where Marco had savagely elbowed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry about this idiot, Master Levi...we'll wait outside."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean craned his neck around to catch Eren's eye as he was being towed from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, new respect for your ability to walk, Yeager. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Bet you still call him Master too!...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeez, stop it Marco</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Whatever, you were thinking it..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren snickered and sat down at his desk, opening a drawer stuffed full of loose papers and notebooks. Eren called over his shoulder,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have no idea, Jean. Now you know the reason for my perpetually sunny mood!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean laughed from the hallway. Levi settled the blankets and sat up trying to think about anything that would calm his raging hard on so he could get dressed. He caught Armin's eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What time is it, Coconut?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh, six-thirty. We were just picking up the notes on the way to dinner actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi hadn't thought about food in hours, but realized that both he and Eren had skipped lunch. He spared a moment of mourning for the almost certainly spoiled avocado toast in his jacket pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hand me my clothes will ya?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin moved to comply, handing Levi the perfectly folded stack of clothing from the corner of Eren's desk. While he pulled his jeans on, Armin tried to make some unnecessary conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you guys are...back together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi quirked a grin and made a slight, but in his opinion, necessary correction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin bobbed a nod, complacent but confused. He still couldn't picture messy, irreverent, ridiculous Eren with... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Levi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Still, he had to admit there was something right about seeing them together. Armin thought back over the last month and realized that, though it was subtle, when Levi was with Eren his whole body language seemed to change. He had started seeing it in Eren lately as well, almost as if they had an uncanny sense of when the other was in a room. A hypersensitivity. Armin wondered if such an instinct was even possible. Regardless, It made Levi seem a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> more approachable. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll be, um, hanging out with us now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi snorted and stood facing the bed, struggling to tuck his still inappropriately hard length into his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tch, not if I can help it..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren leaned his chair back perilously on two legs and swatted Levi's ass with the folder he was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be nice to my friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi turned around and bared his teeth at the back of Eren's head, now fully flaccid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin's eyes popped wide, sure he was about to witness a murder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're lucky I like you, brat, but you'll pay for that later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stood up, waving a tatty notebook around triumphantly. He gave Levi a quick kiss on the cheek, completely ignoring his threatening look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren swanned out of the room and left Levi and Armin staring at each other in silence. Armin shrugged giving Levi a "don't look at me, you bought it" look. Levi sighed and pulled on his turtleneck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know. I don't understand it either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two grinned at each other, genuinely this time. The awkwardness evaporated. Jean and Marco followed Eren back into the room interrupting the moment. Eren looked back and forth between them sensing the change in the atmosphere and frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey no seducing my man, blondie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin looked horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> gay, Eren."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, Armin, now that I've seen the goods...one does not </span>
  <em>
    <span>necessarily</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to be gay...</span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking ouch Marco</span>
  </em>
  <span>! This is domestic violence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four freshman dissolved in laughter and Levi turned a suffering expression on his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As much as I love my unrivaled manhood being the topic of lighthearted conversation..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren rubbed the tears out of his eyes and started wiggling into his skinny jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, sorry. I'm guessing we're going to dinner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are going to dinner. I'm going home to eat something edible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi heard one of the three stooges mumble something about the dining hall carrying muscle milk and the three of them started laughing again. Eren stuck his lip out and opened his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B-but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi ignored him and pulled out his phone, shooting a 'ride needed' text to the ARO Whatsapp group. He got a response in seconds from a Beta Tau. Nodding in satisfaction, Levi pulled Eren close and kissed him soundly, nipping his pouting lip erotically before pulling back. He ignored their audience as if they didn't exist. He spoke softly but with complete authority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Go eat with your friends and then be a good boy and come to the house tonight so you can make good on your claim...in private."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Eren's ass a squeeze. The younger man sighed, his mood shifting once again, and he nodded. Not for the first time, he felt to the very core of his being that he existed entirely for this person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't make me wait too long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I won't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room had gone awkward again and Levi glanced at the others' red faces as though he just now remembered they were there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, idiots. Nothing has changed. Eren and I have been fucking since practically the day you met me. The only difference is now you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi released Eren, picked up his jacket and shrugged into it nodding into the guys' stunned faces before he strode out into the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed dreamily and turned to his friends. Marco grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn he's fucking cool. How did...I mean, how the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you tapping that Yeager? He's definitely out of your league..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stuck his tongue out at Marco but then pulled a thoughtful look and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I figure it out, I'll let you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guys streamed from the room and headed for the dining hall, laughing and joking all the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man, I still can't believe the size of that thing! How do you think they-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut the fuck up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jean!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren trailed after his friends as they left for the dining hall, grinning like an idiot. Not only did he get his man, but his friends were being beyond cool and supportive. He didn't take his luck for granted for a moment. He jogged to catch up with the group when they ran into Connie and Sasha in front of the dining hall, and set his mind to truly enjoying everyone's company for the first time in weeks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. His Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eren walked up the stairs and rounded the corner into the Presidential suite at 59 Marley, clicking idly through his Google image search, screenshotting every now and then when he found something particularly interesting. Dinner with his friends had gone longer than expected. He hadn't realized how tense everyone had been since the shooting and how his bizarre mood had affected everyone. He and Levi finally working things out (and his resulting change of attitude) had let everyone release a breath they didn't realize they had been holding. It gave Eren hope that together they could move on from the trauma of the shooting. It was nice to feel like a kid again, worried about finals and excited about the holidays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren walked down the hallway, surprised to see the door to Levi's bedroom ajar and him not inside. When he emerged into the common room, he could see why. Levi was dangling from the chin up bar that was tension mounted to the entrance of the small hallway that led to Hannes' bedroom, wearing his black athletic shorts and nothing else. Eren watched as Levi, with fluid grace, did 5 slow reps, each completely controlled. The muscles of his back and shoulders rolled under his skin, making Eren's stomach tighten with longing. It had been almost 3 whole weeks since he and Levi had had actual sex, after months of fucking like rabbits at every possible opportunity. Eren felt his erection filling and stood transfixed, paralyzed by a wave of desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi finished his last rep and slid gingerly to the floor, his left leg absorbing the landing. Eren had been so distracted by Levi's upper body, it hadn't occurred to him that the exercise might be difficult on his wounds. When he turned Eren could see the long bandages across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enjoying the show, brat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's face reddened and he couldn't pull his eyes away from those bandages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Won't they reopen if you move too much?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi quirked a half smile and leaned against the wall, taking a swig from a water bottle he had placed on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, it's pretty much healed by now. Besides, it's good practice keeping my body isolated. There are a lot of exercises I can't do until my leg heals completely and I can feel myself getting soft. I just have to go twice as hard on what I can do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren raised a skeptical eyebrow at the very thought of any part of Levi being soft. Still he wasn't going to argue with an exercise regimen that made his boyfriend's chest and arms swell like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eren nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry if you've been waiting long..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi finished his water and padded across the room to drop the bottle in the recycling bin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. I needed to work out. It's how I've been coping with my...frustration."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No wonder you're so buff. I'd wondered about that..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren danced out of the way as Levi's arm swung out to smack him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch it, brat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren batted his eyelashes at his boyfriend and extended his hand to stroke Levi's arm, from his wrist to his shoulder, enjoying the feel of the older man's smooth skin beneath his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you've been working out less since October?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stepped close, crowding Eren against the wall and slipped one of his hands under the hem of Eren's t-shirt. His hand ghosted up Eren's toned stomach to find one of his taut nipples and gave it a little squeeze. He ducked his head into the curve of Eren's throat and grazed his lips over the sensitive skin there, speaking in a breathy whisper,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Much less, honey. Much, much less."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren groaned and tipped his head back, giving Levi wider access to where he liked being kissed. His hips wiggled involuntarily, rubbing against Levi's shorts. Levi's skin was hot against his palms and his mind was spiraling out into a haze of lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahhh, Levi..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren felt completely bereft when Levi pulled back, breaking physical contact with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh ah ah. I'm not leading this dance tonight, brat. Didn't you promise to push me down and have your way with my defenseless self?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair in a bid to get himself to focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did say that, didn't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi crossed his arms over his chest, not helping Eren's ability to focus one bit. Levi sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're not up for it, I'll need you to go so I can do another hundred pull-ups..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's eyes flew wide, instantly guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! No, I am definitely, uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span> for it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren grabbed Levi's hand and towed him into the bedroom, shutting the door and locking it behind them. They didn't need any interruptions like earlier today. He sat Levi down on the edge of the bed and had him scoot back until he was laying comfortably against the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There, you just stay like that. I did some Googling actually and found a few positions that don't require ...um ... thrusting. Of course the best ones require something called a 'sex trapeze' but I didn't think your ceiling could handle it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren trailed off when he noticed Levi's amused expression turn to one of disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Has anyone ever told you how scary you can be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren wiggled his eyebrows menacingly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only those who haven't lived to tell about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what did you find?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren pondered awkwardly for a moment and then clicked his phone gallery open, passing it to Levi. He perused it for a moment and then comically turned the phone on its side as if looking from a better angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tantric sex, huh? Okay, do your worst."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren took his phone back, opened his Amazon music app, and clicked on his "Long and Slow" playlist. Strains of The Weeknd's Lost in the Fire filled the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi settled into the pillows and watched Eren slowly peel off layer after layer of his clothing, while slowly gyrating his hips. He had followed Eren into the room genuinely intent on enjoying being ravished. His mind had other plans, apparently. Thinking back to his adolescence, Levi had never been sex-obsessed like the majority of his peers. In retrospect, it might have been due to his confusion about his sexual orientation. He considered himself lucky that he had managed to avoid the stage in life that turned all teenage boys into hormone crazed, rutting animals. He enjoyed sex and considered himself good at it, if his partners reactions could be trusted, but had always felt mildly uncomfortable with the loss of control it represented. His cool head and control over his body only made him more satisfying for his partners, since he could fuck for hours and give them multiple orgasms without cumming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything he had thought about himself changed the day he met Eren Yeager. In one fell swoop, every suppressed urge had exploded into the forefront of his mind and turned him into a complete pervert. Almost all he thought of day and night was Eren. Touching, kissing, and licking his thick hair, slick skin, plump lips and soft pink asshole. All he wanted was to be inside him and when he was inside him he craved the sweet sound of his moans and how Eren's body shuddered and tightened around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they started messing around, it had taken all his practiced control to not be a walking cockstand in Eren's presence. Since the shooting, Levi had forced himself into dormancy once more. The pain in his leg was a constant reminder that he couldn't indulge in his fantasies even if he wanted to. When Eren had ghosted him, he was distracted by another kind of pain entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprised to feel that, now, laying on his bed, watching Eren slowly strip for him, his main emotion was...discomfort. He loved Eren but...right now he didn't feel like he could fully trust him. He wanted him, of course he wanted him, but...he wasn't feeling the slow burn that ignited in his gut whenever he saw his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi took a deep breath and tried to focus on the moment. Eren was so beautiful. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was wild. His pouty bottom lip was trapped between his teeth. He caressed his body and moved his hips erotically in time with the music. He was like a fantasy. A fantasy that could, and had, vanished in an instant. If his childhood had taught him anything, it was that things that were too good to be true, usually weren't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't understand why his mind and body were fighting this situation. He had been so turned on just a few hours ago... But those hours away from Eren had given him time to really think about the last two weeks, about the last three months, and how truly easy it had been for Eren to walk away from him. Would he walk away again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren completed his strip tease and crawled up the bed, pausing here and there to brush feather light kisses across Levi's arches, calves, and thighs. When he reached Levi's flaccid length he bent his head to suck him through the material of his shorts. Eren glanced up at him in confusion when he was still soft a few moments later. Levi felt bile rise into the back of his throat and averted his gaze. Unbidden, his mind flew back to the night he and Zoe had had sex. He had spent weeks talking himself into it. It shouldn't matter that he wasn't interested in her </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> way- everyone was doing it- he wanted to be a good boyfriend. It had helped that she had experience. She had straddled him and put it in after a few minutes of petting. He had gone soft halfway through and pelted to the bathroom to vomit out his guts. The entire experience had been an awkward, embarrassing, mess. He never imagined he could feel that way in bed with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eren</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He pressed his lips together trying to control his gag reflex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren frowned and sat up, straddling Levi's uninjured thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is everything okay, babe? Are you in pain?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi swallowed and nodded. He couldn't look Eren in the face and tell him about this pain. Not when he was looking at him like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take your mind off it then-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren started to bend forward again and Levi gripped the tops of his arms, pulling Eren forward so that he was straddling his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't. Eren...maybe I was being too ambitious tonight. We should wait."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi caught his breath when he felt Eren's hand cup his cheek. He really didn't want to have this conversation right now. He needed time to sort out his wild thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on, Levi? Everything was fine. This afternoon you wanted me...what's really going on? Please talk to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren forcibly turned Levi's face toward him. When they made eye contact Levi sighed in defeat. He averted his gaze again, but it was too late. Even without seeing them, he could feel Eren's liquid blue eyes searing him. His response was no more than a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You left. You said you would wait forever and then you left. Without a word."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi knew he was mixing his memories of the past and present but he couldn't help it...Eren remembered. Out of the corner of his eye, Levi saw Eren dash a tear off of his cheek. His heart squeezed in his chest. He hated seeing Eren in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so, so sorry. Everything was just so overwhelming. I will never forgive myself for what I put you through...but I'm here. I'm here now. You said you wanted to be with me..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's voice trailed off as he visibly choked back his emotions. Levi couldn't help but reach out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't, honey. I think I just need some time. I just need to get out of my head about this whole thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren pulled Levi's face back to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So don't be in your head, be in your body."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled shyly, his cheeks heating up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> body. You said you're defenseless tonight, right? That I can have my way with you? Let me. Let me show you that I am here Levi. That I'm not going anywhere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's eyes were liquid and pleading and Levi was lost. He shoved away his uneasiness and gripped Eren's thighs lightly. Eren leaned down to kiss him and melted onto his body. Levi moaned into his mouth, struggling with his emotions. His heart was screaming in agony, his mind was in turmoil, but his traitorous body felt like it was on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren deepened the kiss. Levi closed his eyes. Life held no guarantees. Everything could end tomorrow. Eren was here, now, saying all the right things. He felt the pain in his chest ease as his body started to respond. He was too in tune with himself to think these feelings would fade, which meant he could dissect them some other time. He didn't have to do it tonight. With his last conscious mental energy, Levi snipped off the ragged edges of his heart and tucked them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's body, letting the younger man's body heat thaw his reticence. Eren felt the change in his level of interest and took it as an affirmation to step up his game. He kissed down Levi's chest and reached for the bottle of lube on Levi's bedside table. He squeezed a generous amount into his palm and slid down Levi's body until he was straddling his thigh again, with his ass in the air and his face next to Levi's crotch. With his clean hand, Eren pulled Levi's shorts down and started caressing his semi-hard cock, while his lubed up fingers pressed against his hole. Eren nibbled and licked on the side of Levi's shaft, moaning as he pressed two of his fingers inside himself to widen his passage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi watched Eren's ass sway, biting his lip. He could feel Eren's precum rubbing against his thigh from his own dripping erection. He needed to be inside him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bear with it okay, babe? I'm almost...nnnnnngh...ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren had pushed another finger in while he was speaking. Levi watched him lean down and lap the end of his cock, sucking lightly on the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck! Hah! Eren..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmmmm...ready now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Levi's surprise, Eren stood up on the bed with his feet on either side of Levi's torso and slowly descended over him into a deep squat that stretched his hip joints into an over extended second position. Eren brushed his open asshole against Levi's quivering tip and continued his descent, slowly impaling himself on the engorged length. When he finally came to a stop, Eren tipped his body back and placed his hands on the bed behind him on either side of Levi's legs. With his hands and feet both flat on the bed, and his head tipped up toward the ceiling, Eren used his abs to slowly thrust himself up and down on top of Levi, his own cockstand bobbing up and down for Levi's viewing pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi moaned and hyperventilated as he watched his dick repeatedly get swallowed by Eren's tight, squeezing passage. Feeling the sensations and watching the motions, everything spread in front of him and paced torturously slowly was unbelievably erotic. He wanted it to go on forever. His mind was blessedly blank and his entire world narrowed to the hot, moist ecstacy wrapped around his cock. He reached a hand out and slid it up Eren's calf, desperate to touch his bouncing cock, and swipe away the pearls of liquid oozing from it's tip, so he could taste them. Eren paused and moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! P-please, don't. C-can't focus if you t-touch me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi slid his hand back down to the bed, only now noticing that every time time Eren lifted his hips, his legs would start to shake just slightly and his asshole would tighten around Levi a little more with each deep, delicious thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi lay his head back and dropped his arm, focusing entirely on the sensations his body was experiencing, thoroughly enjoying being fucked by Eren. He spoke with his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Eren, this is so fucking sexy. Do you like fucking me, Eren? Do you like being completely in control of my body? I'm so close, honey. Every time your ass swallows me feels like </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> heaven."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren started whimpering and his ass clamped down tighter,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-will you be able to cum like this, babe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi grunted and flexed his abs, sitting up in the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It feels so good but I need to move honey, hold onto me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi grabbed Eren's arms and pulled him forward so he was squatting again. He slid his hands down Eren's body and gripped his ass, taking the younger man's weight and controlling his descent. Eren moaned and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, burying his face in his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you cling to me like that, I'm going to cum, baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's response was to grip him even tighter with both his arms and his ass. Levi increased the rhythm of the reverse thrusts and came hard, panting and gasping. As he filled Eren's ass with his seed, he felt the younger man tremble and groan as he too released a hot stream of cum that dripped down Levi's abs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi relaxed back against the pillows. Eren slumped forward, still wrapped around him and stretched his trembling legs out, groaning when the motion pulled him off Levi's cock. Levi noticed that Eren was careful to avoid all contact with his injured thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still shaking, Eren turned his face to the side and spoke into Levi's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah...damn...babe. How do you do this every...time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi chuckled and rubbed Eren's back, eliciting little wiggling tremors in the younger man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I'll admit the position you chose was more intense than most, but now you see why all my working out doesn't go to waste."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi could hear Eren's adorably grumpy pout without seeing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm. How's the leg?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Feeling great. Just the slightest twitch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. You have to hurry up and get better or I'm gonna end up in traction."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi chuckled, rested his cheek against Eren's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will, before you know it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren broke the silence in a small voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about the...other pain-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi answered more gruffly than he meant to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not now Eren."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed audibly but let it go for the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you decided what you are going to do for Winter Break?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I usually stay here over break or go stay with the Hanji's. I hadn't given it much thought. I've been preoccupied."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren bit his lip and ran his fingertips across Levi's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you thought about...maybe...coming home with me for the holidays?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's hesitation must have been audible because Eren rushed on before he could say, "no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My parents love you and you couldn't recuperate in a better place than with a doctor, a nurse, and your own dedicated homecare attendant..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that last bit, Eren propped his head up on his palm, leaning his elbow against the bed next to Levi. Levi's heart squeezed at the hopeful look in Eren's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, Eren..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just think about it, okay? We're from the same city-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Opposite sides-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Close enough that you could visit the Hanji's without any trouble at all. Think about it, please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi shifted his body, starting to feel the discomfort of all the cum and bodily fluids drying on his skin. He gave Eren a searching look and then his eyes turned mischievous</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll think about it. You could try to help sway my decision, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren let out his breath and leaned forward to brush his lips against Levi's jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can I do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi turned his face and gave Eren a quick peck on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what exactly I can expect from a 'dedicated homecare attendant'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren put his hand on Levi's cheek and kissed him deeply, suckling on his tongue and twisting his fingers through the older man's silky black hair. He whispered his response against Levi's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All the usual services. Feeding, bathing, massage therapy, stress relief..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmmmm sounds intriguing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled and caressed Levi's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span> for it, why don't I show you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren kissed Levi again and was starting to climb back on top of him when Levi sat up under him halting his progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds great. You can start with the sponge bath."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Eren a moment to realize that Levi was not even remotely joking. His befuddled expression made Levi want to kiss him again. He sighed gustily and sat up, wobbling into the bathroom to clean himself off. He returned a few minutes later in his boxers and La Vie Boheme t- shirt, holding a wet washcloth and dry towel. Levi got comfortable and smirked as Erin gently washed all the cum and sweat off his body. The silence was pleasant. When he was finished Eren helped him pull up his shorts and perched on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I should go, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi sighed and laced his fingers through Eren's, pulling him back across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? I was thinking you could stay. If you want to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's face broke into a dazzling smile and he wiggled onto his side, pulling Levi with him. When they were settled comfortably, Levi's head was resting on Eren's arm and his arm was wrapped around the younger man's slim waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know if you would want me to...but I'm glad you do. We have so much...new territory to cover..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know what you mean. It feels kinda...weird."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren chuckled but the mirth didn't reach his eyes. He ran the pads of his fingers across the smooth planes of Levi's face, as if to memorize him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Levi...we got off track somehow. I know you don't want to talk about it right now, but please just listen. I don't know if I'm crazy or if everything from my... memories...really happened, but either way it seems like fate has given us this second chance to be together. To see what we could do with this love, in this life. No matter what happens from here on out, let's try to never let foolish misunderstandings come between us, again. I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi brushed his fingertips over Eren's lips, halting his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't Eren. As long as I have you, I don't need a promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren kissed Levi's fingers where they rested against his mouth and gently removed his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I do. Through life and pain, and even death, I had your promises, Levi. You kept every promise you ever made me. I want you to have mine. I promise I will always be here for you, when you need me and when you don't, and I promise I will always love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stroked Eren's cheek with his thumb and leaned in to brush a kiss across his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he eased back, he hmphed and looked at Eren with a crooked smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, but it sure is nice to </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright shafts of winter moonlight filtered through the window across the snuggled forms of the lovers in the PledgeMaster's room at 59 Marley. Nobody watching hookah smoke drifting lazily out the window on the fourth floor or slamming the pantry door in the kitchen could have known that that night, in that place, a tiny sliver of fate in the clockwork of the universe slid into place between true soul mates.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Epilogue: Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my Lovelies! With this we have reached the  end of my very first novel-length work of fanfiction. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for joining me on this journey and making my words a part of your life. I hope you enjoyed reading His Promise as much as I enjoyed writing it. Though this work is complete, a good story never ends. This book is the first story in a trilogy and I have already completed the sequel, His Penance, which I will start uploading as soon as I have time. I am also halfway through the series finale, His Possession, which is currently being published weekly on Wattpad and will soon be updated here as well!<br/>Don't forget to ♡ or comment and let me know what you think!</p><p>♡DiLo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Levi sat on the low ledge of the long window sill in the large front room of the Student Union with his left knee bent and his right leg dangling comfortably over the side. He sighed contentedly. Eren lay snuggled between his legs, his boyfriend's long legs stretched out in front of him. In his left hand Eren held a book balanced against Levi's leg. Every couple of minutes, Levi used his right hand to turn to the next page. Levi's left hand lay across Eren's chest, his fingers steepled between the ones on Eren's right hand. Levi's chin rested on Eren's soft hair, which smelled of rosemary and some generic citrusy scent that Levi found quite pleasing. Levi wasn't typically a fan of such extreme PDA but Eren was ... persuasive...in this area and the Union was all but deserted, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow was the last day of midterms and most students had already abandoned the University for either home or warmer climes. Levi was never in a hurry to go "home" (being that he didn't have a home to go back to and rarely had business in the big city) but he had stayed on campus because Eren had convinced him (through an alternating series of begging, cajoling, and guilting) to spend the holiday break at the Yeager residence instead of with the Hanji's this year. Since Levi usually drove Zoe to and from school and he was sparing Eren and Mikasa a 6 hour bus ride to the city he was obliged to hang out for 3 days after his last exam. He was not looking forward to a four and a half hour roadtrip with Zoe and Mikasa when he couldn't even drive his own car (his leg still hurt when he had to drive any kind of long distance.) He checked the clock tower. Mikasa and Four Eyes should be there with their stuff any minute. He fought to stay awake but Eren's gentle snoring was too much to withstand...like everything else about him. With his cheek snuggled against Eren's hair, Levi fell fast asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe crossed the Union toting her overstuffed backpack and Vera Bradley duffel bag, the pattern a chaotic cacophony of colors, like her personality. When she caught sight of Levi and Eren she dumped her stuff in a heap, whipped out her cell phone and hit the record button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are now viewing the rare, conjoined boyfriend pretzel, asleep in its natural habitat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a wide shot and then zoomed in on both of their faces and finally their interlaced fingers. Seeing them together like this, completely at ease and so obviously in love made Zoe's heart do a funny little flip in her chest. It might in time help heal the trauma of having lost them both. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and thought of her own unhappy ending. A long time ago Moblit had died for her. In a flash of fire he had saved her life and was gone. She didn't even have anything left to bury. For the last two years she had been content to be his friend; just knowing that he was alive and happy had been enough. Lately she had sensed a change in him and wanted to respond. Her advice to Levi had stuck in her throat. She was being a coward and she knew it. After everything they had all been through, she knew well that life held no guarantees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa walked up behind her and raised her eyebrows. She grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe I have to live with this until the middle of January."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe, turned to Mikasa grinning. She had always enjoyed annoying this snippy, sullen girl. She would make sure to turn the quirk up to full blast for the drive home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take them any time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you kidding? Carla would kill me if I did anything to upset the apple cart. She's even more in love with Levi than this idiot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stirred and slitted a side-eye glare at his adopted sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you calling an idiot, shrew?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa whirled to karate chop Eren's larynx and found her wrist gripped with crushing strength in a move that was too quick for her to even see. When she met Levi's steel grey eyes he didn't say anything, he didn't need to. The intent was clear, no harm would come to Eren that he was capable of preventing. She averted her gaze and nodded, backing up a step when he released her. She resumed her grumbling from a safe distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe chortled loudly and collected her bags as Levi and Eren unwound from each other and stood. Levi flexed his back muscles which distracted Eren from gathering up his things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe I </span>
  <em>
    <span>napped</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi screwed up his face on the word nap as though it was a four letter word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Its because you are </span>
  <b>finally</b>
  <span> taking the proper doses of your meds."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stepped into Levi's personal space and wound his arms around Levi's neck, surreptitiously feeling those back muscles for himself. Levi smirked into Eren's dreamy eyes and slid his hands up Eren's hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trying to drug me so you can take advantage of me, brat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got me. But your leg doesn't hurt, does it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi dropped one arm to rub his thigh and pulled a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come to think of it, it doesn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren kissed Levi's nose, quick as a flash and pulled back, not quite able to mask his longing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi led the group out to the parking lot where Mikasa pulled up short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You...you've got to be kidding me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi turned to her defensively, offended on behalf of his powder blue Prius hatchback. Eren had also been surprised at first, but now thoroughly approved of his boyfriend's car. He had to admit, literally nobody on earth had a cleaner car than Levi Ackerman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I figured you drive a Camaro or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi made a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know how bad those are for the environment?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa blinked as a few things about Levi's personality slid into place for her. He sniffed and turned back to his Beloved Prius, opening the hatch, and managed to fit all of their belongings inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi tossed his keys to Zoe who snatched them deftly out of midair and slid gingerly into the backseat, resigning himself to hours incessant prattle and tasteless music. He was pleasantly surprised when after the first hour, Eren, who had been in the process of sidling closer and closer across the backseat toward him snuggled under his arm and started laying nibbling kisses under his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi glanced at the two women in the front seat but they were currently involved in a heated dispute over Indie Rock's contribution to music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmmmmmm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren slid his hand up Levi's thigh and he felt himself stir to life under Eren's nimble fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is...not...appropriate..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren licked up the shell of Levi's ear and answered him in a warm puff of breath that stirred Levi's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're busy. They don't care about us, besides Zoe's already seen me suck you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi turned, eyes wide with alarm and looked into Eren's beautiful, mischievous face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're joking-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren held his gaze for the space of a heartbeat and then dissolved into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes...pffffft...of course I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi rolled his eyes and grunted, all too conscious of Eren's warm, pliant body pressed against him. He circled the younger man's waist and pulled him in close, swallowing his delicious giggles with a lazy, open-mouthed kiss. Eren sighed and melted against him, not even putting up a token resistance when he slid one hand under the hem of his sweatshirt for some skin on skin contact. Eren shivered and whined softly at the feel of Levi's perpetually cold hands on his burning hot skin. Levi opened his eyes to see Eren's beautiful Caribbean eyes fuzzy and unfocused and flashed his gaze quickly to the rear view mirror, where Mikasa was watching them with slack-jawed, mildly insulting, disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's initial reaction was to push Eren away, but a small passive aggressive impulse reminded him of a long ago desire to push his relationship with Eren in his bitchy sister's face. His eyes glinted darkly and he raised his eyebrow, daring her to interrupt, before turning his attention back to Eren and deepening the kiss until the younger man moaned softly against him and needed to pull back for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren ran his fingers through his hair and panted lightly. He slumped against Levi's chest, finding the perfect spot to snuggle into, and hid his blushing face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhmm, maybe we should just relax for a little while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm hmm"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's fingers idly traced Levi's washboard abs through his t-shirt, and Levi ran his fingers up and down Eren's back drawing circles around the bones in his spine. Levi felt Eren's weight in his arms and his solid form against his body and allowed himself to relax. He gazed out the window at the passing scenery. It was barely 4pm but the sun was already dipping towards the horizon, painting the clouds and naked treetops with orange fire. As they drove on, day became night, country became city, and gathering clouds gave way to gentle snow flurries. The two occupants of the backseat didn't sleep or speak and though it could have been horribly awkward, Levi found himself completely at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything about this situation should have irritated him and yet, he felt genuinely calm and comfortable. The man in his arms stirred, highlighting the reason why. Eren. Eren was the reason he felt so comfortable. Eren made him feel complete. He could go anywhere and do anything because he had Eren. Slowly, the realization dawned on him that though they had hours yet to travel, he had already arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in 16 years, Levi was home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>